Still
by Teacher Yumi
Summary: Years after Lillian, Yumi grew up to be a mature confident young woman, who is out to break men's hearts. Meanwhile Sachiko is a successful business executive in her family's conglomerate. Despite years of being apart, their hearts still long for each other.
1. Still in love with you

**CHAPTER 1: STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

* * *

Summary:

Years after Lillian, Yumi grew up to be a mature confident young woman, who is out to break men's hearts. Meanwhile Sachiko is a successful business executive in her family's conglomerate. Despite years of being apart, their hearts still long for each other.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi gently sipped her martini, letting the person across from her tire out from talking. The man has been at it for quite some time, making Yumi regret deciding to meet him instead of just breaking up with him through a phone call.

She pushed back the urge to sigh, letting him talk and talk until he realizes that it's useless, as once she has reached the decision to end things, there is nothing that would change her mind.

"Please Yumi-san, just give me another chance" he pleaded again.

Yumi shook her head.

The man reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled away instantly.

"I love you" he said again, "just let me know what I need to do for you to forgive me and give **us** another chance."

Yumi, unable to hold back her irritation any longer lifted her head and looked him square in the eyes and with all the contempt she could muster, she said "No Leo-san. There is no more _us_ and there will be no more _us_." And with that, she put some bills on the table – not wanting to owe him anything until the very end – stood up, and left.

Thankfully, he did not rush to follow her. He is one of the few guys she's broken up with that did not come running after her even after she made it clear that their relationship is over.

xxx

Yumi soon found herself on the doorsteps of Yoshino. She didn't care if it was late in the evening, Yoshino for sure is still awake to finish her unending deadlines.

"Yumi-san" Yoshino say by way of greetings upon opening the door to her apartment. "Why am I not surprised to see you" she sighed.

"You knew I was breaking up with Leo-san tonight, of course you knew I would be coming" Yumi smiled and entered. She sat down on the sofa, making sure not to sit on any of the papers littered around Yoshino's small sitting room.

"Did he say _to give him another chance to make things right_?" Yoshino asked as she walked to the dining room to get some coffee for Yumi.

"Not exactly, but yes"

"Did he tell you that he loves you with tears in his eyes"

Yumi laughed, "He did not have tears in his eyes"

"Did he ran after you?"

"No"

"Wow, that's rare" Yoshino said, handing Yumi a cup.

"Not really, there were a few who didn't either"

Yoshino sat down on the floor and gathered her things, shaking her head in disbelief that her best friend has broken another poor guy's heart.

Yumi has indeed changed from their time in high school. Gone was the shy little girl in pigtails, replaced by a very confident and beautiful young lady who trampled guys' hearts with either high heels or running shoes (depending on her mood). It seems tonight has been a formal "break up" dinner seeing as her friend's body was adorned by a form fitting red dress, with matching red stilettoes and gold accessories.

Yumi may still be the very sweet and joyful person that Yoshino became friends with. She has kept her hair long, not anymore held in pigtails but instead cascaded down her back and framed her innocent face and gentle brown eyes. Her body however has developed making her what guys would call "hot". Since becoming Rosa Chinensis, she became more confident and sure of herself which only added to her charisma.

"It seems as if you are not bothered by this break-up" Yoshino stated.

Yumi sipped her black coffee, relishing the warmth and bitterness in her mouth before feigning a look of hurt, "that was harsh, I was hurt. No matter how it looks, breaking up is still emotionally draining. We have been together for six months, I thought…"

"…he was the one that would mend your broken heart?" Yoshino said with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean? I was going to say, I thought he was going to last longer than that" Yumi took a sip of her black coffee. "What did you mean by _mend my broken heart_? If you remember correctly my friend, I was the one who broke up with them" Yumi continued.

Yoshino just proceeded in organizing her things. Of course Yumi will not admit it, but her heart remains broken even if so many years have already passed. And that no one will ever replace the gaping hole Sachiko left when they separated. Not that Yoshino has the courage to say her thoughts out loud. This same conversation has caused their friendship to almost end when she once had the gall to tell this to Yumi.

"Nothing. Anyway, what do you want to do? I have a deadline to finish because my manager will be bugging me tomorrow for my report." Yoshino grumbled.

"You mean you haven't finished it yet? I haven't visited you since last week to give you time to finish it without any distractions" Yumi said.

"Well, I will have you know that you are not the only person who barges into my apartment in the middle of the night." Yoshino huffed.

"Rei-sama has been here?"

"Of course. Unlike you my friend, I am monogamous."

Yumi picked up a book and gently tapped it on Yoshino's head. "I am monogamous. I never had more than one boyfriend at the same time"

"No you didn't, but you change your boyfriends every few months. And usually, you start dating only a week after your last break up."

"Hey! I did not break up with them just because I wanted to. I will have you know that they were the ones who did something wrong!" Yumi reasoned.

"Yeah? What did this last boyfriend do?"

"Well, he forgot to tell me has a business trip to Kyoto. He has been too busy that he missed our monthsary"

"And how many monthsaries have you forgotten during the six months of your relationship?"

Yumi thought for a moment, "It doesn't matter"

Yoshino smiled and looked triumphant, which irritated Yumi. "It doesn't matter because I've broken up with him. Anyway, I will be leaving you to your deadlines.'

With one final good night, she left. But instead of going home, she decided to stop by a bar and have some more drinks.

She drove herself to Taki's, which is one of her favourites. Taki-san is the owner's son and works part time as a bar tender. They have dated of course, but it didn't last. She ended things before it gets too complicated because she didn't want to go through the trouble of finding another hang out place if they ever break up (which is sure to happen given her history). But it seems like the guy never got over her, because for some reason, no guy has approached her as long as she sits by the bar near Taki himself. The guy also knew of Yumi's moods so well, that he knew when to talk to her or just leave her alone. Other than Yoshino-san, he was the only person whose company she doesn't find annoying on nights like tonight.

"Welcome back Yumi-san, the usual?" Taki-san greeted.

"No, give me something stronger" Yumi said as she sat in front of the man.

Taki-san gave her a long look before turning back to get her a tequila.

Yumi smiled as the man handed her a drink and left. Yumi knew her limits – knew that with a few shots of this strong tequila, she will be tipsy and it will be difficult to drive herself home. But not tonight. Because this night, she didn't care. She downed her liquor in one go, letting the alcohol burn her throat. Before putting the shot glass down (ignoring the salt and lemon also left in front of her) and signaling Taki-san to give her another.

Taki-san refilled her glass and left her a half-filled bottle of tequila. "Just don't pass out like the last time, okay? You are quite heavy" he said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will not drink myself to death"

"Not to death, but until you are unconscious. Anyway, just keep it together" Taki-san said before walking away.

Yumi drank in silence, unhearing the soft thump of the music and the hushed voices of the other customers. Unseeing Taki giving her a sad look or the lustful stares of some of the guys attempting to approach her but cannot because of the warning look Taki is giving them.

She drank slowly, but soon enough she felt the alcohol going to her head. She welcomed the light-headedness it brought and allowed herself to sink deeper in to her own sad world.

Yumi took one last swig from her glass, feeling that she should soon stop. She closed her eyes to savour its warmth while feeling tears attempting to fall. She tilted her head back, willing the tears stop but they did fall anyway. She gently opened her eyes as tears cascaded down her face. "Happy anniversary Sachiko" she whispered into the air.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko slammed the bound documents on her desk. The sound reverberating in one of the Ogasawara Conglomerate's many conference rooms. "What is this garbage?" she said with an icy tone. The men and women around her froze in fear. It was not uncommon that the young executive is this harsh, but it still shook them to the core every time she is enraged.

"It was a simple task. And you call yourself a senior vice president?" Sachiko said with a tone of indifference.

The poor man kept his head bowed down, muttering his apologies.

"I do not need apologies, I need results. Look at me and answer me." Sachiko said.

"I will do a better report next time Ogasawara-san. Can you please let me know what specific part was not…"

He was unable to finish his statement, "Everything. Each part of it was garbage, but more specifically the proposed budget. The return on investment is well below what we originally agreed and the payback period is too short compared to what you promised. This being the case, what need is there for the company to invest in such measly project? Does it mean your initial estimates were wrong?"

The man shook his head, unable to say anything.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sachiko shot the man an icy glare, not caring that there were at least a dozen more people listening to this verbal lashing.

The man still did not reply.

"Do I need to repeat my question?"

The man snapped back, upon hearing the threat in her tone. "No ma'am. We will go back to the drawing board and reassess our Capital Expenditures. The actual quotations of the suppliers were higher than we initially discussed. Some of the equipment parts need to be imported from Germany and the assembly done in Indonesia. We are meeting with them again to review the plans especially for the major product line machineries."

"Then perhaps your purchasing team is not good enough or you are not competent enough to deal with this major project? You should have done all these negotiations and adjustments before making this presentation." Sachiko was at her limit now. She hated being this angry, but today was not the best of days to have meetings like this. She stood up, "Two weeks. I am giving you two weeks to sort this out. I will see the project forecast on my desk not a day late otherwise we scrap this project" and she strode off. The group stood up and bowed as she exited.

She walked to her office, knowing that her face was once again a mask. The lines of anger gone. She stopped in front of her secretary's desk and asked for the documents for the next morning's meeting.

"Ms. Sachiko, your husband is inside waiting for your" Keiko said. Sachiko's eyebrow twitched and Keiko stuttered to correct herself, "I mean, Mr. Suguru. I was referring to Mr. Suguru." Keiko forgot that her boss hated referring to Suguru-sama as her 'husband'.

"Yes Keiko, I heard you the first time" Sachiko said and went inside her office.

Sachiko went straight to her desk. Ignoring the man in a crisp suit currently seated on the sofa in front of her executive desk. She started skimming through the paper works, striking out and encircling words that she found questionable or just plain wrong.

"How was your meeting?" he asked.

"Dreadful"

"Did the poor man wet himself from fear?"

"I think not"

"Did he say he will do a better job and to give him a chance to revise his proposal?"

"Yes he did" she responded nonchalantly.

"Did you stand up to leave and gave him time – I would guess two weeks - to redo his project study?"

Sachiko closed the folder and finally gave her attention to Suguru-san, "It seems you were there in the meeting to have known these details"

Suguru stood up and approached Sachiko, "I don't have to be there to know Saa-chan. It's always the same every time – every year."

"What you mean?" Sachiko narrowed her eyes.

Suguru knew. He knew that on this day many years ago, Sachiko and Yumi-chan broke up. The last day they saw each other. But he never had the heart to say this out loud. No matter how blunt he is when expressing himself to Sachiko, this is the one thing he was afraid of bringing up. He was not afraid that his wife will start shouting or give him an icy glare, he was used to that by now. It was the fear that Sachiko will close her heart and build a wall around herself once more. Walls that he himself took years to slowly breakdown.

"Nothing. Let's go home" he just said.

"I will be right out. Tell Keiko that she can leave. I will meet you in the car."

Suguru nodded yes and left.

As soon as the door closed, her shoulders sagged and she released a sigh. She leaned her head on her interlaced fingers and closed her eyes. She can feel the exhaustion of a whole day's meetings, the hunger for she have not eaten since this morning, but the most pervasive feeling was sadness. Memories of her beloved rushed to her head, making her eyes wet. Suguru have known how special and unforgettably heart-breaking this day was for her, and she was glad he held back from saying anything. But not only this day is unforgotten, everything about her remains in her head and in her heart.

"Yumi" she whispered softly, letting her weakness embrace her as tears start to fall.

* * *

A/N: Another sad story from me, but thanks for reading anyway. Let me know your thoughts.

Thanks imoshen88 for your proposed improvements *_*


	2. To see you again

**Chapter 2: To see you again**

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi was awoken by a loud thumping sound. She pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep, only for the said pillow to be pulled up and snatched from her grasp.

"It's 7 in the morning _onee-san_ , please wake up or you'll be late for work" it was Yuuki.

Yumi mumbled something incoherent before Yuuki shook her shoulders more. It made her headache even worse and she was forced to open her eyes and shoo Yuuki away.

"How many times do I have tell you to knock before entering my room? I could have been naked under these sheets." Yumi argued groggily.

"If you were, I wouldn't care. You're my sister remember. Also, I would know your state of undress, seeing that I was the very person who brought you home. So I am certain you are still in your red dress."

Yumi closed her eyes, trying to remember a vivid memory of a worried Yuuki entering the pub and getting a hold of her arm, stopping her from having another shot of tequila. Taki helped him carry her to the car and Yuuki brought her home. She also remembered the face of their mother as she opened their door and saw a drunk Yumi in her son's arms. Her father came soon after and helped in carrying the barely conscious Yumi to her room.

The troubled faces of her family made her heart wrench. "I have a hangover" Yumi complained, washing down the guilt of worrying them. "Can't you give me a few more minutes?"

"No. You will be late if you don't get up now. Also, it is your fault for being overly drunk last night. Do I get to ask what happened?" By the tone of Yuuki's voice, he already knew the answer, so she kept her mouth shut.

She slowly pushed herself up, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her head. "I am up now. Can you please let me prepare for work in peace?" Yumi said with much sarcasm.

Her brother gave her one last calculating look before turning to leave. While Yumi, for her part, tried her best to stay seated and not put her head back down on the bed. When she felt like her nausea had subsided by a little, she slowly made her way the bathroom. She took a cold shower to wash away the webs of sleep and remnants of alcohol still crawling in her head.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko decided to go out of the office to grab a cup of coffee from a shop. She rarely goes out to walk, because usually she has people to buy her the things she need. But after another sleepless night, she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind and getting coffee seemed to be the best reason for her to be allowed to leave without any body guards (at least none that are visible).

The momentary freedom was nice, Sachiko thought. She was always surrounded by elitists, executives, her family or papers. Being out and about the Tokyo CBD, being invisible and surrounded by strangers was a well welcomed change of pace. She clutched her trench coat closer to her chest to block the chill. It was a cloudy November morning at the end of fall, making the air dry and cool to her skin. She smiled a little, just as the coffee shop came into view. But the smile was quickly wiped away when she saw the long queue of people. She sighed and fell in line. She pulled out her smart phone and started browsing through her emails to pass the time when someone suddenly hit her arm, causing her phone to fall out of her hand. The other person didn't seem to notice what happened and just proceeded to go in front of the line and towards the barista.

"Hey, Kouru-kun!" She shouted.

Sachiko was in the midst of picking up her phone when she heard the voice – a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. And as if in slow motion, she peaked out of the line of people to see the flowing brown hair of a modestly dressed woman. She was wearing a red trench coat, jeans and brown knee length boots. Even though her back was to her, Sachiko knew that the other woman's posture was elegant, if not perfect. The same posture which she knew she had.

"I have your coffee, with additional shot of espresso" the barista named Kouru replied.

"You sure know the right stuff. Thanks!" the woman replied as she handed a bill over the counter.

The person in front of Sachiko noticed her staring at the newly arrived woman, "she seems to be well acquainted with the barista here. She gets her coffee every day, skipping the line, and everybody just let her. She is a charming woman to begin with, so it seems fine to the regulars."

Sachiko looked at the speaker, he was a man in his early thirties with eyes on the back of the brown haired woman in front. She didn't like the way he looked at her, so she just nodded her head and pretended to go back to checking her mails.

"I wish she would bump into me just once, so I will have a reason to talk to her" the man commented, but Sachiko ignored him.

"Keep the change Kouru-kun. The coffee is amazing, just like always" the woman said.

"See you tomorrow Yumi-chan!"

At this Sachiko's eyes widened. She braced herself before braving to look up and see the woman's face. And just as the other person pass by on her way out, their eyes met, and at that very moment, the whole world seems to stop moving for Sachiko.

It was Yumi. _**Her**_ Yumi.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi saw her first, as she made her way out the café. She was still unsure if it was indeed Sachiko because she hasn't seen or heard from her since college. So she kept her eyes glued to the woman who has her head on her phone, casually scrolling as if reading something boring. And as the other woman lifted her head to look at her, she can't help but stop and stare. She still looked the same, black hair just below her shoulders, pink lips and sharp blue eyes. She has matured from the last time she saw her, but it just made her all the more beautiful than before, if it was even possible.

"Excuse me, but I would like to introduce myself" the man in front of Sachiko spoke.

Both women whipped their head to look at the stranger, Yumi looked at him questioningly while Sachiko turned to give him an icy glare. The man sweat dropped and awkwardly scratched his head.

"Not the best time to be acquainted with you Yumi-san?" he asked abashedly.

Upon hearing her name, Yumi looked more puzzled and was about to say something when Sachiko cut her off, "No, and why are you addressing her so casually?" she asked with that icy tone Ogasawara Sachiko was known for.

Yumi gave the man an apologetic smile and cocked her head to the side, before pulling Sachiko out of line and out of the café. Before closing the door, she raised her hand in gesture to the barista. Upon seeing him nod his head, she proceeded out.

"It was nice to bump into you too Sachiko" Yumi said.

"Why did you pull me out Yumi?"

"Well, it seems you were shooting daggers at the poor man and he has done nothing wrong" Yumi responded still with a smile on her face.

"Nothing wrong? He was addressing you as if you two were friends. And by guessing at how he talked about you, it seems like you don't even know him." Sachiko reasoned.

"What did he say about me?" Yumi asked intrigued.

"That you were a regular at this café and… Wait, are we arguing right now?" Sachiko asked, perplexed at the turn of events.

"No, I was simply saving us from humiliation in there. I will have you know that that this store makes the best macchiato and I'd hate to be banned from coming back."

"Are you saying that I am making a scene and causing you embarrassment?" Sachiko's face visibly turned red and Yumi knew that she is now fuming.

Yumi instinctively reached out to touch to other woman's face. It was a trick to calm her down that she has done countless times. It seemed to work because the moment her cold hands touched her cheeks, Sachiko's expression changed and the lines of anger from her face was gone. They stared into each other's eyes before realization hit the both of them. Yumi immediately pulled her hand away and Sachiko stepped back a little, placing her own hand from where Yumi held her.

The weirdness of the situation seemed to sink in a second too late – " _What am I doing?"_ Yumi thought.

Not a moment later, Kouru-kun's head popped out of the door, "Yumi, here's your regular Machiatto with non-fat milk."

Yumi turned to face the man. She got hold of her wallet pulled out a few bills and handed them to Kouru-kun just as she got hold of the cup from his hands. Kouru-kun gave her a bow and went back inside, not missing the flirtatious look he gave her.

Sachiko just watched the exchange and stood still unmoving as Yumi handed her the drink.

"Coffee" Yumi said as Sachiko just stared at the cup in her hands. "Is this not what you wanted?"

Sachiko averted her eyes for a second, a sign that Yumi got her order right and took the cup from Yumi's hands. "Thanks" she muttered.

"Well, this is an eventful meeting. I knew we would see each other some time, but I didn't imagine it to be like this. It was nice seeing you but I have to go because I am already late for work." Yumi said. When Sachiko didn't respond, she proceeded to leave.

"It was nice seeing you too Yumi" Sachiko called out.

Yumi raised a hand, to acknowledge that she had heard her and she disappeared into the crowd of people.

xxx

Yumi cursed inwardly for nth time that morning. She arrived late and got a scolding from her superior before getting her desk dumped with a mountain of plans she needed to finish. As punishment, the work of one of her colleagues on leave were given to her.

"Why do you put up with this Yumi-san? Your father has an architectural firm and you can work for him." Rica-san, her officemate peered into her desk.

"I need to learn more before going to work for dad. He has Yuuki to help out, so I need to learn other architectural and engineering design skills before I can really bring value to dad's company" Yumi reasoned.

"Hey! Get back to work you two!" their boss shouted from the other end of the room.

After a resounding "yes" from both of them, Yumi put her head down to start with her work. But she just ended up staring at her screen for minutes. Her mind was still on the unexpected occurrence of meeting Sachiko. Her beautiful face, the feel of her soft skin on her fingertips and her melodious voice resonating in her heart – all of which she missed for the long time that they were apart. She never really hated Sachiko, which made it harder to move on and forget her. It had been both their decision. Yumi for her part didn't want to leave Sachiko with a difficult choice of disobeying her grandfather's wish for her to be married to Suguru-san. She placed all the blame on fate and decided that they were not really destined to be together. They enjoyed their momentary freedom to love one another with the knowledge that the time will come when they have to part and this just made each moment they shared extra special. Despite their busy schedules, they found time to study together or go out on dates. There were even a few times when they went out of town, without their families and friend's knowledge.

On that fateful night that they decided to part, they both cried but made the firm decision that they will not see each other again until they were both emotionally ready. But upon seeing her now, Yumi knew that she will never be ready. That she will never be over her – not ever. She decided to start dating, with the hope that she will eventually find the right person to fall in love with and get married to. Despite telling other people that she chose to work for a multinational firm to learn and gain experience, a part of it was wanting to find her better half somehow. But she never did. Not yet at least.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko stood rooted to the spot where Yumi had left her. With a cup of coffee in hand she just stared at the throng of people, hating herself for not going after Yumi. She didn't care that she has a 9am meeting to attend to. They can wait.

Sachiko knew. The moment Yumi disappeared into the chaos of the Tokyo morning rush, that there is no other way of going after her. She could come to this café the next morning and wait for her, but it is also possible that Yumi will refrain from going to the café for a while with the fear of seeing her again. Because they both agreed not to meet until they were ready, and with what just happened, how she just froze when Yumi seemed to be unfazed by seeing her, showed that she was not ready yet. Yumi acted like she always did, while she just looked dumbfounded the whole time.

But what she cannot deny was the fact that it brought her inexplicable joy to be able to see, talk and be held by Yumi even for just a while. A ghost of their inexistent future together has always been in her head, because that is the only place where she will get to see her and be with her.

Yumi was beautiful, just as Sachiko always knew she was. But time seems to be on her side, making her Yumi even more elegant. She was almost as tall as she is, with the same waist length hair Sachiko used to have during high school. Her eyes still mirror the wonderful person she is inside and her smile still a ray of sunshine in the cold bitter day. It was the same smile that brings her out of her reverie in the past. A past she wishes to get back to, but can't.

With sad smile, Sachiko made her way back to the Ogasawara office.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts.

Thanks imoshen88 for your proposed improvements *_*


	3. Risks

**Still**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Risks**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko's phone vibrated. It was her secretary, inquiring if she should cancel or reschedule the meeting she skipped this morning. She pocketed her phone, not bothering to respond. The elevator pinged, indicating that she has reached her floor and she stepped out.

"Please reschedule my meeting to tomorrow afternoon" she said as she passed by Keiko.

"You have 2pm to 4pm available tomorrow ma'am" Keiko responded, standing up, notebook in hand to follow her boss inside the older woman's office.

"That would work. But can you confirm with Mr. Ishikawa if he has that time free as well? Otherwise, we will find another more convenient time".

Keiko looked away from her notes and stared. It was rare for Ogasawara Sachiko to consider the availability of her subordinates. Usually, they rearrange their schedules to fit hers.

"And can I request you to get some sandwiches for me?" Sachiko asked with a smile.

Again, another rare occurrence for the young secretary – seeing her boss smile and _request_ , instead of just command.

"Keiko?" Sachiko asked, when she didn't hear a response. "If it is difficult to get some delivered, I can just go to the company cafeteria. I know you're quite busy, and because of me, I might add." Sachiko said thoughtfully still oblivious of the other woman's surprise.

"N-n-no ma'am. I will order some sandwiches and get it delivered right away. Do I get tuna, like before?"

"Tuna sounds good, thank you Keiko. And no need to rush, I have the morning off due to the cancelled meeting." She added before turning her attention to her laptop to respond to various emails.

Keiko walked out of the office still questioning what could have caused her boss to be this nice. She had been working for Ogasawara Sachiko for two years now and it was Ms. Sachiko's dedication to her work that made Keiko want to stay and work with this powerful woman even more. She is not the kindest boss, but to Keiko she has always been reasonable. She rarely shouts at her and has never asked for anything beyond Keiko's capabilities. But this version of a kinder Ogasawara Sachiko-sama surprised her, not believing that it existed. With a light heart, Keiko proceeded to her desk and looked at the take away leaflets to get her boss some lunch, which she rarely had.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi's day went by in a blur. She finished the task assigned to her, but it was almost midnight before she was able to shut her computer down and organize the stack of plans back to her manager's desk for review. The office was almost empty by now, so she dropped all formality and pulled her hair up using one of her pencils. An old habit for when she is stressed and have mountains of work to finish in a hurry.

"Still pulling those all nighters, Fukuzawa-san?"

"Akira-san, I see you have your own pile of plans for boss' review" Yumi nodded at the documents in the man's arms.

"Actually, they were Minami Rica-san's. She needed to leave due to an emergency so she asked for my help at the last minute"

Akira Jun-san is Yumi's senior by a few years. He had helped her when she was just starting, and once in a while still gives Yumi advice on how to handle their hot headed manager. And unknown to Yumi is one of her secret admirers. Akira-san decided to accept Minami-san's work because he knew that Fukuzawa-san will be rendering overtime as well. He knew to keep his distance, seeing as the woman he considers his junior is a heart-breaker. He found it unbelievable at first, given that she has an angelic face and a positive persona. Only when one of his colleagues got his heart broken did he believe the rumours to be true.

"You mean an 'emergency' date?" Yumi laughed.

Akira blushed, it was that open and joyous laugh that made him want to make Fukuzawa his'. With a shake of his head, "It was just a date?!" he said in disbelief.

"Actually yes. Don't tell her I told you Akira-san"

"And what made you decide to turn on your friend?"

"You seem like a kind person. You helped me a lot when I started in this firm and you still do, until now. How about I treat you to dinner? As an apology for my friend's _emergency?_ "

Akira was scared, he wanted to say 'no' and avoid being too close with this heart breaker. But her innocent smile and gentle eyes called out to him. Without much thought, he nodded 'yes'.

* * *

xxx

"It was a mistake. A total mistake to date Akira-san" Yumi said. She and Yoshino are on their way to the coffee shop one Sunday afternoon. They were wrapped in winter clothes to block the cold December winter air.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A month. It was just a casual dinner after work, when he suddenly confessed and asked if we could date. How could I decline, he has been my mentor for so long?!" Yumi said burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with dating him? Men take a longer time to mature, so dating an older guy may be the right choice for you" Yoshino responded.

"You don't understand Yoshino-" Yumi whined.

"Let me guess, you want to break up with him now, don't you?" her friend said knowingly.

Yumi nodded. Of course she wanted to break up with him. It was suffocating. She sees him the moment she walks into the office, eats lunch with him (unless he has client meetings) and even goes out to dinner with him most of the time. He is very possessive, making every guy in the office afraid of approaching Yumi even if the conversation is work-related. She hates it. But at the same time, she cannot bring herself to break up with him because the man has been promoted to a senior designer and they are now working on a project together. Putting things to an end may also mean the start of awkward project meetings.

"This is awful" Yumi said as she pushed the door open and the aromatic smell of coffee reached her nose, making her a tad bit happier. The line was shorter today, so Yumi happily went to the end of the line.

"I will break up with him." Yumi finally said with resolve.

Yoshino sighed. "I knew you would eventually end up with that conclusion"

Yumi gave her a look before saying "I'm getting a mint mocha today" to man behind the counter.

"Just chamomile tea for me" Yoshino chimed in.

"Hey there Yumi-san" the barista, one of Kouru-kun's friends, greeted her before punching their orders. He called out to the bar to have their drinks prepared. And just as she handed money to the man, his face lit up as if remembering something and said, "Are you acquainted with that black haired woman?"

Yumi instantly knew who he was talking about, but acted nonchalant about it. "Who?"

"You know, the one you pulled out of the café just last month because she was scolding one of our regulars. She left her book at one of the tables last week. The book doesn't have a contact number, only a name. We waited for her to return but never did. It was Kouru who remembered that you two were acquainted, seeing as you knew the coffee she would be ordering, remember?" the barista said.

"She really is a looker isn't she?" the guy continued. "She has an air of superiority around her that makes you just stare, admire her from afar, and not approach her. You two are close friends?"

Yumi was beginning to shake her head that he was mistaken, but before she got a word out, the man shoved a paperback book into her hands. She flipped the cover and true enough on the first page was _her_ name.

"Can you give that back?" the barista said.

"One regular mint mocha and one chamomile tea for Yumi!" someone at the end of the bar shouted.

"That's ours" Yoshino exclaimed, pulling the still dazed Yumi out of the now growing line of customers.

Yoshino picked up the tray of coffee with one hand and proceeded to pulling her friend with another towards one empty spot by the corner.

"What was that all about?" Yoshino asked as she settled across from Yumi at a small round wooden table.

When Yumi did not respond, she continued, "You met with **Sachiko-sama** in **this** coffee shop?"

Her friend's voice was accusing, as if she hid this little detail on purpose. "It was an accidental meeting. I was getting my coffee and so was she." Yumi defended.

"Ogasawara Sachiko does not line up for coffee" Yoshino said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well she does. Or at least she did, when I bumped into her."

"And you ordered coffee for her?" Yoshino accused again.

"It's a long story Yoshino-san"

"Well, we have the whole afternoon" giving her a look that they will not leave until she spills the beans.

With a sigh, Yumi told her everything. It was not really so much of a long story that made her _forget_ sharing the encounter with Yoshino. It was because she herself still could not believe that it happened.

"And you just stood outside this café and argued like a normal _couple_?" Yoshino was smiling now.

"No! Of course not. It was… well, I…" Yumi began. How she was able to act normally around Sachiko still puzzled her.

"Just admit that you still love her and still wish to get back together with her" Yoshino laughed, but abruptly stopped upon seeing Yumi's expression. She mentally kicked herself for her insensitivity.

Her lips were drawn to a smile, but her eyes were pools of sadness, "No Yoshino-san, I cannot be with her. So can we drop the topic?"

Yoshino still cannot understand why they agreed to break up even when they still clearly love each other. And why they haven't got back together despite still feeling the same way after all these years still puzzles her. But she will leave that persuading to another day, when her friend was ready. And the upcoming event in a few months is a perfect time to push Yumi until she gives up and rushes back into Sachiko-sama's welcoming arms.

* * *

xxx

It took Yumi a week before she decided to drop by the Ogasawara Company to return Sachiko's book. It was adorned by a simple book cover, Yumi herself made and gave to her _onee-sama_ when they were still in high school. She always kept the book in her bag, debating what to do with the accursed item. Until one morning, she steeled her resolve and decided to give it back.

In her head, she pictured going into the company's reception area and hand the book to one of many receptionist claiming that an _Ogasawara Sachiko_ had left her book at a café and that she just happened to pick it up. It was a simple plan and she doesn't even need to see her.

It was on her Friday off that she decided to do it. She dressed herself in black pressed slacks and a long sleeve blouse, to be able to _fit in_.

The atrium of the Ogasawara Company was enormous. She went with a throng of people going in to avoid being questioned by the security guard as to why she didn't have an ID. Once inside, she looked for the reception desk only to find herself surrounded by more people in business suits. She was being dragged towards the elevator, away from the front desk she needed to go to. When she tried to break away from the group, one of the guards gave her a questioning look. So she just smiled and went back inside the elevator.

The chatter died down as the elevator door closed. She patiently waited for the door to open, not daring to press a lower floor button and draw attention on herself once again. She was planning to transfer to another lift as soon as the door opens to go back down the lobby, leave the book at the desk without another word and exit the building. _The book has a name, they will figure it out,_ she reasoned.

The elevator pinged and slowed down. Yumi heaved a sigh of relief, thinking she was seconds away from walking out this building. Not expecting to see a very stunned _Ogasawara_ Suguru on the other side of the door.

One man from the back excused himself to exit the elevator, and Yumi being in front of a full elevator was forced to get out to let the man through. She nodded to Suguru-san by way of greeting before stepping back inside. But she was unable to because Suguru instantly grabbed her arms and yanked her away from the closing elevator doors.

"That was dangerous Yumi-chan" Suguru-san said.

His companions were surprised by his actions, but was even more surprised by the familiar way he addressed the young beautiful woman.

"Saa-chan will kill me if she finds out that I let you be crushed by the elevator door" he joked. "I have a business meeting right now, Sachiko's office is down by the hall. She is not there at the moment and will not be back until about noon, but you can wait for her." Suguru-san said hurriedly.

"You look good Yumi-chan" he smiled one last time before walking towards the direction of a conference room.

Yumi watched Suguru-san's retreating back, torn between taking the elevator door back down and walking towards the place he indicated. According to Suguru-san, she is out and the possibility of encountering her is very little.

Should she risk it?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the comments on the first two chapters. As always, please share your thoughts with me.

**imoshen88 thanks for being another set of eyes to review my story** \\(^_^)/


	4. Barriers

**Chapter 4: Barriers**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters.

A/N: _Italic sentences are for thoughts, past recollection or events._

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi decided it was less trouble for her to just leave the book to Sachiko's secretary. She slowly walked down the hall, not failing to notice the large doors leading up to various offices. And at the far end of the hall was a desk where a young woman in in her early twenties was seated. She was wearing glasses and was busy typing away at her desktop.

"Excuse me" Yumi said.

The woman looked up from her work. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I found this at a café and thought it would be best to give it back" Yumi gently laid the book on the woman's table, and Yumi instantly saw the recognition flash in her eyes. She picked it up and saw the name printed on the first page.

"Do you recognize it?" she can't help but ask.

"Not the book, no. But the book cover? Ms. Sachiko always has that with her. Whenever she has free time to read, this knitted book cover is always on whatever books she brings with her. It just surprised me to see that she lost it and didn't even notice." The young woman stopped, sensing that she has talked too much. "Anyway, thank you for returning it."

Yumi bowed to leave and has gone a few paces before she was called again, "your name?"

Yumi turned to face her once again, shook her head and said "it doesn't matter. I just wanted to give it back to Sachiko."

The woman's eyes widen at the ease and familiarity of the way this lady said her boss' name. Then it made her wonder, _why was she allowed to go up the executive floor just to give back a book she picked up?_ Keiko mused.

"Sorry ma'am, but company policy requires that I get your name and your number, so Ms. Ogasawara can call you back" Keiko lied, sensing the need to do so.

Yumi was surprised, _leave my number?_

"I'm sorry, I can't" with that she hurriedly left.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, she jammed her fingers at the 'down' button wishing for the lift to come sooner. Sachiko's secretary doesn't seem to be running after her, so she calmed down.

' _Why would she? It was just the name and number of a stranger – a stranger who uses her boss' given name casually'_ , Yumi thought. She mentally smacked herself at her folly. It was really stupid of her.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Keiko pressed the intercom button and waited for a response.

"Yes Keiko? Is this urgent?"

Keiko cursed under her breath. Due to the surprise visitor, she has forgotten her boss' command that she is not to be disturbed unless it was really important. She even lied to Ogasawara Suguru-san that Ms. Sachiko is out and that she will not be back until noon.

"Nothing Ms. Sachiko. Sorry for disturbing you" she muttered in a low voice.

Beep.

After a while, the intercom buzzed again.

"You would not make the mistake of calling unless it is necessary Keiko. What is it?"

"Your book cover, Ms. Sachiko" came Keiko's meek reply.

From the other side of the room, Keiko heard the loud scraping of a chair soon followed by the opening of the door.

"What was that?" Sachiko was irritated. She can't believe that her secretary will disturb her for a small matter such as this.

Keiko saw the daggers flashing in Sachiko's eyes making her flinch. She raised the book up to cover her face before speaking. "A woman with brown hair came to return your book"

Sachiko snatched the book and was about to start scolding Keiko when from the corner of her eyes, she saw the elevator door shut and behind it, was _her._

Sachiko's head snapped back to Keiko. "What did she say was her name?"

"She didn't. I asked her to leave her name and number, but she immediately ran off."

"Does she have brown eyes – " Sachiko shook her head. What are the odds of Yumi actually coming to see her?

"Yes she does. She is also very pretty and gentle mannered." Keiko added upon seeing the thoughtful look on Sachiko's face.

"I need the executive elevator now." Sachiko suddenly announced, much to Keiko's surprise, and strode off to the direction of the elevator without another word. She cannot take her chances, she has to confirm if it was indeed _her._

Hearing the hurried steps of Sachiko has brought Keiko out of her stupor. With shaking fingers, she pressed a local number, "Executive elevator, now!" she almost exclaimed, afraid that Ms. Sachiko will lash out at her if she missed going after that woman. She has never seen Ms. Sachiko this - elated? Anxious? She couldn't find the right word.

As additional measure, Keiko called the front desk "Hello, this is from Ogasawara Sachiko-sama's office. One of Ms. Sachiko's visitors will be exiting building premises in a while. She is currently in elevator number 2. She is wearing a white cotton blouse, black slacks and a red trench coat. Do not allow her to leave. Please alert security at once. Ms. Sachiko is on her way to meet with the guest."

"Is it safe for Ogasawara-sama?" the woman on the other end of the line inquired.

Keiko smiled, "Yes it is safe. The woman is her friend."

Keiko was afraid to cause trouble for Ms. Sachiko's friend by alerting the guards and forbidding her to leave. But she felt it was the right thing to do. And then she remembered that her boss forgot to bring a coat or a blazer. She is never seen outside of her office with just a sleeveless blouse because she considers it best to always look professional, especially since she is a member of top management. She even scolded Keiko one time for not being in business attire, saying that she is an extension of herself because she is her secretary. With this thought, Keiko hastily stood up to get Ms. Sachiko coat, thinking that she can still make it before the elevator comes.

Meanwhile, Sachiko arrived at the executive elevator, only to find the door closed shut. She impatiently tapped her heeled shoes on the tiled floor. _"Where the hell is that damned elevator?"_ she muttered under her breath.

"Sachiko?" a voice called from behind her.

"Mother?!" Sachiko replied, unable to hide her surprise.

Sayako was baffled by how Sachiko looked, leaving her office without her coat and with a visible line of edginess on her beautiful face. _What happened for her to be this impatient?_ Sayako thought.

Before another word was said, the door chimed open and Sachiko rushed inside. "I am sorry mother but I am in a hurry." She pressed to close the door, knowing that she has some explaining to do as soon as she gets home.

Keiko was not able to reach her boss in time, but found the chairman's wife and Ms. Sachiko's mother looking perplexed.

"Good morning Ogasawara-sama" she greeted.

"Keiko-san good morning" Sayako smiled, "would you happen to know why Sachiko was in a hurry?"

Keiko fidgeted, assessing if this matter should be shared.

"It's fine, Sachiko wouldn't know" The older Ogasawara winked. She has such a kind-natured aura that makes you want to just abide by her request. Quite the opposite from Ogasawara Sachiko who make people follow her because of fear.

"Her friend ma'am. She was going after her friend." Keiko responded, deciding that this piece of detail would not be detrimental or problematic for her boss. And anyway, the woman requesting for the information is her mother.

"Does this friend have a name?"

Keiko once again kicked herself. She should have gotten at least the woman's name.

"I'm sorry but she didn't leave a name."

"Is she a young woman in her twenties with brown hair and gentle brown eyes?" the older Ogasawara asked knowingly. _Only Yumi-san have this effect on Sachiko,_ she concluded.

Upon seeing Keiko nod, the older woman smiled knowingly "Thank you Keiko" and with that she left.

Keiko stared at the Ogasawara Sayako-sama's retreating back, _maybe this woman is more important that I thought._ Keiko thought.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi sighed in relief. She had returned the book without the need to see _her_. She also narrowly escaped from having that secretary take her name and number. She pressed the 'G' button, noticing that there were other passengers getting off on other floors.

She was the only remaining passenger when the elevator screen suddenly stopped showing what floor she was on. Thinking that it was broken, she just continued to patiently wait for her stop. She was expecting the door to open to a lobby full of people like earlier, but it didn't. Instead of the atrium, the elevator stopped a level down to the first floor basement, seeing the 'B1' signed on the one of the car park columns. She headed out and was thinking of taking the stairs, deciding it might not be safe to use a broken elevator. But as soon as she stepped out, she was greeted by a very pissed Sachiko.

She was currently seated on the hood of a white Porsche, wearing a skirt an inch above her knees, a sleeveless blouse and a very irritated look. She was striding elegantly towards her with that scowl and icy glare of hers.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko was beyond irritated. She has been agonizing over not running after Yumi that day. In her head, she has run multiple scenarios of their first meeting since the break up and none of it came close to what actually happened. In her head, she was confident and happy see her again, asking if she would be free to _catch-up_. Yumi will agree, of course, and they will become friends. She imagined being able call Yumi if she is stressed out or just in need of company or that Yumi would call her because she needed someone to talk to. But the story stops there – at least in her head. _Can she really be okay with Yumi just being her friend? Will she be able to handle Yumi talking about her boyfriend?_

It was these thoughts that made Sachiko take one step back. She was not yet ready. And with it, comes the price of avoiding any form of contact with Yumi, until she can keep her emotions in check.

She has gone back to the café on weekends since that incident. Thinking that if fate would allow her to see Yumi once again, it would be on the day Yumi is least likely to go in a café by the CBD. She stayed there to read a book and wait until her coffee is all gone, and then she would leave. She remembered feeling both relief and sorrow, on those days when Yumi did not come. Until one day, tired of waiting for a woman she knew would never come, she decided to stop. With her coffee still half full, she walked out and went home. If it weren't for the thought of seeing Yumi, she wouldn't risk staying out in a place full of people. She is still not very comfortable being around so many people, especially males. Unlike Yumi, she is not oblivious of her surroundings. She knew that people, especially men are eyeing her with desire, deciding whether or not they should approach her. There was even one gentleman who was brave enough to talk to her, despite her giving off an aura of indifference. She gave him a cold shoulder, knowing that he doesn't deserve even an ounce of her attention.

All of her pent up frustration of waiting for Yumi rushed back to her, making her angry. Yumi was almost at arm's reach, just beyond her door a few moments ago, only for her to leave without a word to her? Yumi had been so close…

She closed her eyes to calm herself. She sat herself on one of her family's cars nearest the elevator where she knew Yumi would come out. Security called to inform her of Keiko's instructions about her _friend_.

" _That's good" she responded, "but instead of the ground floor, make sure her elevator goes to B1" without waiting for an affirmation, she ended the call._

The elevator bell shook her out of her musing. She saw Yumi and once again mixed emotions swirled in her head. She strode towards her, never breaking eye contact. She stopped just a few feet away from a still confused Yumi "What is the meaning of this, Fukuzawa Yumi?"

Yumi shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"You go to my office and then just disappear without a word?" Sachiko was angry. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that is for me? To know that you are here, in my office, but I am unable to see you?"

"I – " Yumi remain speechless. She had not prepared for this and was now finding her tongue tied.

"What?!" Sachiko almost shouted hysterically.

Yumi sensed the urgency to abate the growing anger of Sachiko, but was still unable to think of anything to say.

Sachiko's eyes softened, "ever since I saw you in that cafe I – "

"I am not yet ready Sachiko" Yumi interjected.

"Neither am I…" she admitted. "So why are you here?"

Yumi looked troubled, like her, unable to explain the need to see the other. After that eventful morning, her head has been full of thoughts of Sachiko. Battling the desire to be together, despite knowing how much they love they still hold in their hearts. It was torture. Being this close to the one you love, but unable to hold her because it was scary, because it was wrong and because it was against the will of fate.

"Your book…" Yumi lied, and Sachiko can sense it.

"Really Yumi?"

"I'm sorry Sachiko, I shouldn't have come" with a shaky voice she said. It was contrary to the brave Yumi she met a month ago, but still the Yumi she loves.

It was the final straw before Sachiko cursed loudly, momentarily stunning Yumi, before the older girl pulled her into an embrace. Yumi let herself be dragged into that embrace, but it took a moment before the younger girl let go of her apprehensions and encircled her in her arms as well. It was the most comforting and terrifying feeling.

"I missed you" Sachiko whispered.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter filled with drama, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Hoping to hear your thoughts.


	5. Distance

**Chapter 5: Distance**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters.

A/N: _Italic texts are for 'thoughts' , recollections or events that happened in the past._

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko's phone vibrated. Yumi freed herself from Sachiko's embrace and urged her to take the call. The screen showed it was Suguru-san.

"It's your **husband** " Yumi mumbled, looking like she has been slapped by reality. "I shouldn't have come to see you" she repeated.

Sachiko cancelled the call and pocketed her phone. She turned her attention back to Yumi who was backing away from her. Sachiko saw the troubled expression of Yumi and frowned. It was heart breaking to see that expression on her face. A part of her knew that if Yumi would ask, she would be willing to give up everything just to be with her. Sadly, Yumi doesn't seem to want to make the request. Yumi remains to be the unselfish girl she was when Sachiko met her in high school. And like their last break up, Yumi said she doesn't want Sachiko sacrificing anything just to be with her.

Thus finally Sachiko replied. "No, you shouldn't have come."

"So does this mean that this is another goodbye?" in a hushed voice, Yumi asked.

Sachiko bit her lip and averted her gaze. After a long pause, she responded "Do you want it to be?" She was giving her the decision.

Yumi likewise took her time, seemingly trying to find the right words. Sachiko knew the answer to her question, but she wanted to ask anyway. The younger girl clenched her fist as if bracing herself, "it has to be this way"

Sachiko looked into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. "I know" she uttered. From the beginning, she knew it was _impossible_ for them.

And with a resigned sigh she joked, "Will you try to get over me this time?"

"I will try" Yumi returned her smile.

Yumi left soon after. Her phone vibrated again. She glanced down at her phone and saw a message from Suguru-san that Yumi is currently in the building.

 _No, she already left - again_ , Sachiko said to the blank space Yumi was occupying earlier.

xxx

Sachiko went back to her office and attended the scheduled meetings for the day, most of which didn't turn out good. The project updates presented to her were dismal, in her opinion.

She went home early that day, and headed straight to her bedroom, but with her mood still at its worst. She doesn't share a room, let alone a bed, with Suguru-san. She sprawled on her bed in an unladylike manner. She dropped all pretences and let her handbag and laptop fall off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Thinking back to the occurrence earlier, the way she rushed (almost ran) to the elevator to make sure she reached Yumi this time, to forgetting her blazer and be dressed inappropriately in front of other people in the office, to closing the elevator door on her mother, and up to the time when she grabbed Yumi to pull her into an embrace despite having CCTV cameras everywhere, she knew she was not herself. The way she looked and acted earlier was far from the calm and collected Sachiko everybody knew her to be, and she didn't care. She didn't regret going after her. When she was with Yumi, she could drop the mask and be open about her emotions – only with Yumi.

She brought her slender arms to cover her eyes, trying to erase the recent memory from her mind. But her skin still recalls the feel of Yumi in her arms and her gentle movements as she buried her head onto Sachiko's shoulders and hair. The momentary closeness, allowing her barriers to fall for the briefest of times and then put it back up as soon as she let her go.

But she will not break down. She is no longer the child that she used to be. And with the strength and resolve she has gathered up in the past years – the years she was facing the world alone and not relying on Yumi – she fetched her phone.

"Father?"

There was a woman's voice in the background. It seems to be that her father was quite _busy_ at the moment. She exhaled audibly to calm her nerves. This is one of the reasons why she has to let Yumi go, because she doesn't want to be like her father and grandfather. To commit the same sin that has brought sadness to her and her mother. And she knew Yumi didn't want to be branded a _mistress_ either.

"Sachiko"

"You're _busy_ at the moment?"

"No, it's alright. It is very rare of you to call. But we will be seeing each other tomorrow, can't this wait?"

 _He's not going home tonight,_ Sachiko concluded.

"I will take on the business deal with our partners in Singapore" she announced.

"But that deal is scheduled in a week's time. Will you be able to prepare for it?"

"Yes father. I will be getting the documents from Suguru-san this very moment so I can meet his team and start the preparations. I will send regular emails so you can keep track of my progress and you can assess whether or not I am ready by the end of next week". Sachiko said in her business-like voice.

Her father sighed. It seems she will get her way again this time. "Okay Sachiko. You don't have to keep me updated, because once you put your mind to it, I know you can do it. Just don't exhaust yourself too much, okay?"

"Yes father" she said and waited for the older man to hang up.

Sachiko then sent a message to Suguru-san about the project. It will eat up her whole week to prepare, and after that, she will be going to and from Singapore, getting the much needed distance she wished to get.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Almost a week had passed. Yumi dropped her bag onto Yoshino's couch and settled herself down. She plucked out the pony tail off of her long hair and exhaled loudly.

"I take it the break-up didn't go very well?" Yoshino stated.

Yumi shook her head 'no' and leaned back on the chair, willing the tiredness to disappear.

"Coffee?" Yoshino offered.

"Do you have some liquor?" Yumi responded still with her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

"Isn't it too early for that?"

"This is the last time I will be breaking up with someone before breakfast."

Yoshino laughed, "Does it mean you intend to break more hearts after this?"

Yumi looked at her friend and laughed.

She was exhausted. Jun-san did not want to accept the break up until the very end. She decided to do it while they were on their morning run in a gym, because it was too cold to run out in the park. On one of their rests, she decided to say the news only to find the man weeping his eyes out, begging her to forgive his possessiveness and promising that he would change. He reasoned that he just didn't want to lose her and that was why he was acting the way he did. He said that he will give her space – a week – to think this through.

xxx

" _No Jun-san, I don't need a week" Yumi said._

" _Of course you do! You will think about it Yumi-san, right? I will give you time. I will not approach or talk to you for the time being. I will ask our manager to reassign me to another project so we do not have to meet for the Shibuya-9 Project."_

 _Yumi shook her head and his eyes widened in disbelief._

" _I'm sorry Jun-san, it's over" she said firmly._

 _xxx_

"Then he came after me. I was already inside my car and he was still banging on the window pleading for me to take him back. It was the worst break-up by far." Yumi complained as she put her head in her hands in exasperation.

Yoshino stood up to go to the kitchen and after a while handed Yumi a cup of sake. "This is all this house has to offer" she said.

"I thought it was too early for this?" Yumi asked but still took the offered cup.

"By the sound of it, it seems like you really need it." Yoshino reasoned. "You shouldn't have waited for another week Yumi-san. Remember that talk we had at the café, where you said you will break up with him?"

Yumi downed the sake in one go, earning her a surprised look from Yoshino. She was unable to tell her friend that the reason she stuck with Jun-san longer was because she needed a distraction... from _her_. Only to conclude that Jun-san is not providing enough of a diversion from thinking about her old lover.

It has been a week since the incident, but she can still vividly remember the warmth of Sachiko's embrace and the silkiness of her voice as she whispered that she missed her. It took a while for them to separate and give each other some space. But in the end, she knew they still shouldn't be together. She knew that Sachiko is willing to risk everything for her – a risk she doesn't want Sachiko to take. She would rather bear with the pain of being apart from her, rather than let Sachiko suffer estrangement from her family and from society.

"You're thinking about another person entirely, aren't you Yumi-san?" Yoshino said, shaking her out of her recollection. "You never told me what happened about that book of Sachiko-sama's"

"Maybe next time Yoshino-san. I have Jun-san to worry about at the moment" she lied.

Yoshino just shrugged. She knew her friend too well to know that the other woman hasn't thought back to her ex-boyfriends the least bit. They were too unimportant to deserve that look of despair that just flashed across her friend's face. But forcing her to talk wouldn't work, not now anyway.

"I sent a message to Rica-san if we could switch projects" Yumi said a little more cheerfully.

"Isn't that the project in Nara?'

"Yes. That way I will be physically apart from Jun-san. Rica-san hated that project anyway because she can't bear to be separated from her boyfriend."

"Does it mean you will be in Nara for weeks?"

"I will not give you a chance to miss me" Yumi joked. "I will be here in Tokyo on weekends and anyway I promise to be back for the New Year festival."

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Unlike Japan, there was no winter in Singapore and Sachiko relished the warm morning air in her face as she went to the edge of the view deck of the Marina Bay Sands. Truthfully, she was afraid of heights – she still is. But this is just something she wanted to do, even once.

She still remembered the time when she participated at the Handera School Festival. The three of them, together with Shimako and Rei, were asked to sit on a high wooden stage where smelly and sweaty teenage boys were rushing to get to you. It was a horrible experience, but she kept her act together. She was Rosa Chinesis after all, and it was her duty. It was also the same day when Yumi had gone missing, only to find out later on that she has been _kidnapped_ because of a very stupid reason. She wanted to slap the face of the men that dared harm _her_ Yumi, but was appeased by Suguru-san, saying that Yumi handled the matter herself.

How she was able to bear being on a high, unstable structure, she didn't know. Back then, she believed that it was her own desire to prove that she can do these things that made her accept the job. But looking back now and remembering the conversation with Yumi days before, she realized that it was only through Yumi's influence that she was able to do a task that she thought was once impossible.

With these thoughts, she smiled and went to the elevator. On her way, she passed by a street magician.

"Do you have a moment miss?" the man was wearing jeans and a plain collared shirt.

She averted her gaze and pretended not to hear him. "This will take only a minute" the man came running after her.

He immediately handed her a fork.

Sachiko looked down at the object questioningly.

"You can check, it's just a regular fork" the man said with a smirk.

Sachiko wanted to shout that she doesn't care and throw the fork off of the edge of the building. But there were people staring, so she decided to play along. She pretended to bend it with her hands just to test it, but it didn't budge.

Upon seeing Sachiko's action, the magician smiled and asked her to hold the fork upright, with half of the handle clutched in her hand tightly. The magician then turned the top of the fork three times. Sachiko can feel the handle turning in her closed fist and it made her wonder what trick this mas was trying to pull.

"Open your hand" the man demanded.

Sachiko hated the commanding tone but obliged with his request. To her surprise the body of the fork was twisted. Her eyes widened for just a second, so the street magician didn't see her reaction.

Thinking that she was still not impressed, the man asked her to hold the fork upright again. The man ran his thumb in an upward motion along the stem of the same fork and Sachiko visibly saw it bend toward her. This time, she was unable to hide her surprise and almost dropped the fork to the ground. The crowd around her burst into applause and the magician smiled and bowed at the appreciation.

Sachiko, now back to her senses, handed the now disfigured fork back to the man. But he raised his hands and shook his head, "Please keep it. It is a reminder that _nothing_ _is impossible_ "

And before the man turned to leave, he added "even forks bend, right?"

* * *

A/N: The part about the street magician is an experience that happened to me personally. And it still baffles me to this day as to how he did it. ^_^

The part about the Hanadera School Festival is _somehow_ with reference to the Anime version of MSGM OVA 3.


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Yumi**

It was mid-December when Yumi took the _shinkansen_ together with two other companions to Nara. It had taken very little effort to convince her boss to give her the Nara project seeing how adamant Rica-san was at doing it. The project has been delayed due to the other girl's reluctance to stay in Nara for longer periods of time, not wanting to be separated from her boyfriend, and it was costing the company more on travel costs.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at their hotel.

"So you broke up with Akira-san?" Eiko-san, another friend of Yumi's from the office, asked. They shared a hotel room, while their supervisor was in the room adjacent to theirs. They were currently unpacking their belongings.

"Yes, but I am not comfortable talking about it. Sorry." Yumi didn't want to talk about these things with Eiko-san. Only Yoshino-san knew her stories.

"Sure. The break up was just last week right? I'm sure the wounds are still fresh"

Yumi inwardly rolled her eyes. _Fresh wounds? Please._

"Anyway, I have some friends here in Nara and they invited me for a group date. I hoped you could join us." It was always the same topic with Eiko – either boys or going on dates.

"I don't know, I just want to get a good night's sleep to prepare for tomorrow's work."

At this Eiko-san dropped the clothes she was holding and hugged Yumi's arm tightly "please, just this once Yumi-san" she pleaded. "Please Please Please Please…" Eiko-san repeated as she shook Yumi's arm violently, acting like a kid.

Eiko-san had always been like this. If she wants something, she will not stop until she gets what she wants. It will be a long _tiring_ discussion, which in the end, Yumi will have no choice but to cave in.

"Okay, fine" she began, turning to face her friend. "But don't expect me to really join in on conversations."

"Yay! Of course Yumi-san. Just sit there and wait for the cute guys to flirt with you." Eiko-san said happily.

"Don't expect me to flirt as well" Yumi just sighed.

xxx

Yumi dressed modestly. Just a short skirt, leggings, knitted blouse and a brown winter jacket. She was not really dressing to impress. The group composed of four men and four women. Eiko-san was also able to _force_ Ikari-san, their immediate superior for this project, to join them. As to how she did, Yumi decided not to ask.

They now sat in a restaurant. Yumi was at the far end and was quietly sipping her iced tea, letting the others do the talking.

"You seem quiet" the young man from across her leaned on his hand and stared at her.

Yumi gave him a smile and proceeded to ignore the world around her.

"I am Nagisa Kyouya" he said.

Yumi gave him a nod. _Here we go again,_ she thought.

Nagisa-san continued making small talk, he tried to find a topic that would get her attention. But in the end, he only earned noncommittal 'hmms' from Yumi.

Upon noticing her friend's lack of interest, Eiko-san jumped into the conversation. "Kyouya is a friend of mine. He used to work for a Tokyo company before he was assigned here at Nara" she said addressing Yumi. And to Kyouya-san she said, " **Fukuzawa Yumi-san** just broke up with her boyfriend last week, so forgive her for not being too talkative tonight."

"Ah, that explains it." He then stood up, "then, can you come with me for a while Fukuzawa-san?" he said as he offered her a sweet smile.

Yumi was startled at the sudden invitation. The man leaned forward and whispered to her ear, "I say we get out of this boring group date and I take you to see what Nara looks like at night. I promise this will make you feel better."

She wanted to explain to Nagisa-san that she was okay and not feeling bad due to her recent break-up. But Yumi knew better than to open up with this stranger. She kept her life and _affairs_ private, or at least tried to. Because she was sure to have heard the rumour that she was a 'heart breaker'. She never refuted it, the rumours were somehow true. But whether or not she intended to 'leave a trail of crying guys' (as Yoshino-san once said) was not her intention. She just haven't found the right person yet.

Eiko-san's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yumi-san is from Lillian High School" her friend said proudly. "Isn't that right Yumi-san?"

"It shows in the way she carries herself, with simple elegance" Nagisa-san intoned.

Then another man said, "by any chance do you know an Ogasawara Sachiko?"

Yumi fought the urge to cough out the iced tea she just sipped, upon hearing her _name_.

"You mean _**the**_ _Ogasawara?_ Beautiful billionaire Ogasawara Sachiko? _"_ Eiko-san said almost in admiration. "Do you know her Hagane-san?" she asked the man. "I saw her interview in the magazine once and I would have to say she is one lucky woman. A top executive at such a young age. She is a real life princess, with everything handed to her on a silver platter. It's as if she never encountered any difficulty in life."

A twinge of anger rose up her throat. Yumi wanted to contradict her friend, that Sachiko's life was far from easy. These people just don't understand, how Sachiko had been busy with training and learning their business even if she was just in college, while most girls her age were out there partying. She balled her fists in an attempt to keep her emotions in check.

But it seemed like the conversation wasn't over.

"I work for her husband, Ogasawara Suguru-sama" Hagane-san said loudly for everyone to hear. "I was invited to some of the company parties held in Tokyo, you know being a manager and all. And at one of those events, I had the opportunity to be introduced to Suguru and Sachiko Ogasawara." He paused, waiting for the envious reactions before he continued. "She is very beautiful, but the kind that you just want to admire from afar, knowing she's totally out of your league. But Suguru-sama fits her perfectly. He's good looking and comes from a good family like her, that's probably why they are perfect couple."

At this, Yumi's brow furrowed, feeling the anger in her boil and her jealousy intensify.

 _Yes, they are perfect together,_ Yumi thought. _Just perfect._

Xxx

 _Yumi didn't inform anyone that she was attending the wedding. Thankfully, Sachiko didn't give her an invitation and neither of her Yamayurikai friends asked her to come either. Despite keeping their relationship a secret, it seems like everyone still knew._

 _Yumi stood at the back of the church, wearing jeans and a button down blouse. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder and her hair was in braids. She was in her senior year in college and was on her way to school. Despite constantly convincing herself that she should not see Sachiko after their break up, she just couldn't stop herself from going to the wedding._

' _I will be there for just a second. I just want to see with my own eyes that I have truly lost her to someone else' Yumi told herself._

 _It was a grandiose event, just as she expected, given how famous and influential the Ogasawara's were. And it just made it all the more easier for her to blend in with the big crowd of guests. However, the church was enormous and she was so far back that she could barely see the bride and groom standing by the altar. There were TV screens at every interval so the guests at the back can watch the ceremony up close._

 _She squeezed herself in, to get closer to one of the monitors and that's where she saw and heard it. Sachiko and Suguru-san reciting the vows together, their hands intertwined and with a gold wedding ring on their fingers._

"… _till death do us part" they echoed._

 _And the crowd burst into applause._

 _It was then that Yumi hurriedly left. She doesn't want to get to the part where the groom will kiss the bride. No, she can't bear to see Sachiko's lips be claimed by another. She doesn't have to, because that same vision and nightmare have been haunting her since Sachiko told her that the wedding will happen after she graduates college._

 _She knew that she was the one who told Sachiko that she doesn't want her to give up everything for their relationship. She knew that by choosing to give up on them, the wedding was bound to happen. She knew that by letting Sachiko go, she is stripping herself of all the rights to be a part of the older woman's life. It was her decision. So why does it hurt this damn much?_

 _She made her way out and ran. She felt her chest constricting as if her heart was being crushed. She can't breathe well and she found it more and more difficult to swallow. She felt light headed…she felt sick. Not a moment had passed when she was forced to crouch down on the grass and throw up as tears cascaded down her eyes. She was barely eating these past few days, so her vomit tasted like bile. There were people who saw her and approached her with a look of concern in their eyes. It was humiliating._

 _Echoes of voices, asking how she was, buzzed all around her but all she could see was Sachiko in an elegant white dress looking like the morning star, standing in front of Maria-sama, hand in hand with Suguru-san. And all she could hear were promises of forever by Sachiko to Suguru-san._

 _She was refusing the help of the strangers, until one voice said "I will handle her. Thank you very much for your concern." It was Touko._

 _Touko put her slender arms around her onee-sama and helped her up. She wiped the older girl's mouth with her handkerchief, "Onee-sama" Touko whispered._

" _Get me out of here. Please." Yumi pleaded._

xxx

Yumi immediately grabbed Nagisa Kyouya's hand and pulled him outside. "Nagisa-san offered to show me around" she said to Eiko-san.

Her friend was surprised at the sudden announcement and was just able to nod her head. Yumi took this as her cue, picked up her jacket and walked out of the restaurant.

Nagisa-san's eyes shone with delight as she continued to clutch his hand until they exited the restaurant. "What made you decide to come with a stranger like me?" he asked once they were out on the cold winter night.

"The party was getting boring" she lied and walked ahead of him.

"Wait" he ran ahead of her to block her path. "Does this mean that you would like to date me?" he asked eagerly.

Yumi gave him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? I was not here to find a boyfriend. It's only been a week since my last relationship." Yumi responded defensively.

Nagisa-san was taken aback by her response, "So why did you join this group _date_?"

"Eiko-san _forced_ me to come."

Nagisa-san shook his head in disbelief. "You may not have been informed but I have been friends with Eiko for a long time. It's just surprising that she's still the same, pushing people to do things her way."

"So does this mean you're not escorting me around since we're not _dating_?" Yumi asked, almost laughing.

"Well I am looking for a girlfriend, and you just rejected me flatly." Nagisa-san put a hand on his chin, as if in deep thought. "But you seem cool, and add to that you're not bad looking."

" _Not bad looking?_ " Yumi repeated. "Are you joking?"

Nagisa-san laughed heartily.

"You're cool" he said again. "Some of my band mates are playing at a nearby bar, you want to hang out?"

"Sure" Yumi agreed. "Friends?"

"Friends" Nagisa-san agreed.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

It was one of those business parties in one late January night. Sachiko was sitting casually in a corner talking to one of their partners. He is an old balding man in an expensive black suit. He, like all the other before him, were trying to get on her good side. She was bearing with it, but her patience was wearing thin and she was reaching her limit.

It was Suguru-san who rescued her. With a well-practiced smile, he excused himself and his _wife_ , and asked her to dance. He gently took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. The older man frowned but otherwise bowed his head at the retreating couple.

"What took you so long?" Sachiko muttered under her breath.

Suguru just smiled in response. Sachiko is a beautiful woman, but a very temperamental one. He doubts any of her admirers can handle a woman like her. All eyes were on her. She was wearing a flowing midnight blue dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, with a few strands curled and cascading down her face.

Suguru took her for a spin before spilling the news, "I was just talking to one of my colleagues from one of the Nara Satellite Office. I was asking about the status of the renovations of some of our properties in Nara. He said that the architects and engineers are now on site, and that one of them was a very beautiful woman in her early twenties."

"Why is your subordinate talking about his love interests with you?"

"Actually, I was the one who asked about the details." Suguru paused for effect, "because he said the woman was from Lillian."

Sachiko's breath hitched up her throat. Suguru-san would only bring up conversations like this when it concerned _her_.

"And he said her name was Fukuzawa Yumi-san" Suguru finished, just as he dipped her in time for the music to end.

Sachiko faked a smile, before pulling herself up and striding off of the dance floor, Suguru on her heels. She got hold of a champagne flute from a passing waiter, before sitting herself down.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sachiko asked just as Suguru settled himself down on a chair beside her.

He just smiled innocently. Besides finding pleasure in teasing his cousin, he just wants to know if Sachiko would rush to Nara that very instant.

And as if on cue, a man approached Suguru. "Boss" he bowed to Suguru, "Ogasawara-sama" he smiled at Sachiko.

"Good evening Hagane-san. I was just telling Sachiko here about the representative sent by that Architectural firm, the one you said was from Lillian High School."

"Oh yes. She is a beautiful woman, Fukuzawa-san. I think she is now dating one of my friends" he sounded pleased with himself that he was able to share this news to his boss. "We were at a group date just last month and they walked out the bar in the middle of the party. They never returned, so we assumed they – you know…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Suguru's face hardened and with a warning tone he said, "I would advise you to refrain from talking in that manner about Fukuzawa Yumi in front of us."

The man visibly paled, "I didn't mean to bad mouth her in any way. I really did see them leave."

"The man she left with, can you tell me something about him?" Sachiko spoke for the first time since the man arrived.

"Nagisa Kyouya is a good man, he wouldn't hurt Fukuzawa-san" he said looking from Suguru to Sachiko. "It's Nagisa-san I am worried about."

"Why is that?" Sachiko inquired. Yumi, _her_ Yumi, is anything but dangerous.

"Well…", he started but was afraid to continue. The gaze the two Ogasawara's were giving him was making him sweat. He feared that his next words were bound to get him fired.

"Go on" Suguru-san urged.

"They say… she's a heart breaker."

Sachiko slammed the glass down on the table and suddenly stood up to face the man. The music muted the noise, but both men knew that the elegant woman in front of them was fuming mad. Hagane-san backed away at the threatening look she was giving him. Suguru touched her arm, which she shook free from, before storming off.

 _Who does he think he is? Talking about Yumi as if he knows her_ , Sachiko thought angrily.

But despite repeatedly telling herself that the man was lying, she can't erase the picture of Yumi wrapped in another man's embrace from her mind. And it just made her angrier.

* * *

A/N: This is how rumours spread, right? People have the tendency to conclude using just the little information that they have. Just rambling uselessly here. Anyway – good day everyone.

**imoshen88 thanks for being another set of eyes to review my story** \\(^_^)/


	7. Heart Breaker

**Chapter 7: Heart Breaker**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Yumi**

"I haven't heard from you for so long" Yoshino protested. It had been weeks since Yumi called her. "You're busy with a new guy, aren't you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Yoshino-san" Yumi said. "I did meet someone though, Nagisa Kyouya-san. But he's just a friend."

"Does this _friend_ take you out to dates from time to time?"

"Yes we do go out, but it's always with his band mates. He and his friends are great company."

"That's probably just his style. Befriend you at first, then introduce you to his mates. Then one day, you will realize that you find his presence comforting. You will always long for his company and wish that he is always by your side, making it difficult for you to go back here to Tokyo. Upon realizing that you have fallen for him, he will confess the undying love that he felt for you the moment you met."

"Where do you get those ideas?"

"From you, obviously. I think it happened to you once" Yoshino said.

"No it hasn't happened to me yet. You're probably watching too many television drama shows again."

Yoshino thought for a moment, "Oh yeah. That's probably it, the story line of _A Promise of Forever_." She chuckled. "I don't have much of a choice, because Rei-chan likes her dramas. Anyway, if you ever decide to take things seriously with Nagisa Kyouya-san, be sure to bring him here to Tokyo one time, so I could meet him. He sounds like a nice guy. I believe Touko-chan will also be in Japan soon, so she can get to meet him as well."

"In case you've forgotten, Touko doesn't like me dating anyone"

 _Only because your petite seour knows that your relationships are all just distractions to forget Sachiko_ , Yoshino thought.

"She only disapproves of it because you are dating **too many** different men" Yoshino responded instead, "that is the reason you stopped introducing your boyfriends to her, right? Because every time she arrives here in Japan, you have a new man."

"Why do you make it is sound so bad? It's not like I change boyfriends because it's a hobby." Yumi sounded exasperated.

"Of course I understand, you're my best friend. But the rest of Japan doesn't know. They just see you as a _heart breaker_ " Yoshino said matter-of-factly.

"Really, _Japan?_ " Yumi giggled. "And that is what I am puzzled about. You are the only one who knew about my exes." _And probably Rei-sama too_ , Yumi thought. "Why does it feel like a lot of people know?"

"Yumi-san", Yoshino-san seems to be shaking her head, "of course those guys have friends. And their friends have friends. These rumors spread like wildfire and before you know it, everybody knows. Add to that, there is facebook, twitter, instagram and some other apps I haven't downloaded yet."

"That's why I steer clear from social media. If your explanation is correct, then my life is already trending and I'll have you know that I am not interested in seeing how many shares, hashtags and comments it's already got" Yumi sighed. "Anyway, how is your job coming along?"

Then Yoshino-san went on and on about her demanding job as an editor, how annoying her boss was and how Rei-chan seemed to have less time for her since the enrollees at their family dojo had increased. Yumi just listened happily at her friends chatter. She was currently alone in her hotel, because Eiko-san returned to Tokyo for another project. The layout of the renovation was almost complete, so Yumi agreed to be the only one to stay behind to finalize the plans with their client.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko walked out of the hotel ballroom, making sure to keep her face blank and her strides reasonably slow. Her upbringing forbade her to lash out at Hagane-san in a room full of people, but her self-control was almost at its limit, so she decided to leave. She wanted to do something to abate her anger - throw her phone at the wall, kick Suguru-san's leg, or tear her handkerchief apart - but she did neither. She couldn't. Not with everybody watching her like a celebrity.

The doorman handed Sachiko her coat as she approached the door. She grabbed it without sparing the poor man a look and headed out. She was waiting for the elevator when her phone rang. It was Suguru-san.

She pressed the cancel button. But before putting it back in her purse, she searched her phonebook for a number she hasn't dialed in a long while.

"Hello, Sachiko?"

"Rei, I'm sorry for calling so suddenly. Is this a good time to talk?" she asked.

The other woman, sensing the anxiousness in her voice decided to drop all pleasantries and directly asked, "What's the matter Sachiko?"

Sachiko was embarrassed that she hadn't even asked how her friend was doing, despite not speaking with her for months. But that could wait, while the nagging issue on her mind could not. "Have you talked to Yoshino-san recently about -" she paused and took a shaky breath "- Yumi?" Saying _her_ name stirred an unexplainable emotion inside of her, making her heart ache in longing.

The elevator bell chimed a few seconds before the door opened. Thankfully, there were no other passengers. It would not be proper to have a phone conversation in an elevator. Thus, if there were other people, she would have been forced to hang up on Rei.

"Have you heard about her having a –"

"Boyfriend?" Rei guessed. Alleviating the difficulty of Sachiko from saying the word.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Rei asked tentatively. When she didn't hear a response, she continued "Of course you do. You wouldn't be sounding this distressed if you didn't already know. So I am guessing this is just a confirmation of the information you already have" Rei stated.

Sachiko smiled inwardly. They rarely talked, but it seemed theirs is a friendship that would not be extinguished by distance and time alone. Rei still knew her this well.

"So did Yoshino-san tell you anything?" Sachiko asked with a small voice.

"No she didn't"

Sachiko sighed. But before she can say anything else, Rei continued "Yoshino didn't have to. I had the chance to see Yumi-chan from time to time. And every time I see her… she's with a different man."

Sachiko swallowed hard. "Are you sure they are not just _friends_?"

"Sorry Sachiko, but it didn't seem that way. I apologize for not saying anything about this. I just thought you and Yumi-chan had ended things, and that it was best not to tell you anything until you ask me about it."

"I understand"

"Sachiko, are you okay?" Rei asked with a worried voice.

The elevator pinged once more signalling that she has reached the ground floor.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Rei." She knew that her friend didn't believe that she was fine, but decided to let it slide. Rei probably knew her well enough, to know when to push her for details.

She stepped out of the elevator and placed her phone back in her purse. She walked out the hotel lobby and called her driver to prepare the car.

She was waiting by the sliding glass door when Suguru caught up to her.

"Sachiko, wait" he called.

Sachiko gave him a piercing look. He was already a few feet away from her when she asked, "You knew, didn't you? That Yumi has…changed."

Suguru gave her an apologetic look, "You were not supposed to know that."

"That she already has a _boyfriend_?" Sachiko looked incredulous. She was angry that Surugu-san knew and didn't tell her. But to tell straight to her face that she wasn't supposed to be informed at all? That was just plain cruel.

"You must understand. None of Yumi-chan's relationships last, which meant that despite being with countless men, her heart still belongs to you" Suguru-san reasoned out. "I think her exploits were nothing you should be worried about since clearly, she's still yours."

She wanted to refute Suguru-san, to tell him that Yumi had once again rejected her during their encounter at the Ogasawara's main office. But she couldn't. Yumi's refusal to be with her was a wound that has not yet healed.

"You can still get back with Yumi-chan. Let me help you." Suguru said with concern. "You don't have to go through this alone."

"You want to help? Then tell me where Yumi is staying in Nara." Sachiko doesn't usually make rash decisions. She is a calculating person, studying every angle, confirming every information she has and making all the necessary preparations before she makes a move. But not when it concerns Yumi.

"It's late in the evening Sachiko, it would be dangerous to go there now."

"Nothing you can say will stop me from leaving. So it's either you help me to find her, or just let me roam around Nara blindly looking for her." Sachiko said stubbornly.

Suguru just shook his head in disbelief.

At that moment, "Ogasawara-sama!" It was Hagane-san, running towards them.

Every person in the lobby turned their attention towards the couple. There were murmurs, and news that the famous _Ogasawaras_ were in their midst quickly spread, making every person's head turn their way. Thankfully, her driver arrived, giving them a reason to exit the building.

Sachiko walked out "give me the keys" she said. The old man looked confused.

"Oujo-sama?"

"I said give me the keys. Call for another car to pick Suguru-san up. I'm taking the car somewhere else." Her driver, who was still surprised at her words, reluctantly handed her the keys.

She didn't wait for her chauffeur to assist her. She proceeded to the driver's seat and opened the door, but before she climbed in, she turned to look at the two men following her.

Upon seeing her attention on him, Hagane Kinta-san took the opportunity to speak. Gathering up what remains of his courage, he asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Ogasawara, before you leave, I just wanted to confirm if I can still come to the office on Monday?" Sachiko saw from the corner of her eyes that the man's knees were shaking.

"That would depend. Do you have Yumi's number?"

Hagane-san's face paled, "Fukuzawa Yumi-san's? N-n-no, I didn't have the chance to get it."

Sachiko then shook her head and was about to sit down when Hagane-san's panicked voice stopped her. "But I can call Kyouya for you!" He almost shouted. "H-h-he has Fukuzawa-san's number for sure."

A tinge of red coloured Sachiko's face in fury. _Is this man really pushing my buttons on purpose?_ She thought angrily.

"Go on" Suguru-san said from behind the man. "Do not make Sachiko wait." He quickly added.

With fumbling fingers, he searched for the number in his phonebook and called his friend.

"Kyouya!"

"Hey, what's up Kinta?"

 _Help me_ , Hagane-san wanted to say as he looked from one Ogasawara to another.

"Do you have Fukuzawa-san's number?" he asked.

Sachiko opened her palm to Hagane-san, asking for him to give her his phone. He immediately wiped the screen on his black suit before giving it to her.

"This is Ogasawara Sachiko. Is Yumi with you?"

There was a pause and Sachiko's irritation grew with every second of waiting. "She was here at my place just an hour ago. But she said she was tired and needed to rest, so I took her to her hotel."

Sachiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _They were just together? In_ _ **his**_ _room?_ Inappropriate thoughts swirled in Sachiko's mind, making her want to tear apart the phone she was holding. She was gripping it too tight, turning her knuckles white, just to stop herself from making a scene.

"What hotel is she staying?" Sachiko asked in a controlled voice.

There was silence again before he decided to answer, "What do you need from her?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Hagane-san. The man looked terrified once more and said loudly, "just tell her Kyouya".

The man on the other end of the line sighed audibly before giving her the address. "You're not a stalker are you?" he asked. "Are you really **the** Ogasawara Sachiko?"

She didn't answer and handed the phone back to its owner.

"You can come to the office on Monday. But the moment a word about what happened tonight gets out, you will find your desk and your stuff outside." Suguru said coldly. "Leave."

Hagane-san bowed again and again in gratitude before walking back inside the hotel.

Suguru-san turned his attention back to Sachiko. She was already seated in the driver seat, buckling her seat belt.

"Sachiko, let me come with you" he said.

"No" came her curt reply, before shutting the door and stepping on the gas.

When she accepted Yumi's decision that they shouldn't be together, she thought she was ready. She thought they could have their own separate lives, and with it came the possibility of having their own lovers. But hearing about Yumi being in a relationship with someone else, and that she had been with many other men before that Nagisa Kyouya, was filling her with so much jealousy that she was not able to think straight. Even Rei confirmed that Yumi had been with men. Men who probably kissed her, touched her and did unimaginable things to her. Sachiko's jealousy was overwhelming her, making her drive faster.

* * *

A/N: Magandang umaga dear readers. Let me know your thoughts.


	8. Sacrifices

**Chapter 8: Sacrifices**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

A/N: Italics are for _thoughts_ , _events that happened in the past_ and for this chapter, _dreams_.

* * *

 **Yumi**

 _Yumi was dreaming. The white fluorescents on the ceiling was casting an eerie glow. She was running down a long deserted hallway with white painted walls, lined with unmarked doors._

 _She had been running for so long that her legs hurt and her lungs screamed for air, but instead of slowing down, she increased her pace. At the far end was a set of double doors._

 _As she reached the said doors, she stretched out her hands and pushed them open. And then she stopped. She was now in a dimly lit room. The sudden darkness blinded her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to dimness of the room. It was then that she noticed a hospital bed at the far corner of the room. She took slow shaky steps towards it, her heartbeat quickening with each step she took. And as she neared it, she saw her. She was still a few feet away, but her legs felt like lead that she couldn't move. Her breath hitched up her throat as her gaze fell on Sachiko's lifeless body. Her arm falling off the side of the bed, blood dripping from her chest down to her fingertips._

 _Her eyes widened and…_

Yumi bolted up. Her heartbeat was thumping loudly in her chest and she was drenched in sweat. She looked around and was not surprised to see that she was still in her hotel room.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to even out her breathing. It was the same nightmare that had awoken her countless times before.

Yumi stood up to fetch a bottle of water from the small fridge, still breathing hard. She clutched the bottle tight in her still trembling hands. She gave herself a good full minute before she shakily opened the bottle and took a long drink.

xxx

 _It happened when Sachiko was still in her senior year in business school, and Yumi was a third year Architecture student. That day, there was a Board of Director's meeting in the morning and a charity event in the evening where the Ogasawara's were a major donor. Being the major stockholder's granddaughter and heir, Yumi knew Sachiko wasn't able to think of a good excuse to not be present at the said meeting. And being the guest of honor at the charity event, she knew her girlfriend would not able to weasel her way out of the gala despite that day being their Anniversary._

 _Yumi knew that her lover's schedule was full, but she still decided to ask if Sachiko could at least come see her after the party. It was a cold and rainy November night._

 _Sachiko asked if they could celebrate the next day instead, saying that she was free the whole day. But Yumi still insisted. "Just for an hour Sachiko. At least I could see your face on our special day."_

 _Sachiko eventually agreed. Saying that she will rush to Yumi's house the moment the event was over._

 _Yumi was in the sitting room, nonchalantly flipping from one channel to another, looking for something that would distract her for the long hours she had been waiting for Sachiko. The older girl told her that the party will be over by 10pm. Yumi tried calling her an hour after that, but she was not picking up. Thinking that the party extended, which usually happens, she decided to wait a little longer._

 _After waiting for another hour, Yumi got hold of her phone again and was debating with herself whether or not she should call. She was considering the possibility that Sachiko's parents didn't allow her to go somewhere at that hour, and she just went home with them. But if that were the case, Yumi knew that Sachiko would at least send her a message._

 _She was restlessly flipping the phone in her hand when it suddenly rang. She saw Suguru-san's name on the screen and answered it._

" _Yumi-chan" the anguish in his usually cool voice made her heart beat faster. "It's about Sachiko…"_

 _Suguru-san told her that Sachiko was in a car accident and had just been rushed to the hospital. The downpour earlier made the road slippery and caused a delivery truck to skid. The driver lost control and hit Sachiko's sedan._

 _Yumi was still in a daze. It was her fault. "How is she?" Yumi forced herself to speak._

" _She's still in the operating room and we still haven't heard anything from the doctors."_

" _Which hospital?" Yumi squared her shoulders and straightened her back, as if her actions could give her enough courage to leave the house and go to her lover._

" _You can wait until morning to visit, Yumi-chan. We are also just waiting. I will give you a call as soon as we hear something."_

" _No. I will go there right now." She said decisively._

 _It must have been Yumi's firm voice that made Suguru-san agree to give her the name of the Hospital._

 _After ending the call with Suguru-san, she woke Yuuki up. She told him that she would go to the hospital because Sachiko had been in an accident. Yuuki insisted that he accompanied her. He stubbornly reasoned that it would be dangerous for Yumi to go out alone._

 _Yumi sent a text message to both their parents about what happened and took a cab to the hospital. She was glad Yuuki was with her, because her head was still in chaos. Yuuki directed the driver after asking Yumi their destination._

 _When the cab pulled over, Yuuki immediately got out, while Yumi stayed in her seat. Her knees were shaking and she lost the strength to move. She was keeping herself composed, not allowing even a single tear to fall from her eyes. But she was drained._

" _Yumi onee-san" her brother rarely calls her that. He gently took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the car. He never let go of her, even as they entered the hospital._

 _She kept her head high and she kept swallowing down her nervousness. Yuuki momentarily left her to go to the nurse's station to ask where the operating room was. At that moment, Sachiko's grandfather walked up to Yumi. The old man gestured for his body guards to leave them._

" _Good evening sir" Yumi said with a shaky voice._

 _The old man just kept giving her a piercing look._

" _Do you know where Sachiko-sama is?" she asked tentatively._

" _Do you?" the old man intoned. "Do you have any idea where your selfishness has brought my granddaughter?"_

 _Yumi froze. He knew._

" _This is the second time, Fukuzawa Yumi. The first one, you were still in high school and you asked Sachiko to go to the amusement park with you. She lost consciousness. Despite knowing of her condition, and despite the fact that she knew she was not fit to go to those places, she still decided to accompany you."_

 _Yumi cast her eyes to the ground. She can't bring herself to look at the man. He was telling the truth._

" _But what happened now is even worse than before. If my granddaughter gets through this, and you better pray that she does, I want you to consider the harm your relationship is doing to her. If word gets out about your relations, she will suffer from discrimination and estrangement from her family. Do you think I will not disown her if she chooses to end her engagement with Suguru?"_

 _Yumi just held her tongue. There was nothing she could say._

" _Yumi!" it was her brother. "Oh, good evening sir." He greeted upon seeing the old man. He looked like an older version of Kashiwagi Suguru-san that Yuuki immediately knew who he was._

 _The old Ogasawara looked at Yuuki in acknowledgment before he turned to leave. "Think about what I said."_

 _"What were you talking about?" her brother asked._

 _"Nothing important." She said quickly._

 _"Yumi-chan! Yukichi!" Suguru-san saw them and approached the siblings. Skipping pleasantries, Suguru-san lead them to the waiting area._

 _Yumi walked slowly behind Yuuki. The recent conversation with the old man was replaying over and over in head, making her want to turn back and leave. If it were not for the worry she felt for Sachiko and the desire to see her safe, she would have already left._

 _Yumi dragged herself down the hallway, its wall painted white. The bright fluorescents was blinding, making the walls whiter, but it didn't make the weight in her chest lighter._

 _They were almost at the end of the hall, when Yumi saw Sachiko's family huddled together._

 _Yumi stopped walking. "This is all my fault" she whispered. She turned to her brother, "I can't do this Yuuki. I can't face them."_

" _It was an accident Yumi. It was nobody's fault." Yuuki reached out to hold her hand. Giving it a comforting squeeze. "Be brave Yumi. Sachiko needs you."_

 _Yumi looked ahead of her and saw Sayako obaa-sama weeping. Their eyes met and she felt a myriad of emotions come crashing down on her small frame, but the strongest were fear for Sachiko's life and guilt. Yumi shook her hand free from Yuuki's grasp and backed away from him. Her whole body was trembling and not long after, her knees gave out and she was forced to hold on to the wall to keep herself upright._

" _I'm sorry" she mumbled before tears poured out of her eyes and she wept like a child._

Sachiko miraculously survived and she thanked Maria-sama every day for it. But Yumi's guilt remained with her. And that is the reason why Yumi was afraid to be selfish again.

xxx

Yumi took another swig from the bottle before she heard her phone ring. She put the empty bottle down and padded back to the bedside table to fetch her phone.

"Did I wake you up?"

Yumi smiled. Kyouya is usually brash and loud, but not with her. She saw the way he talks and interacts with his band mates and immediately realized that it was different when it came to her. He was gentler.

"No it's fine. You're still up?" Yumi replied with a smile. His voice was comforting her bit by bit.

"We just finished jamming. How about you, why are you still awake?"

"I was on the phone with one of my friends from Tokyo. We ended up talking until it was late."

"But you're voice sounded like you just woke up. Either that or you were crying." He worriedly said.

"I fell asleep after hanging up."

"I see" he thoughtfully said and Yumi can picture the smile on Kyouya-san's face. "That friend from Tokyo you were talking about, is her name Ogasawara Sachiko?"

Yumi was taken aback by the question.

"Yumi-san?" Kyouya anxiously asked when she didn't respond.

"No, it was Shimazu Yoshino-san." She immediately said. "Why did you ask about Ogasawara Sachiko?"

"I talked to her earlier, through Kinta-san's phone. She asked where you were staying here in Nara."

"Did you tell her?" Yumi asked nervously and Kyouya-san seemed to have sensed it.

"I didn't have a choice." He said. "Kinta sounded desperate and it felt like I didn't have any other option but to tell her. Then her husband called me a few minutes after - Ogasawara Suguru-san. He told me to inform you that Ogasawara Sachiko-san is on her way to see you."

Yumi walked to look out the window and saw the snow covered streets. Her heart hammered in her chest once again. _What is Sachiko thinking? Travelling from Tokyo to Nara in this snowy weather?_

"I was about to call you earlier, but the guys suddenly showed up. Ted-san bought a new guitar and couldn't wait to try it out. We played non-stop. I only just remembered it when I saw your scarf. You left it on the couch."

There was a pause and Kyouya added, "I'm sorry for not calling earlier. Should I have relayed the message sooner?"

"No. It's fine Kyouya-san. Is Suguru-san with her?"

"I don't think so. He sounded a little worried, so if I would have to guess, she was alone."

Yumi's nervousness intensified. "What time did he call again?"

"Around 8:00 I think. She should arrive in Nara anytime now. Do you need me there? She's not a stalker, is she?"

"No, it's alright. She is a friend from high school. Anyway, thanks again." She hang up.

She slipped on her robe and strode to the door. She opened it, glanced up and down the corridor, as if expecting to see Sachiko there. She stood there waiting for another minute before deciding that her former lover would not show up any second. She ran back to her room. Yumi moved one of the chairs beside the window and sat down. Her room was on the lower floor and from her window, she can see the front of the hotel. She waited with her heart still pounding against her rib cage and with fear that history would repeat itself.

An hour has passed, but Sachiko was nowhere in sight. It was 2 hours past midnight. It usually takes 5 to 6 hours by car to travel from Tokyo. Yumi was afraid something bad happened to Sachiko again. And like the last time, it would be her fault. She soon decided that she couldn't sit still, not with the anxiety she was feeling. She paced around her room to release her pent up stress, until there was a soft knock on her door.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko drove for hours. She hated Yumi for rejecting her. Yumi's reason may be valid, saying that she didn't want Sachiko to sacrifice anything just to be with her. But for once, she wanted Yumi to selfishly choose her, despite all the hardships they will surely face once they come out. She wanted Yumi to tell her that the cost of being in a relationship with her was worth the happiness they will surely have when they are in each other's embrace. But she didn't.

When Yumi left her again that day, she wanted to be angry at Yumi. She wished that the anger would help her forget about Yumi and the joy of being with her. But she couldn't. Every time she thought of her, memories of her melodious laugh, her warm brown eyes and her sweet gestures filled her mind. And with it comes the hope that one day they could still be together. _Nothing is impossible_ , a magician once told her. Can she magically make Yumi appear back in her life again?

With these thoughts in mind, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

A/N: It took longer for me to finalize this part, where I reveal why Yumi was so afraid to selfishly be with Sachiko. It turned out longer than my original draft.

Now I know some of you are expecting the confrontation to happen in this chapter, but you just have to wait a little longer. Sachiko already knocked on Yumi's door _ and Yumi just needed to walk a few steps to open it.

Anyway, as always, please let me know your thoughts.


	9. Desires

**Chapter 9: Desires**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

A/N: This story is rated M for the Mature/Adult contents in this specific chapter. Be warned x_x.

* * *

Yumi rushed to the door and threw it wide open. There before her stood Sachiko. She looked cold and tired from the long drive, but still very much alive. Yumi let go of all apprehensions and pulled Sachiko into her arms. The older woman seemed fazed by her actions, but she didn't care. She squeezed her tight, releasing all her pent up worries and fears.

"Yumi?" Sachiko's asked in confusion.

She momentarily let go of her and looked into those confused blue eyes. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she exhaled loudly. "God you're such a pain!" and pulled her in for another embrace.

Sachiko was frozen and speechless. All the things she wanted to confront Yumi about flew out of her head, as she felt the younger girl's embrace tighten. She didn't expect this reaction from Yumi. She thought the younger girl would be the one who would be surprised, bewildered and speechless…not her.

"Yumi. I'm fine." She said, trying to calm her down.

"Thank God you are! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you", came Yumi's muffled voice as her lover continued to bury her face in the crook of her neck.

It was probably Suguru-san who informed Yumi that she would be coming. She was still deciding if she should be angry or thankful for what her cousin did. But given the fact that Yumi literally welcomed her with open arms, although for a different reason, made her decide that her cousin did the right thing.

Sachiko stroked Yumi's hair, "I'm sorry for worrying you", she whispered. "But can we please continue this inside?"

Yumi pulled back, gave her one long look before fully releasing her. They stepped inside her room and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi immediately asked.

"Is there anyone else in here with you?" Sachiko ignored her question.

"No, it's just me"

Yumi saw Sachiko relax a little, before she put down her purse and keys on a nearby table and removed her coat. Yumi helped her with it and hung the garment on the coat hanger by the door.

"It's dangerous to drive alone on a winter night!" Yumi scolded. "The moment I received a call from Kyouya-san informing me you were coming, I-"

Before Yumi could continue what she was saying, Sachiko lunged at her and their lips came crashing together.

 _Don't talk about Nagisa Kyouya in front of me,_ Sachiko thought possessively.

Yumi was surprised at Sachiko's action, but recovered soon enough to return her heated kisses. Yumi wanted this…she wanted Sachiko.

All thoughts soon disappeared from Yumi's mind as she felt Sachiko's cold lips on hers. She suppressed a moan as Sachiko slipped her tongue in Yumi's mouth and deepened the kiss. They hadn't been this intimate for years and all their frustrations and anxieties were fuelling their lust and desires.

Yumi was slowly being pushed until her back hit a wall. Even then, Sachiko didn't stop kissing her, touching her and feeling every part of her body that older woman could put her hands on. When they broke for air, Yumi looked into those sapphire eyes she loved so much. Sachiko gave her one quick kiss, then another and another, before diving in for a long passionate kiss.

Sachiko's hands slipped under her shirt and ran it up the side of her body, sending tingles of pleasure up Yumi's spine. She gasped when Sachiko's hand brushed the side of her mounds, momentarily breaking their kiss. Despite the coolness of Sachiko's touch, her passionate caresses made Yumi feel warm all over. Her privates was especially was feeling extraordinarily wet and warm as her arousal grew.

Sachiko felt Yumi squirm in her touch and the small noises the younger woman was making, was driving her mad with lust.

She threw away all reason and control the moment she stepped in her car and drove for six hours to where Yumi was. Thoughts of Yumi kissing, or worse – having sex, with someone else was pushing her on edge, making her want to pull the steering wheel off of her vehicle and throw it away off a bridge she just passed. Her mind was in such a chaos that she didn't seem to remember how she got to Nara with her sanity still in check. That was why the moment Yumi mentioned the name of that man, her last remaining self-control broke and she lunged at Yumi.

Sachiko could feel her arousal intensify with every heated touch. Yumi's tongue continued to dance with hers and she felt the younger girl moan with pleasure when Sachiko lifted her shirt to cup one of Yumi's breast in her cold hands. She gently massaged it making Yumi's body shudder. She lifted her knee and placed it in between Yumi's legs earning her a very seductive growl when it touched the other girl's most sensitive part.

She pulled Yumi towards the bed with their lips still locked. When the back of Yumi's knee hit the edge of the bed, she stopped and stared into those hazel eyes that was currently a shade darker due to lust. She pushed Yumi down on the bed. She looked so sexy and vulnerable, that Sachiko felt her jealousy swell up again. She didn't want any other person to see this side of Yumi.

Upon seeing Sachiko deep in thought, Yumi decided to pull her down onto her and kiss her hard. Sachiko's lips quirked up to a smile at her lover's impatience. She trailed kisses from Yumi's mouth, down to the side of her neck and sucked hard.

 _That should bruise,_ Sachiko thought, marking _her_ Yumi.

Sachiko continued to nip and suck on Yumi's neck, feeling the other woman's pulse speed up under her lips. She momentarily disentangled herself from Yumi. She looked down at her lover and involuntarily licked her lips at the sight of her beloved. Yumi's skin was flushed, her eyes darkened with desire, her lips swollen from endless kissing, her erect nipple visible from the thin fabric of her white shirt and her smooth legs barely covered by silk shorts. Sachiko was admiring Yumi when her lover suddenly rolled them over, forcing her down on the bed.

Yumi smirked as Sachiko gasped in surprise. Taking it as an opportunity to slip her tongue in her open mouth. She played with her tongue, eliciting an incredibly sexy moan from the _ojou-sama_. It was music to her ears, to be able to pleasure Sachiko just like she used to years ago.

Yumi ran her fingers down Sachiko's body and stopped.

"I didn't realize you were wearing an elegant dress." It was a midnight blue tight fitting dress that reached up to Sachiko's ankles. It brought out the color of her eyes. The neck line was too low, exposing her cleavage, and the slit was too high, revealing her long flawless legs.

"We have been _preoccupied_ from the moment you opened the door, remember?" Sachiko said with a mischievous smile.

"Did you attend a party wearing this dress? It's too revealing." Yumi's voice was coated with possessiveness, similar to hers.

Sachiko was not able to suppress a laugh, "Help me to take it off then", she commanded.

Sachiko sat up and pulled her hair to the side. Yumi went to unzip her dress from the back, running her soft hands down the newly exposed skin as she pulled the zipper down. Sachiko shivered at the contact. It seemed every part of her body was sensitive to Yumi's touch.

She then turned to face her lover. Yumi gave her another long look before leaning forward to kiss her. Softly this time, she wasn't rushing. It was a sweet gentle kiss that reminded Sachiko of the time when they were young and naïve about the world around them. A time when all that mattered was that they were together.

Yumi's lips travelled down to her neck. She bent her head to the side, exposing more skin for her lover to explore. Yumi didn't disappoint, as the younger woman trailed sweet kisses down her neck, to her throat and down her shoulders. Yumi ran her hands over Sachiko's shoulders, removing the straps and letting the dress fall down to her waist.

Yumi unclasped Sachiko's bra and slipped her hands to cup one of her mounds. Sachiko removed the impeding garment and threw it unceremoniously to the floor. She also pulled down her dress and kicked it off before Yumi pushed her back down onto the bed. She licked Sachiko's erect nipple again and again, before proceeding to put it in her mouth making the older woman moan.

Sachiko's toes curled as warmth travelled from her breast down to her pulsing womanhood. She closed her eyes and arched her back, delving her breast deeper in to Yumi's waiting mouth.

Yumi's hands continued to explore her naked body until it settled on her lower abdomen, just above the lace of her underwear. But it never moved from there. Yumi just proceeded to play with the hem of her panties until Sachiko groaned in frustration at Yumi's teasing.

Yumi smiled at her Sachiko's evident impatience. _Consider this payback for making me worry,_ she thought.

"Just take it off" Sachiko hissed.

But Yumi paid her no heed and just pressed two fingers on the wetness beneath her remaining undergarment. The younger woman gently stroked the area making her whimper and still continued to suck at her breast. Sachiko's senses were in overdrive.

"Damn it Yumi" she cursed.

"Language, Ogasawara-sama." Yumi uttered before she pulled down Sachiko's last remaining garment, making sure to do it maddeningly slow. Sachiko wanted to complain again but was unable to because soon enough, she felt Yumi lower herself and taste the wetness between her legs. She soon forgot how to think straight as Yumi licked her clit making her shiver. Yumi repeated the motion and she was finding herself unable to suppress the unladylike noises escaping her lips. Yumi then delved her tongue inside of her, and tasted every part of her. Yumi's warm mouth on her caused her arousal to reach its peak. Yumi seemed to have sensed it too, because she then inserted two slender fingers inside of Sachiko. Her movements were slow at first, before her fingers moved faster and faster. Sachiko unconsciously moved her hips to match Yumi's rhythm, and it was not long before she felt her insides explode and hot liquid passion flowed out of her. But Yumi didn't remove her fingers inside of her just yet. Instead, Yumi pressed a sensitive spot and she came again making her whole body shudder.

She felt Yumi settle herself next to her and pulled her into her arms. She had her eyes closed and was still trying to catch her breath, but she leaned into the embrace. It took a while before she gathered up enough strength to pull out of Yumi's arms. She propped herself up and looked into Yumi's eyes.

"Do you think you can get away with what you did, Fukuzawa Yumi?" Sachiko asked, feigning anger.

"What do you mean?" Yumi raised her eyebrows innocently, but her mouth was quirked up to a smile.

Sachiko rolled on top of Yumi and placed her knees in between the younger woman's legs. She reached down and touched Yumi between her legs, feeling the younger woman's wetness beneath her shorts and undergarments.

Yumi moaned at the contact and Sachiko took this as her cue and pressed down harder.

Sachiko smiled wickedly, "I never noticed that you were still wearing these" she gestured at Yumi's clothes.

"Help me take them off then" Yumi echoed Sachiko's words earlier.

Sachiko didn't abide by Yumi's wish and just proceeded to kiss her passionately, which Yumi whole heartedly returned. Sachiko's lips moved down to Yumi's neck and sucked hard at one area, making it bruise again. She ran her hands down Yumi's front until it stopped on one of her mounds. She rubbed Yumi's aching breast and erect nipple, while continuing her heated kisses on the younger woman's neck.

Their love making after that had been rougher, with Sachiko still refusing to remove Yumi's clothing, despite the younger girl begging for it. Sachiko just proceeded to suck on her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt, while rubbing the other tenderly.

It was torture for Yumi.

Sachiko could tell that the younger girl wanted to tear her own clothes apart just so she could feel Sachiko's hands on her bare skin. But Sachiko didn't let her, continuing her pleasurable assaults and rendering Yumi weak and helpless with her ministrations. Because just like Yumi, Sachiko wanted revenge – for her teasing earlier, for her refusal to be with her and for making her jealous with all those flings she had during the time they were apart.

"You're too cruel" Yumi said in between gasps.

She lowered herself down and placed her mouth on Yumi's privates once more. Tasting her despite still being clothed. Yumi groaned as Sachiko's breath passed through her garments making her wetter.

"Sachiko" Yumi complained once again. "Please…"

Sachiko smiled mischievously, finally deciding that she had teased Yumi enough. "Sure" she whispered, before finally slipping her hands under Yumi's shirt and cupping her breast. Yumi moaned loudly at the much awaited contact, as she rubbed her thighs together at her ever intensifying arousal. Sachiko kissed and touched her lover with all the longing and desire she had been suppressing all those years. And she made Yumi scream her name again and again as the younger girl reached her orgasm multiple times that night.

* * *

A/N: Yes, another chapter done. Did any of you see that coming? It was just too much jealousy and anger for Sachiko, worry and longing for Yumi, and unsatisfied desire each of them have for the other that drove this incident.

Magandang araw sa lahat. Let me know your thoughts.


	10. Memories

**Chapter 10: Memories**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi was still trying to catch her breath. Her legs felt like jelly, her intimate area was sore and her whole body was still trembling from their love making. And it somehow irritated her to see that smirk never leaving Sachiko's face, as if she had won.

"Are you okay Yumi?" Sachiko playfully caressed her inner thigh.

Yumi shuddered at the contact but immediately pulled her legs out of Sachiko's reach.

"It seems like you've had enough?" the older woman teased.

"Please Sachiko, let me rest for a bit." Yumi mumbled.

She closed her eyes. Nobody would believe how utterly amazing Sachiko was in bed.

 _And how much of a cruel tease she is,_ Yumi thought.

She knew of Sachiko's stoic mask. Her cold exterior had earned her the title of _ice princess_ in high school, while her aloofness and indifference in college was the reason people called her _The Ojou-sama_. Now that she is a top executive, Yumi can more or less guess how strict and nasty Sachiko can be, especially to those who do not meet her high standards when it comes to results.

She was privileged to be the only one who see this side of Sachiko.

 _They were in high school…_

 _Sachiko was walking down the corridor with that stoic expression of hers. By the look of it, she seem to going to the teacher's lounge. Yumi was outside the door, speaking animatedly with her classmate after they had just returned the cleaning log to their homeroom teacher. Aound her, Yumi can't help but overhear some of the lower grade students whispering that Rosa Chinensis was in a bad mood, making them hesitant to greet her._

" _Sachiko-sama seems irritated" her classmate said. "You should probably do something to improve her mood, Yumi-san."_

 _Yumi turned to look at her onee-sama and almost laughed. Because she knew that she was not angry, but was in deep thought. Yumi should have corrected her classmate about it, but decided against it. She then stepped in the middle of the hallway, waiting for her onee-sama to notice her. She was already a feet away from her before Sachiko stopped and realized that Yumi was there._

 _Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a fraction of a second, before greeting her with a neutral voice, "Gokigenyou Yumi"_

" _Gokigenyou onee-sama. Are you going to the teacher's lounge as well? My classmate and I just returned the cleaning log for our class."_

" _No, I was actually looking for you, and your classmates said this is where I would find you."_

 _Yumi smiled, before she bid farewell to her classmate and approached her sister. "Onee-sama, let's go." She happily said before taking hold of Sachiko's arm and dragging her away from the crowd of fans._

 _They were already on the path towards the Rose Mansion when Yumi asked, "You seem in deep thought onee-sama. Is it something I can help you with?"_

 _Sachiko's ears blushed. "Yes, actually you can. But don't laugh, okay?"_

 _Yumi stopped walking and turned to face her seour. "I promise I won't" she responded with a serious face._

" _I accompanied Rei yesterday to buy a birthday present for Yoshino-san. And I bought you something." Sachiko's blush now spread to her cheeks._

 _This got Yumi curious. Sachiko-sama rarely blushes. What could elicit this reaction from her?_

 _The answer to that was revealed a second later, just as something was shoved in her hands. Yumi looked down and saw that she was handed a cellular phone strap. Dangling from its end was a small panda._

" _I remembered you were wearing a panda costume during the Hanadera Festival, and I just couldn't help but buy it. Will you accept it?" Sachiko's voice now was barely a whisper._

 _Yumi smiled widely and clutched the object close to her heart. "Of course I will accept it onee-sama! It's wonderful! I will attach it to my phone as soon as I arrive home."_

 _The worry in Sachiko's face soon disappear and was replaced by a radiant smile. "I'm glad. I have a similar one already attached to mine."_

" _Wait onee-sama, is this what you were agonizing about?" Yumi asked, remembering how she looked earlier._

" _I was afraid you wouldn't like it."_

" _The other students thought you were angry" Yumi said, suppressing a laugh._

" _Why would I be angry?" Sachiko asked perplexed._

xxx

She felt Sachiko reach for her hand and squeeze it, shaking her out of her recollection. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." Yumi lied, knowing Sachiko would be embarrassed if she tells her.

Then the memory of Sachiko's accident and the conversation she had with her grandfather suddenly flashed in her mind. As it always did when she thought of Sachiko.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the fears and the guilt to disappear. Just this one night, maybe she can be selfish and have a peaceful and happy moment with Sachiko. She turned and buried her head in the crook of the older woman's shoulder, inhaling her scent, feeling her warmth and seeking comfort.

Meanwhile, Sachiko who was oblivious of Yumi's inner struggle suddenly asked. "We've been apart for too long and I wish to know more about you. Tell me something about your life now, Yumi."

Yumi smiled and welcomed the distraction from her negative thoughts. "I am working as an architect for a multinational company. It's nothing much, just designing buildings based on client requests or doing renovation work. How about you?"

It was like they were getting to know each other all over again.

"Nothing much about me either. Just reviewing and approving project plans, company strategies, launch of new business lines and a lot of that boring stuff. It's a lot of sitting down, giving sarcastic remarks and responding to emails."

Yumi laughed before placing butterfly kisses down Sachiko's bare shoulder, savouring the chance to be this close to her beloved.

A smile tugged on Sachiko's lips, enjoying what her lover was doing. She gently pulled Yumi's head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before she continued, "Your job is much more interesting Yumi. At least you get to travel, see places, design buildings and just be creative."

"At least no one orders you around" Yumi replied as she reached down and played with Sachiko's fingers.

"You're right about that. Father doesn't order around me that much, at least not anymore, because I am now familiar with the business. Do you mean someone bullies you in the office? Just let me know Yumi, I may be able to do something about it."

Yumi propped herself up and looked her in the eyes, "No, Ogasawara-sama. I am not being bullied. For normal employees like us, that is just how it is with a boss and a subordinate. The difference in your case is that you're just the one doing the scolding."

Sachiko leaned forward and bit Yumi's lower lip.

"Ouch!" Yumi protested, "What was that for?"

"I'll have you know that I am a nice boss to Keiko. And as for my subordinates, they will not be scolded if they are doing their job right." Sachiko defended.

"Keiko, you mean that woman in glasses?" Yumi said thinking back to time she went to see Sachiko.

Then she leaned forward and kissed Sachiko hard on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sachiko breathed as Yumi broke the kiss and hovered on top of her.

"Nothing. Your lips are just tempting me with all this talk" Yumi said seductively before kissing her again. Sachiko pulled Yumi's head down and kissed her long and hard.

"What are we talking about again?" Sachiko asked when they broke for air.

"I have no idea" Yumi responded before crashing her lips to Sachiko's again. Yumi slipped her tongue in Sachiko's warm mouth. She was getting light-headed at her lover's sweet taste. After another long passionate kiss, they laid back down on the bed.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko saw a ray of sunshine peak through the curtains of Yumi's hotel room window. She was enjoying the feeling of security and freedom that came with Yumi's presence. They didn't sleep and they kept talking about little things from their past and about their current lives.

Yumi was telling her about her current project in Nara-shi, but her mind was elsewhere. She was considering asking Yumi to be hers. However, she was finding it hard to say the words in fear of being rejected once more. It was a complicated feeling. She knew they just made love and Yumi's feelings had been evident in the way she embraced her, kissed her and touched her. But still, she was afraid.

What if Yumi say 'no' to her again? She was not sure if her heart could handle another rejection.

Sachiko closed her eyes and sighed. It was much easier when neither of them think. When they listen to their hearts, rather than their minds. From their unexpected meeting at the coffee shop that morning, to their encounter at the Ogasawara office a month after that and just earlier as they held each other and made love. All of those instances were results of ignoring reason and allowing their emotions to take over.

Probably that's why they were happier when they were younger. Things were simpler. She remembered a time, when simply holding Yumi's hand was enough to make both of them happy.

 _xxx_

 _Sachiko was still second year student then, when her teacher asked her to get something from the laboratory, which was located near Yumi's classroom. Classes had just ended for the day, and most of the first years were exiting their classroom in groups. The hallway was filled with girls, excited to either go home or attend their club activities._

 _Even though there was still a considerable distance between them, Sachiko easily spotted Yumi. She could not mistake the trademark pigtails and that manner of walking for anyone else, but her seour. She walked through the throng of freshmen, knowing that her imouto would not notice her because of the chaos. And just as she neared the unknowing Yumi, she leaned down, held her little sister's hand briefly and squeezed it tight before immediately letting it go as she went ahead of her._

 _Yumi was conversing with one of her classmates at the time and abruptly stopped when she felt someone take hold of her hand. Sachiko knew that Yumi already saw her. And not a minute later Yumi appeared beside her._

" _Onee-sama" she called, a blush and a smile adorning her adorable face._

 _Sachiko turned to her petite seour "Gokigenyou Yumi."_

" _Gokigenyou" she greeted back. "Were you the one w-w-who held my hand?" she stammered._

 _Sachiko feigned surprise, "I do not know what you're talking about". But she knew that the smile that would not leave her face was a dead giveaway for Yumi, making the younger girl blush a deeper shade of red._

 _She suddenly noticed Yumi square her shoulders and took a deep breath, before reaching out to hold her hand. "Should we go to the Rose Mansion together, onee-sama?" her confident demeanour was broken by her slightly trembling voice._

 _Sachiko could feel Yumi's nervousness, but she didn't have the gall to point this out because her own heartbeat was thumping loudly against her chest. She felt warmth spread to her cheeks, and bowed her head to hide her own blush. She swallowed hard to push down her nerves before trusting herself to speak, "I need to get something from the laboratory first. Would you accompany me?"_

 _Yumi nodded, still not letting go of her hand. And honestly, she didn't mind._

 _The next day, rumours about the Red Rose "hand holding incident" spread around the campus. With everyone gushing about how wonderfully close their sisterly bond was._

 _xxx_

Sachiko smiled at the memory.

"Hey are you listening" she snapped out of her recollection.

Sachiko looked confused for a moment and blushed at her inattentiveness.

"I was asking how you met Hagane-san? Kyouya-san told me that you spoke with him earlier tonight using Hagane-san's phone" Yumi repeated.

Sachiko remained motionless for a moment. That _name_ really pushed her to edge. She took deep calming breaths but was still unable to suppress her growing anger. She then recalled the purpose for which she travelled long miles to Nara, and that is to have this conversation with Yumi.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" Sachiko whispered.

"Who?" Yumi sounded stunned by the question.

Sachiko's eyes twitched with annoyance, "Nagisa Kyouya, is he your boyfriend?" she whispered.

* * *

 **Yumi**

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. They were having a peaceful conversation when Sachiko suddenly asked about Kyouya-san.

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked as she sat up.

Sachiko likewise sat up and faced her, "Just answer the question, Yumi. Is he the reason why you can't be with me?"

Yumi looked incredulous, "Don't be ridiculous, Sachiko. I just met Kyouya-san recently."

"So it must be your boyfriend before him? Or the guy before that?" Sachiko was fuming, not doing anything to mask her emotions anymore.

"Sachiko, stop it." Yumi whispered, feeling her chest constricting by the second.

"Isn't it true? You are dating men, one after another, and that is the reason why you and I – " Sachiko's voice broke.

"I said stop it!" Yumi shouted and Sachiko was taken aback by her outburst.

Yumi's heart felt like it was being squeezed. Why can't Sachiko understand the true reason for everything? The reason why she needed to be with those men, why none of her previous relationships last, why she didn't feel an ounce of pain when she ended things with her exes and why every year, on the day they broke up, she gets herself drunk? She wanted to scream.

She desperately wanted to be with Sachiko, but her fears and her guilt were stopping her. Just as the nightmares that kept her awake most nights, the nagging guilt and the words of Sachiko's grandfather had kept her in chains, away from the one she truly loves. It was so frustrating. Didn't Sachiko feel her longing and desperation with the way she touched her and held her as they made love earlier?

"Stop saying those things, Sachiko." Yumi was breathing hard, it was just so painful. "You know it's not true. You _must_ know." She knew the desperation was evident in her voice.

"Which part of it was untrue? About you having boyfriends? Or about them being the reason why you don't want to be with me?"

"Whatever you heard about my exploits, it was not what it seemed."

"Then explain it to me Yumi! Tell me everything so I can understand!" Sachiko was hysterical, hey eyes brimming with tears.

Yumi didn't know where to start and was unable to say anything.

Sachiko looked at her, her eyes and her voice were filled with so much pain, "I may be married, but you know from the very start that there is nothing between Suguru-san and I. I haven't given him anything, not my heart and definitely not my body _._ "

"I never gave my heart to anyone else either" she said, looking straight into those blue eyes and hoping that her feelings will come across clearly and reach Sachiko. "I never had intimate moments with anyone else either, no one…but you."

"But your boyfriends – " Sachiko began again. And by the look in her beloved's eyes, Yumi knew Sachiko was still doubting her words.

She then reached out and cupped Sachiko's face with both of her hands, and thankfully Sachiko didn't move away from her touch. "They never had me, Sachiko. No one did. Except you."

Sachiko was staring into her eyes, as if searching for a confirmation that she was indeed telling the truth. And Yumi stared back with determination, urging Sachiko to believe her words, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

Yumi broke eye contact and she saw a flash of worry in Sachiko's eyes. She turned to face her lover once more, "I will be back. I will just see who it is" she said, planting a soft kiss on older woman's lips.

Yumi slipped on her robe. She walked barefoot towards the door, but her mind remained with the woman she just left on her bed. She let a small smile tug at her lips as her heart filled with hope. Maybe it is time to forgive herself. Sachiko never blamed her for what happened before, no one did. And once she conquered her guilt, she will once again be able to proudly face her beloved without any fears and ask her to be with her. The only obstacle that will remain, is Sachiko's trust. She just needed to make her beloved believe that no one has ever taken her place in her heart. Because it was the truth. In all those years they were apart, her heart remained hollow because no one can fill that empty space, but her.

With this last thought, she reached out to open the door. But her happiness had been short lived, because standing by her door is a very tired looking Kyouya-san. And her heart filled with dread as she looked back inside her room, hoping that Sachiko doesn't come out to see her visitor.

* * *

A/N: Now there you have it, the conversation that should have happened if they haven't been _busy._ Thank you for all the comments, it really boosts me to write more. \\(^_^)/

Chapter 9 had been a little intense, huh? **smirk** But I hope you still enjoyed it.

Anyway, this chapter turned out longer than I expected, because I had too much fun writing it, especially the stories about the younger Yumi and Sachiko. In those parts, they were not even a couple yet, but I wanted to portray that they already shared a lot of sweet little moments, despite still being _sisters_. I know the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope that you still stick around and enjoy this story until end.

Okay, now I am talking too much. Let me know your thoughts.


	11. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 11: Misunderstanding**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

A/N: The first part of this chapter is an introspection of _Nagisa Kyouya_ , the reason for which, I have explained more in detail in the author's notes after the story.

* * *

Kyouya couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning in his bed for the past hour in an attempt to grasp even just a wink of sleep. He tried counting sheep, playing his electric keyboard and checking his Facebook account, but nothing seemed to work. When he saw a ray of light by his window, he decided to scrap the idea of sleep and address the issue that's been bugging him for the past few hours. After picking up the scarf that Yumi-san left, he jogged to the convenience store at the corner of his apartment. He bought a carton of milk and downed it in one go. The cold air was biting on his skin, although it was considerably warmer compared to the previous day, but he didn't mind as he continued on his way to Yumi-san's hotel, which was just a few blocks from his place.

He was not naïve, he knew that the reason for his inability to sleep was his worry for his new friend. He had just given her address to a total stranger, a person he just talked to over the phone. It may be true that Kinta was the one who requested it, but still, he was worried. Because by the sound of Kinta's voice, it was as if he was being coerced into calling him.

His thoughts drifted to Fukuzawa Yumi-san. She surely is pretty, but that was not the primary reason why he asked her to come with him to hang out with his friends that night. It was because the first time he saw her, she caught his interest. As he looked into her eyes, he saw a person struggling to hide her sadness. She was acting indifferent, but that was just to mask her inner struggle. If he would have to guess, Yumi-san used to be a very transparent and open person. Someone who wore her heart on her sleeve. But something must have happened for her to change, and to start bottling up everything.

Kyouya would surely know, because he himself have been in the same situation. He used to be a very exuberant person. He easily got along with people and, as his friends said, he was very transparent with his emotions. If he was embarrassed, angry or happy, it would surely show on his face and in his actions. Until that fateful day when the love of his life left him to go overseas. And a few months after that, he learned that she was already in a relationship with someone else. It was then that he started to change. He became bitter and anti-social. He rarely went out and preferred to stay at home to play music on his keyboard, to read manga, or to play video games. He went to the office, but didn't speak much with anyone, unless necessary for work. Because he knew nobody would understand how he felt - the emptiness and the sadness of losing a piece of yourself that no one will be able to replace. No one would ever understand, that feeling of being broken, but still keep on living as if everything was well and fine.

He had been so withdrawn to the world around him, until his friends decided to step in and urge him to go out more. It took a while for him to get over his ex-girlfriend, but on the day it happened, it was like a breath of fresh air. He himself was surprised, because he thought that he would never get over her and get over the depression. But he did. He felt so free from the shackles of loneliness that everything around him seemed brighter, happier and livelier.

That was why he felt drawn to Yumi-san. He saw himself in her. And like him, he knew Yumi-san might need someone to pull her out. And hopefully, that someone would be him. But being with her and getting to know her these past month, he saw that she was somehow different from him, she was definitely stronger. She may still be carrying so much loneliness in that small frame of hers, but she still continue to live – to laugh, to go out with friends and to just be her usual cheerful self. And for that inner strength, she had gained his respect.

He was so absorbed with thoughts about Yumi-san that he arrived in her hotel without him realizing it. His worry for the woman surfaced once again. He ran up the stairs, thinking that taking the elevator would be slower, until he reached her door.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi's heart was filled with dread as she faced Kyouya-san. She kept rubbing her had hands together out of edginess and worry that Sachiko will see the man, and misunderstand.

 _This is not happening_ , she thought.

She knew Kyouya-san had a reason for suddenly coming to see her, but this was such an awful time for him to be at her place.

"Is something wrong Yumi-san?" Kyouya peered into her face.

"No, I'm fine" she glanced back inside again before asking "what are you doing here this early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept worrying about you and wondering if you have been raped or murdered. I was going out of my mind, thinking that I gave your address to a total psycho. Is she really your friend? She's not a stalker right?"

It was so like Kyouya. She would have laughed, if it were not for the anxiety she was feeling. "You're watching too many suspense movies again. Thanks for worrying about me, but she really is Ogasawara Sachiko and she is not a stalker."

Kyouya-san placed a hand on his chest and sighed. "Thank Buddha."

"Now stop letting your imagination run wild and go home to sleep. You have bags under your eyes." _Hurry up and leave before Sachiko sees you,_ Yumi wanted to add.

"By the way, here is the scarf you left at the sitting room." As Kyouya was handing Yumi her scarf, he grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "If you ever need me, you know I will always be here for you." He suddenly said, upon seeing the worry and restlessness in her face.

Yumi was about to respond when Sachiko walked out of the room wearing a spare robe.

Yumi froze. _This is not happening_ , she repeated again and again in her mind, as if thinking it would stop the disaster that is to come.

"You must be Yumi-san's friend. I am Nagisa Kyouya." He said as he let go of Yumi and happily extended his hand to shake Sachiko's.

Sachiko's eyes narrowed, looked at him from head to toe as if sizing him up. She then looked at Kyouya's outstretched hand, then to the scarf Yumi was holding before she walked back inside the room without another word.

"O-kay, that was awkward." Kyouya-san commented as he scratched his head. "Anyway, I'll be going now."

After closing the door, Yumi followed Sachiko inside.

"Let me explain - " she was just beginning to speak when Sachiko cut her off.

"Enough Yumi" Sachiko whispered as she started picking up her clothes and putting it on.

"What do you mean?" Yumi's heartbeat quickened, as she feared, Sachiko misunderstood.

Sachiko was shaking her head, "I've had enough of this game. Chasing you, hoping that you and I will be back together, being afraid that someone else had been intimate with you, feeling scared that someone else shares your heart and being rejected and lied to. I've had enough." She was not shouting, but her voice sounded so hollow and devoid of emotion that Yumi wished Sachiko just yelled at her instead.

Yumi was about to tell her that she had it all wrong. If she just gave her a chance to speak, she will ask the older woman to be with her. Despite all her fears, she would choose to be braver this time and choose to love her.

"I hate him" Sachiko said.

Yumi grabbed her arm, "Sachiko, he just came to see if I was alright. He was just worried."

Sachiko faced Yumi, and the look the older woman gave her made Yumi slowly let go and take a step back. "You're defending him?" Sachiko asked incredulously.

And before Yumi could say anything else in her defence, Sachiko's phone buzzed.

Sachiko looked down and saw a short preview of the message from the illuminated screen of her phone. Her eyes widened, "no" she whispered.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko saw and heard everything. She witnessed the tenderness in the way he looked at her as he held Yumi's hand, offering his support for whatever difficulty Yumi may be having. While Yumi just stood there, as if being touched by that man was nothing out of the ordinary. It made her heart wrench to the point that she purposefully stepped in before Yumi could reply. She could not bear to hear the words of appreciation that would come out of her former lover's lips. She did not see Yumi's expression as that man held her hand, but she didn't need to. The familiarity in the way she addressed him, even going so far as knowing that he likes suspense movies was a dead giveaway at how close they are. And that scarf? Him giving it _back_ to her was proof that she indeed had been in his house before. Her heart could not take it anymore.

With everything she just witnessed, how was she supposed to believe Yumi's words that she hadn't been intimate with anyone before? Or worse, that no one ever had Yumi's heart, except for her? It was just all too much.

She wanted to cry. But she didn't. She couldn't, because the tears wouldn't come.

Ever since they met at the coffee shop that day, all the longing for Yumi she had suppressed for the past years resurfaced. She had been agonizing day after day about not being with Yumi. And then when she had the chance to take back the love that was hers, that same person rejected her. It was just too painful. The hope that has kept you going each day, has been crushed in an instant.

And now, even after she has braved all her fears and hesitations, Yumi had hurt her once again. It was just too much pain, she felt her heart would explode. But it didn't. Instead of being overpowered by her emotions, a wall enveloped her heart. She closed in on herself until she felt empty, hollow and unfeeling. It was just like the day when her grandmother died back in high school. When she just went through the motions of everyday, not feeling, not seeing and not hearing. She was just an empty shell.

But then, just when she thought the worst has happened to her, she received a message from her cousin.

A single emotion crept up to her – fear.

Sachiko unlocked her phone and scrolled down to see that she had a lot of missed calls from Suguru-san. She read the message again, just to make sure that she was not mistaken. She felt tears stung her eyes, but chose to hold it back.

 _Why now?_ Sachiko thought.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Yumi asked upon seeing the worry on her face. But she didn't answer her question as her phone vibrated again and saw Suguru-san calling.

"It's my **husband** " she said, before taking the call and walking towards the door. She knew, by the surprised look on Yumi's face, that her words stung. And it elated her, even just by a bit, that she was able to inflict pain upon Yumi.

"What happened to grandfather?" Sachiko immediately asked the moment she picked up the call.

"We are now in the hospital and grandfather is in the ICU." Suguru's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Were the doctors able to stabilize his condition?"

Suguru took a while to respond, "Just hurry. He has been looking for you."

"I will leave this instant."

"No, just wait for the driver. He should be there by now. Half an hour ago, I called one of our employees at the Nara Office and asked him to accompany you back to Tokyo. I'm guessing you haven't slept or eaten yet and you're not in the best condition to drive." Suguru said firmly, not leaving any room for argument that Sachiko just agreed.

True enough, a second later, there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's him" Sachiko said.

Sachiko put the phone back to her purse and rushed to the door.

"Sachiko wait! I am coming with you. Tell me what happened." Yumi insisted, holding her arm once again to stop her from leaving.

Sachiko looked at her coldly, "My grandfather had a cardiac arrest and was rushed to the hospital. So I would suggest you let go of me. He needs me."

Yumi reluctantly withdrew her hand.

"I should have been there beside him, instead of having this useless argument with a person who clearly doesn't value me as much as I value her."

 _And without another word, she left, closing the door and shutting Yumi out of her life once again._

Outside Yumi's door was a man in his forties. After introducing himself and showing his company ID to her, they went down to the car. They were already out of the hotel when she spotted Nagisa Kyouya standing by the entrance with a phone on his ear. And surprisingly, she didn't feel anger. She didn't feel anything because at the moment, she was just so devoid of emotion.

She headed to the car, took a seat in the back and they took off. He seemed to know where to go, apparently he got all his instructions from her cousin.

"Can we please hurry?" she asked.

The man nodded, "I was informed of the circumstance ma'am. I will get you there as fast as possible, but safely."

She stared out the window and saw the sun had risen and with it, the city of Nara-shi started to come to life. People were opening their shops, men and women were going to work and children were walking to school. The normality of it all seemed to be mocking her. Because life kept on going, while for Sachiko, everything had already stopped. She felt weak and tired at everything that had happened a few minutes ago. She felt helpless. She was used to being able to control, or at least plan for, most of the things in her life. But when it concerned Yumi, she felt powerless. It seemed ironic that one thing she wanted most, is the very thing she cannot have.

And as if the fate hadn't punished her enough with what happened with Yumi, her grandfather had a cardiac arrest. He may not be the best grandfather. He didn't have enough time for the family because he was either too busy with work or he was with his mistresses. But still, he is her grandfather.

She knew she was his favourite, giving her everything she wanted especially when she was growing up. When he saw Sachiko wearing jeans one time, he bought her half a dozen designer jeans. Another time when Sachiko told him in passing that she ate at a hamburger fast food and enjoyed it, he commanded that a franchise of that food chain be obtained and a store be built in the ground floor of the Ogasawara's Main Office so his granddaughter could enjoy her burger as she pleases. When she was in high school and he found out that Tooru snuck out of a wedding just to see her sports festival, her grandfather got really angry. To abate his anger, Sachiko's father agreed to give up his seat at her graduation so the old man could attend instead.

When Suguru-san said that he was rushed to the hospital, Sachiko was terrified. Her grandfather had a heart attack just a few months ago. It was so bad that it rendered half of his body paralyzed. The Ogasawaras could of course afford a therapist and they could definitely pay for the best medicine for him to get better. But with his old age, there are only a few things money can do for him. His body was too weak for arduous therapy, so he spent most of his time in his room, being attended to by private nurses. Sachiko tried to visit him as often as she could, knowing that hearing her updates about the company made him happier. The doctors said that a second episode would be detrimental. And that was the reason why the moment Suguru-san informed her of what happened, she felt scared.

All the emotions about Yumi and her grandfather were overwhelming her that finally, she felt her body shook as she desperately tried to control the tears from falling from her eyes. She felt her chest constrict as soft controlled sobs escaped her lips. She covered it with her hands to supress the noise, hoping that the stranger in front of the car will either not hear or ignore it.

 _Just this once,_ she thought. And once she gets to Tokyo, she will again be the strong and unyielding heiress everyone expects her to be. But for now, she bowed her head and allowed her hair to cover her face as tears finally fell from her eyes.

* * *

A/N: I wrote lengthily about _Nagisa Kyouya_ , because I just wanted the readers to know why he was drawn to Yumi and why he stuck by her. I also found his thoughts as the best place to describe Yumi's inner struggle (and contrastingly, her inner strength), because the best person to articulate Yumi's sadness is a person who went through the same struggles as her. Of course, aside from Sachiko, because she has her own thoughts on their own situation.

I know this chapter is full of sadness. Even my heart felt heavy as I was writing it. But I just wanted to convey how difficult the situation is for the both of them T_T. Let me know your thoughts.


	12. Forgiveness

**Chapter 12: Forgiveness**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Kyouya saw Ogasawara Sachiko leave the hotel. Her face was stoic and emotionless, not the face of a person who had just been reunited with her long lost friend. He was on the phone with his colleague, telling him that he would miss work that day. As soon as the woman's car left, he ended the call, pocketed his phone and ran back up Yumi-san's hotel room. He knew something wrong had happened.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. After knocking for a few more minutes, he started to worry. That woman just left, it was impossible that Yumi-san was already asleep. He slowly turned the doorknob to check if it was locked, and he was not surprised that it wasn't. His worry intensified, thinking of a myriad of possibilities why Yumi-san didn't lock her door after her visitor left.

"Yumi-san, it's me. I'm coming in." He announced and waited for a few seconds before fully opening the door. And what he saw was a sight that broke his heart. There sitting on the floor, was his friend. Her robe had slipped off of one shoulder, her hair cascaded down her face and her body was trembling as soft sobs escaped her lips.

"Yumi-san" he called to her softly, but still there was no response.

He gently closed the door and approached her. He crouched down to the floor and reached out to lift her chin to see her face.

She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was a tangled mess and her lips were quivering as she cried. Her eyes were downcast, not looking at him, as tears streamed down her face. He thought back to what happened before he left and remembered the piercing glare that Ogasawara Sachiko gave him when he was speaking with Yumi-san earlier.

He looked once again at the woman in front of him and saw she had two hickeys on the neck and swollen lips. He examined his surrounding and noticed that the bed was in disarray and Yumi-san's sleeping clothes and underwear were scattered on the floor.

He blushed as he put the pieces together. That _woman_ was Yumi-san's lover and by the look of things, they just had...

Kyouya shook his head violently, still unbelieving at his conclusion. But no matter how he tried, he was sure that his deduction was correct. Then it made him realize. If Ogasawara Sachiko was Yumi-san's lover, and a few minutes after he showed up unannounced she left, gave him a hateful glare and Yumi-san ended up in this state, then everything was his fault.

"Yumi-san, I'm so sorry. It seems I caused you very big trouble by coming to see you. I never imagined that she was your…your…"

"It's okay Kyouya-san." Yumi said. Her voice sounded raw from crying. "It was not your fault. You didn't know about my circumstances. Your intentions were good." She sniffed and tears welled up in her eyes again.

Kyouya panicked at the sudden outburst of tears. He didn't know what to do. The realization that Yumi-san had relations with another woman surely surprised him. But it didn't change the fact that Yumi-san is his friend and that he cares for her.

"It was all my fault." Yumi continued. "If I didn't have such a history, Sachiko wouldn't be that mistrustful. If I didn't reject her the second time, then we would now be together and her seeing you wouldn't be a cause for a concern. I just wished, she gave me a chance to explain. Just a few moments would do, if she just listened to what I have to say, everything would have been fine. But she didn't."

After that, no other words were said. She just continued to sob. Kyouya felt useless. He was angry at himself for causing the situation to be this bad. And so, unable to think of anything that he can do for her, he pulled her into his arms. Yumi stiffened.

"It's okay Yumi-san. As I said, I am here for you. You can cry." He said with his voice filled with tenderness. He gently rubbed her back and soon enough, she relaxed and cried loudly in his arms. And he just held her tighter in response.

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Sachiko arrived faster than Suguru had expected. He had been waiting outside the hospital when he spotted her car. She rushed out of the car and walked towards him, still in her dress and high heels from the previous night. But gone was the elegance and pride that she also wore when he last saw her. Before him now stood a woman with an empty look in her eyes. It seemed that things didn't go well with Yumi-chan, then again, it could have been because she was worried at her grandfather's condition. But whatever it was, Suguru knew that now was not the best time to ask about it.

"Where is he?" she asked as soon she saw him.

He led the way. They walked in hurried steps without exchanging words. He kept giving her sideward glances, feeling like there was something different about his cousin. He knew she would be scared about their grandfather's condition, but it was not even that. The feeling he got upon looking into her eyes, it was as if she was so distant and closed off that he felt like he couldn't reach the Sachiko he knew. And so, unable to suppress his concern any longer, he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Sachiko?"

She just stared at him with that blank blue eyes of hers, "Our grandfather is dying and I need to see him right away." After that, Sachiko walked ahead of him.

Sachiko knew that her cousin was perceptive. But she would not be sharing anything with him. It was her problem, and hers alone.

She saw her relatives at the far end of the hall and immediately realized that through that door must be her grandfather. When she arrived, her father immediately approached her. "Father has been waiting," he said with a sorrowful voice.

Sachiko just nodded and allowed her father to guide her inside the room.

It was a spacious room. Its four walls were painted white and the ceiling was lined with fluorescents illuminating the room, making it seem bigger. In the middle of the room was a hospital bed where her grandfather lay. Multiple tubes were attached to him and the machines' beeping were the only sounds that broke the eerie silence.

Her father gently touched her shoulder and gestured for her approach her grandfather, before he stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. Sachiko's steps were slow and light, not making any sound as she treaded across the room towards him. She proceeded to stand beside the bed and sadly looked down at her grandfather.

"Grandfather?" she whispered.

The old man gently opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. A smile grazed his lips as he saw her. A smile Sachiko thought seemed foreign on his face.

"Sachiko," his voice was soft and weak.

It broke Sachiko's heart to see a proud and commanding man like him to be in this state. "You shouldn't talk anymore. Please just rest so you can get better."

The old man shook his head and by the look in his eyes, he knew what is to come.

Sachiko opened her mouth, to say that he should not give up and that he should keep fighting to live. But the stern look he gave her, made her hold her tongue. It amazed her that even in his condition, her grandfather could deliver that glare.

"I'm sorry" he breathed.

The Ogasawara patriarch knew that he would not live long. His body felt tired and heavy, his eyesight was so poor making everything blurred and his throat felt raw making it difficult for him to speak. Despite all this, he knew he needed to have this conversation with Sachiko.

He has a very clear picture of how he had lived his life and how the people around him perceived him. He had not been the best father, husband or grandfather. As a superior and a businessman, he was ruthless. He had been building the legacy of his ancestors at whatever cost. He had also been selfish, bedding different women just because he knew he could, without even considering the effect of his promiscuity to his family.

His heart attack a few months ago had rendered half of his body paralyzed. It had been the turning point of his life. Despite being unable to move well, his head remained clear and his mind continued to be sharp. It just frustrated him that he had been reduced to that state. He hated his own powerlessness and immobility. In those months when he did nothing by lay in bed and be taken cared for, he had the time to think. Because for the first time in years, he had nothing to do. No business deals to close, no mergers and acquisitions to manage and no new projects to lead. During those days, he had no choice as he thought about his current pitiful condition and he got angry, he worried about how the company would fare without him and he got frustrated, and lastly, he contemplated about how he lived his life and felt sad.

The only person that ever visited him often was Sachiko. From time to time, she would tell him about new successful project launches and some effective marketing strategies that increased their market share. Through her words, everything about the company he loved so much sounded well and fine. But he knew that reality was far from that, judging by the tiredness etched on her face. And that was what he liked about her and why she was his favourite, Sachiko was perceptive, smart and does what was expected of her.

Sachiko's visits were brief, but he cherished them nonetheless. An appreciation that he would never tell her or anyone else. However, the more he got to see her, the more he remembered how Sachiko looked when she was younger and was still in school. He only got to see her during dinner time then, but in those few minutes where she shared stories about her life at school, he knew that she was happy. He noticed she was the happiest when she was talking about her petite seour, Fukuzawa Yumi. This made him curious about the girl, so he had Sachiko followed and observed. It was then that he found out how close his granddaughter's relationship was to the girl. During their time at the university, their relationship deepened into something that for him was unimaginable. He allowed Sachiko to do as she pleased, with the thought that she would eventually tire out of that Fukuzawa girl. But years went by and Sachiko's planned marriage to Suguru was fast approaching, yet they remained to be a couple. This worried him. So when Sachiko had an accident and he saw an opportunity to talk to the girl, he convinced her to leave her granddaughter. That girl with innocent hazel brown eyes looked vulnerable and easy to manipulate. So he ingrained in her the idea that what happened to Sachiko was her fault. He intensified the guilt that was already in her heart and the young girl seemed to have taken his bait, because she broke up with Sachiko soon after. However, after their separation, his granddaughter had never been the same. Once again, he thought that her loneliness would pass with time. But it didn't. It was then that he realized the graveness of what he had done. But with his pride, he never even once thought of owing up to his sins. He was the head of the Ogasawara family and would never bow down or apologize to anyone.

But now, as he felt his life slowly slip away with the passing of each second, he knew this is the one task he needed done. For the first and last time, he will swallow his pride. It may be the long hours of solitude that let him reach this decision. Whatever it was, he knew this is one burden he needed to take off his shoulder before everything ends.

"I'm sorry" he croaked again.

Sachiko looked confused, "Grandfather, what are you apologizing for?"

"I knew about you and that Fukuzawa Yumi."

Sachiko froze. _What did he know? Or rather, how much did he know? And why is he saying this now?_

The old man continued, but his voice was so soft that Sachiko had to lean closer just so she could understand what he was saying. "I told her that your accident was her fault."

 _What accident?_ Sachiko was really confused, but decided not to interject with her grandfather's ever weakening speech.

"I couldn't do it, command you to separate from her. You are strong-willed, so much like me, and I knew you would disobey me. While that girl, she was vulnerable. By the look in her eyes that night, I already saw guilt. So convincing her that it was her fault that you almost died had not been difficult."

Sachiko finally understood what he was talking about. She was speechless. Her heart, that just a moment ago she thought was dead, started beating wildly against her chest.

Her grandfather touched her hand lightly and she involuntary looked down at their joined hands. She was still finding it difficult to process her grandfather's confession.

The old man tightened his hold on Sachiko's hand, or at least tried to, with the remaining strength he had.

"My granddaughter", he whispered, "do you hate me?"

She wanted to be angry at what he did…but she couldn't. Not with a proud man like him looking this weak and vulnerable. A man, who was once strong, confident and commanding, that have never apologized for anything in his life, just swallowed his pride and sincerely asked for her forgiveness. No, she could not have the heart to hate him, not now, especially as he looked at her with bleary eyes filled with hope as his remaining strength slowly diminished.

"Do you forgive me?" he breathed.

In the end, he still is her grandfather.

"Yes grandfather, I forgive you."

And with that, the old man closed his eyes and a gentle smile grazed his lips. His face relaxed, lessening the lines on his face and making him look younger. It was then that a ray of light shone through the window and rested on his peaceful face.

Then the machine beeped, a long steady sound that echoed across the silent room. A few seconds later, the door burst open as men and women in white uniforms rushed into the room. She was shoved aside as they rushed to the patient, opened his shirt and administered CPR. The hospital staff were soon followed by her relatives and there was chaos all around. Everything was a blur, with her grandfather's words still echoing in her head. She then felt exhaustion and fatigue wash over her, making her nauseated.

" _Yumi_ …" she whispered weakly before everything went dark and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi was awoken by the buzzing of her phone. She sluggishly reached for it on her bedside table and looked who it was. It was her superior. With a sigh, she reluctantly sat up and took the call. She was not surprised that not even a second after she said "hello", her superior started scolding her. Apparently, the client contacted their head office 30 minutes after their scheduled meeting was supposed to start and informed them that their architect hasn't showed up yet. After his long lecture, she was finally able to explain that she was not feeling well, so she missed her morning alarm. She promised to visit the client in the afternoon to offer her apologies, should her health condition improve.

After ending the call, she looked around her room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, momentarily making her feel like the event that transpired the night before was just a dream. But it wasn't. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands as the memories of the previous night rushed back to her, once again filling her heart with loneliness and brimming her eyes with tears.

Her phone once again vibrated and she saw a message from Kyouya-san, asking how she was feeling. She typed a short message "I'm ok, thanks." And pressed the send button. He probably was the one who carried her to bed and tucked her in, having no recollection of going to bed herself after she tired herself from crying.

She swallowed hard, pushing down the impending sob and squared her shoulders. She will not allow this depression to bring her down, she is stronger than this. She will clear things up with Sachiko, but not now. She has more pressing concerns at the moment and she didn't want to add to her burden by forcing her to listen to what she has to say. No, the conversation will have to wait for the right time. She just hoped, that when she finally finds the courage to face Sachiko again, her old lover will find it in her heart to accept her and be with her once more.

* * *

A/N: I believe the chapters 11 & 12 may be saddest chapters I will write for this story.

At least Sachiko knows what her grandfather did, right?! Until the next update dear readers. _Magandang gabi_ and let me know your thoughts.


	13. Meddlers

**Chapter 13: Meddlers**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

A few hours before Yumi woke up…

Kyouya's legs were beginning to numb before Yumi-san finally stopped crying. He waited for few more minutes before he asked, "Yumi-san, can you stand up?"

When she didn't respond, he peered into her face and saw that she was asleep, probably from exhaustion. Guilt washed over him as he remembered that it was his actions that brought pain to Yumi-san. She may have said that it wasn't his fault and that his intentions for going to see her earlier were good, but he still felt bad. In the short time he had been friends with her, he knew how beautiful she was inside. Despite what happened, she still chose to consider and understand his intent and to not blame him for anything. It just saddened him that a person with so much optimism and positive outlook in life like her was bearing so much weight in her heart.

He pulled her close to him, hoping that she would feel that he was supporting her through this ordeal. He then placed one arm under her knees and the other across her back, before proceeding to lift her up. He felt her snake her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. Kyouya flushed.

Kyouya brought her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He fixed her robe, willing his intensifying blush to disappear, as his fingers brushed on her bare skin from time to time, despite doing his best to touch only her robe. He covered her with a blanket, switched the lights off and was about to leave when the phone in his pocket vibrated. He fished it out and saw that it was from an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Nagisa Kyouya? This is Ogasawara Suguru. We spoke last night."

Kyouya sighed, "How is it that you Ogasawaras can speak to me so casually? I should probably change my number and not give it to Kinta." He lacked sleep and was irritated. He was not in the best mood to speak with strangers who did nothing but cause inconvenience for him and Yumi-san.

"I apologize for any trouble that my cousin and I have caused you since last night."

 _Cousin? Is he talking about Ogasawara Sachiko? I thought he was her husband?_ Kyouya thought.

"But I'm afraid I need to ask for another favour. Can you please give Yumi-chan's number to me?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You won't be able to speak with her anyway, she's asleep." Kyouya mentally slapped himself at his blunder. He shouldn't have revealed that little detail.

"You're with her at the moment? How is she? Is she alright?" the man's voice sounded worried.

He chose to keep quiet and to not say anything. He then heard Ogasawara-san sigh before speaking, "I know you have no reason to trust a stranger like me, but I would like to assure you that I am Yumi-chan's friend and I care for her. She and Sachiko have a long history and I have been there to witness it from the start. We had a family emergency earlier, and I didn't have the chance to persuade Sachiko to tell me what happened. But judging by the look in her eyes, something went terribly wrong when she went there to speak with Yumi-chan. Either they argued about something or Yumi-chan rejected her, I am not sure. So I am now asking you to please share with me whatever it is that you know, so we can do something to fix the situation."

Kyouya was torn. He wanted to help Yumi-san out and it seems like sharing the little that he knew with this Ogasawara Suguru would help fix things. But another part of him wanted to be selfish and not let Yumi-san be involved with these Ogasawaras any longer.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Suguru-san suddenly asked. "Hagane-san said that you are dating Yumi-chan, but I have my doubts."

Kyouya wanted to say 'yes', that they were dating. The idea of being her boyfriend is a thought he would most definitely entertain. But a part of him knew that lying to this man will just make things worse. In the end he reluctantly answered "No."

"That's a relief" the man said, sounding genuinely relieved. "If you're at Yumi-chan's place now, then I'm guessing Sachiko saw you and got angry. If you must know, she is quite possessive of Yumi-chan and she easily gets jealous."

Kyouya felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he was once again reminded of his mistake.

"Yes, that woman saw me." He finally admitted. "She gave me a glare, refused to shake my hand and walked back inside Yumi-san's room without a word. I left soon after that. I was already in the lobby when I received a call from one of my officemates asking if I will be coming in for work since it was already late. While I was on the phone, I saw Ogasawara Sachiko exit the building with a man, probably her driver. By the look on her face, I immediately felt that something wrong had happened. I rushed back to see Yumi-san and was surprised to see her on the floor, crying. She was a mess, so I stayed until she calmed down."

Kyouya exhaled audibly, not knowing why he just shared that information.

"Are they…lovers?" he finally asked the nagging question since the moment he saw the state of Yumi-san's room.

There was a pause, before Ogasawara Suguru answered, "Yes. Or at least they used to be."

There was silence for a moment as they both processed the information they just heard.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Nagisa-san. I will think of something to help them out." Ogasawara-san said.

"Shouldn't we just let them fix the situation by themselves?"

"You don't know them Nagisa-san. Sachiko is stubborn and sometimes needs a little push to get things done, especially when it concerns Yumi-chan. She may look proud and sure of herself, but not when Yumi-chan is involved. Do you think Sachiko just happened to come by the information that Yumi-san was in Nara? Or that she met Hagane-san just by coincidence?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. The person on the other end of the line sounded like a cunning man to be able to influence a powerful woman like the Ogasawara Sachiko whom he just spoke to and met earlier.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Consider it an exchange of information. But I trust you to keep this confidential."

"Of course."

* * *

Yoshino was in a café that afternoon, having a meal with a junior from Lillian. Their discussion was interrupted when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Any news?"

"No updates _sempai_. She is still waiting for the _right time?_ "

"What right time? It's already been 6 months!"

"I told you, you should come back to Japan and help me fix the situation, but you keep putting it off. When you get back, we have an excuse to have a group vacation, lock them in a room together and force them to reconcile." Yoshino said heatedly.

"And you think it would be that easy?"

"Well, it's worth a try."

"I'm going home this summer anyway. Let's talk to the others and organize this plan of yours."

"Don't make it sound like this is just _my_ plan. You were the one who told me that we should do _something_. And it's not some grand plan. We just need to give them a reason to be together, and a chance to sort out whatever it is between them." Yoshino huffed.

"Sure sure…" the other woman said dismissively. "I will call you as soon as I book my flight."

Yoshino pocketed her phone as soon as the call had ended. She took a sip of her orange juice and noticed the glare Touko-chan was giving her. "What is it?" she asked as she put down her drink.

"You're going to _lock_ them in a room together until they reconcile?" Touko echoed.

Yoshino exhaled audibly. She is the ever protective little sister Yoshino remembered her to be. "It will be a last resort. Do you have any better ideas?"

"Why are we doing this again?" Touko-chan asked, clearly annoyed.

Yoshino invited Touko-chan for lunch that afternoon so they could think of a plan to help Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama to get back together.

She hadn't thought of interfering before, in fear that Yumi-san would get angry. There was a time in the past when she confronted her friend about her _relationships_. Yumi-san got so angry that she didn't speak to her for months. Yoshino thought it was the end of their friendship, until thankfully, Yumi came around and started talking to her again. Since then, she decided to respect Yumi-san's decision and just continue to observe and support her.

But when Yumi-san informed her about what happened in Nara, that she had a chance to talk with her former lover _(Really, you just_ _ **talked**_ _? Who would believe that?_ Yoshino thought), Yoshino realized that their relationship was not a lost cause. And she took this as her cue that her best friend was finally ready to open up her heart and get back together with Sachiko-sama.

Yumi-san promised her that she will eventually clear the misunderstanding with Sachiko-sama. But 6 months has already passed and Yumi-san still hasn't made her move. Because of this Yoshino felt like she needed to meddle to be able to speed up their reconciliation process. She knew she had no right to interfere in these issues, but Yumi-san is her _best friend_. That counts for something.

So when she learned that Sei-sama will be going back to Japan. She knew it was the opportunity she was waiting for.

"Why are you scheming with Sei-sama? Why not talk to your own onee-sama or Youko-sama instead?" the younger woman asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you do not want to cooperate Touko-chan?" Yoshino pouted. "And to answer your question, I am not very comfortable with Youko-sama. While Rei-chan is just too nice. I told her about the plan and she got angry and told me not to intervene."

"Well, we probably shouldn't. Don't get me wrong, I do want my onee-sama to be happy. But I don't think we have to do anything, because someone's bound to do something about it sooner or later." Touko said calmly.

Yoshino furrowed her brow in confusion.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi stretched her arms over her head to loosen the knot forming in her shoulders, before sitting on her chair and turning on her PC. She arrived early that day and was enjoying her iced macchiato as she waited for her computer to boot. She then lazily flipped the papers dumped on her desk to see how much work she needed to accomplish for the day, when suddenly…

"Fukuzawa! Good thing you're early today. Get ready, you will be leaving in 15 minutes."

Yumi almost spilled her coffee in surprise as her boss came running towards her desk.

"Don't just sit there staring. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry Tennoji-san, but I don't understand. Can you please explain it to me clearly?" Yumi said in reply, but still proceeded to put her stuff in her bag haphazardly despite having no clue as to where she needed to go and why she needed to leave.

"You will be accompanying Kiyonori-san at a client meeting."

Yumi almost dropped her bag to the floor, "K-K-Kiyonori-san?! Isn't he your boss?!"

"Yes he is. This is a big project for the company, so be sure _not_ to screw it up."

Yumi felt her throat constrict and found it difficult to swallow due to her nervousness. _Not screw up_ is a very difficult request to make, especially since she didn't know anything about the meeting that she was supposed to be attending in a few minutes.

Tennoji-san's phone buzzed and he immediately answered it. "Sir! Yes, she just left a few seconds ago and is probably on her way to the elevator now." His superior lied, as he gestured for Yumi to leave that instant.

"I thought I have 15 minutes" Yumi interjected. This earned her a glare from her immediate superior.

"Yes sir, I informed her to meet you in front of the building _now_." He said, giving her a pointed look.

At this, she scrambled out of their office and took hurried steps towards the elevator.

She ran out of the building and found a black SUV parked in front. Their company security guard opened the door for her and gestured for her to come in. She saw Kiyonori-san already seated in the back with an impatient look on his face. After taking a deep breath, she stepped in the car and sat beside the big boss. She immediately muttered an apology for making him wait.

The man looked at her from head to toe and she was not surprised at the displeased look he gave her. She knew her hair was dishevelled and her make-up might have been erased, undoubtedly from squeezing herself in an elevator full of people and from running around just to make it in time.

"Our clients are high profile people, so I would appreciate it if you make yourself more presentable. We will be arriving at their office a few minutes ahead of schedule. Take the time to fix your appearance Ms. Fukuzawa."

Yumi just bowed her head in response. She had a lot of questions in her head, but decided against voicing out any of it. Kiyonori-san was among the top executives of their company and was usually tasked with handling big projects that cost billions. She never had the chance to work with him before, which was fine by Yumi. The man intimidated her, and based on the rumours she heard, he was ruthless.

"Ms. Fukuzawa, have you worked for another company besides ours?" the man suddenly asked.

"No sir. This is my first job." Yumi answered, curious as to why he asked.

It was a short drive. It only took a few minutes before the car stopped at the entrance of a building parking lot. Yumi peered outside the window, trying to figure out where they were. The place felt familiar for some reason, but before she could figure it out, the car moved forward and entered the basement parking.

After going down one floor, the car pulled over in front of the elevator. Kiyonori-san stepped out and Yumi hastily followed to exit from the other door. Her boss pressed the elevator button, while Yumi proceeded to look around in an attempt to get a hint of which office building in the Tokyo CBD their meeting will be held. She then saw a white Porsche parked nearby…it looked familiar. Then a not so distant memory clicked in head, making her heartbeat quicken and her hands sweaty.

Yumi knew where they were. And probably, _who_ they were going to meet.

Yumi glanced around, looking for an exit, as if she had a choice to escape the dreaded presentation meeting. She did plan to see _her_ soon to clear things between them. But not now, not like this. It was too sudden.

She did try to see her a month after the incident in Nara. But she had not been allowed to enter the building since she was not an employee and did not have an ID. She could have lied and told security that she had a meeting with Sachiko, but she didn't. She was afraid that Sachiko's anger had not yet abated, and thus, would refuse to meet with her.

A month after, she finally found the resolve to brave a second attempt at entering the Ogasawara's main office to speak with Sachiko, only to be informed that she had left the country and will only be back after a few weeks.

But Yumi didn't stop. She went back again for the third time, hopeful that she would finally be able to see Sachiko. However, she was not able to reach the entrance when she got cold feet, because standing on the lobby were Ogasawara Sayako and Ogasawara Tooru. While it may be true that Yumi was finally able to forgive herself, and she was able to accept that what happened to Sachiko back then was an accident, she was not certain it was also how Sachiko's parents viewed the incident. She knew that they were nice people and would not blame her for what happened to their daughter, especially Sayako Obaa-sama. But she still felt scared. Add to that, Sachiko's grandfather knew about the true status of their relationship back then, how sure was she that Sachiko's parents hadn't been informed about it? Her fear of facing Sachiko's parents was also the reason why she hadn't considered going to Sachiko's house.

She had thought of asking for Youko-sama or Rei-sama's help, but eventually decided against soliciting for anybody's help. It was her problem and she didn't want to bother anyone else.

"Ms. Fukuzawa" Kiyonori-san's irritated voice broke her out of her stupor.

Her mind drifted off unconsciously due to anxiety that she didn't notice that her boss was already inside the elevator waiting for her. She hurriedly scrambled inside the lift and bowed in apology.

She was lucky no one else boarded the elevator as her boss scolded her. "I need you to be at your best Ms. Fukuzawa. I know you were only informed about this meeting just a few minutes ago and did not have the time to prepare. But I need you to pull your act together and appear confident and professional in front of our clients. I still do not understand why they requested for you specifically to be in this meeting. Despite that, the two of us are representatives of our company and we should make sure to bag this project before some other firm snatches it away from our hands. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Yumi replied.

 _I think I have an idea as to why I am here?_ She thought.

The door soon opened to a familiar hall. Yumi paled, dreading that her intuition about this _meeting_ had been correct. But as her boss requested, she needed to pull her act together. Her boss stepped out and went ahead of her to the conference room, while she proceeded to the restroom to make herself more presentable.

Once inside the ladies room, she let out the breath she was holding since the moment she walked in the elevator. Yumi leaned forward on the counter and closed her eyes, as she tried to convince herself that the people they'll be presenting to may just be managers. _She_ is too important to be attending a meeting such as this.

Yumi knew it is impossible for _her_ to have planned all this because Yumi knew she was still angry with her. So that leaves only one possibility, her _cousin_ …

When Sachiko told her that nothing ever happened between her and Suguru-san, Yumi stopped being jealous of the man. And looking back, she realized that Suguru-san had done nothing but support their relationship from the very start. He obviously loved Sachiko as family, and because of that, he always looked out for her well-being and happiness making him a meddler most of the time.

 _Just like now,_ Yumi thought.

After another deep breath, she proceeded to put on some make-up, coated her lips with pink lipstick, brushed her hair and smoothen the wrinkles of her business suit. She also applied lotion on her hands, in case she needed to shake the hands of their _clients_.

She took one good look at her reflection and forced a smile. After deciding that it was the best she could do at the moment, she proceeded to the designated room.

* * *

A/N: As promised, there won't be too much sadness and angst from this chapter onwards. I wanted to include a part about Youko since she is too much of a _meddler_ based on the anime. But I guess having Suguru-san intervene would be enough. As for Yoshino and Sei, do they still need to meddle for Sachiko and Yumi to fix things between them? You will soon find out. See you next chapter. Let me know your thoughts.


	14. The Meeting

**Chapter 14: The Meeting**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

 **Yumi**

Yumi took hurried steps towards the designated meeting room to avoid being told off by Kiyonori-san again. As soon as she saw the door, she slowed her pace. She paused, straightened her posture and stood at her full height before proceeding to open the door. She held her breath as she scanned the room and exhaled in relief to see that no one else was there except for her boss.

"You women really take your time in the restroom, don't you?" he said pointedly.

"Sorry sir." Yumi bowed again, losing count of the number of times she had apologized in the short period they had been together.

While waiting for the client, Kiyonori-san took the opportunity to explain to Yumi that the meeting was a design for a multi-billion yen leisure resort in Okinawa. Her boss had been prepared for the meeting and as expected, would be doing all the talking. While she was tasked to just sit still and be quiet, nod her head from time to time when talked to and agree to everything Kiyonori-san will say. Simple enough…if your mind stops thinking of countless scenarios involving someone walking out of the room or someone giving her a icy glare.

Kiyonori-san had just finished his explanation, when the door opened and a woman entered the room. Yumi's heart skipped a beat, but soon enough relaxed when she saw that it was just another one of the company's employees. She was filled with hope that this is the person that is their _client_. But her optimism was easily crushed when the woman said, "They will be arriving shortly. For the meantime, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, we will be having coffee." Kiyonori-san replied with a smile.

Yumi wanted to protest that her nerves don't need another shot of caffeine. But she held her tongue and nodded in agreement at what her boss said, just as she was ordered to do.

The coffee had just been served and Yumi was about to take a sip when the door opened again. This time, she didn't find the courage to look up because surely, it could be _them_ this time. And she knew she had been right when she heard a familiar male voice.

"Good morning Mr. Kiyonori, I am so glad you _both_ could make it at such short notice."

Her boss kicked the foot of her chair, signalling for her to stand up and greet the client. Not having a choice, she placed her hands on the table for support as she slowly stood up. She took deep calming breaths before she lifted her head and forced a smile as she faced Ogasawara Suguru. After greeting him, Yumi's eyes fell upon the door as if expecting someone else to step in after him.

"Looking for someone _Fukuzawa-san_?" Suguru smiled meaningfully.

Yumi blushed and averted her gaze, not missing the questioning look Kiyonori-san gave her.

The man then stepped forward and shook Suguru-san's hand, dissipating the awkward silence. They exchanged business cards before saying, "Good morning Mr. Ogasawara. Thank you for considering our firm for this project. We have prepared a short presentation about our company and about past projects of a similar nature."

Suguru-san gestured for them to sit down, as he settled himself across from them. It seemed the meeting was about to start.

"That is precisely what I wanted to hear from you, to know what your company can offer. I apologize for being late, _we_ had some important matters to address this morning." Suguru-san's tone had been professional as he addressed the man. But Yumi was sure that she saw a playful smirk on his face as he quickly glanced her way.

 _We?_ Yumi wanted to ask as her stomach churned as her nervousness intensified. She was massaging her hands under the table, trying to calm her nerves. If her heart keeps beating this fast and she keeps holding her breath, she would surely pass out sooner or later. She rubbed her hands together and steadied her breathing in a desperate attempt to relax. But just as her nerves started to settle down, the door was opened and someone entered the room.

Yumi's eyes followed as the woman in a deep blue business suit walked in and settled herself beside her cousin. Her senses sharpened as her nose inhaled the familiar scent of her perfume, her eyes watched the graceful way she moved and her skin tingled as if her body knew that her former lover was at arm's reach. Even the simple gesture of demurely folding her hands in front of her mesmerized Yumi, as she kept her eyes glued to the older woman.

Sachiko seemed to have noticed her staring. And as if in slow motion, Yumi watched as she turned her head to look at her. The look in her eyes was unsettling for Yumi, but she still found it impossible to look away. Yumi held her gaze, as she searched for answers - why she was not fazed upon seeing her, or why her eyes didn't seem to hold any anger. She thought Sachiko would be angry and predicted that she would immediately walk out of the room, fuming that her cousin had set her up. But Sachiko just looked at her steadily and firmly.

 _What is she trying to say?_ Yumi pondered.

"Good morning Mrs. Ogasawara." Kiyonori-san suddenly said, breaking the silence. The man stood up and approached Sachiko, business card in hand.

Sachiko accepted the card offered to her and said "I didn't bring any with me. But my husband's would be enough."

Kiyonori-san said it wasn't an issue and just proceeded to sit back down.

"Ah yes, we haven't exchanged business cards yet _Yumi-chan_." Suguru-san said with a mischievous smile.

Her boss gasped, but immediately coughed to mask his obvious surprise at the familiar way Ogasawara Suguru addressed her. She chose to ignore it and just proceeded to pull out two business cards from her bag. She stood up and handed a card to Suguru-san, which he gladly accepted, as he gave his' to her in return.

She then walked closer to Sachiko, who remained seated and had her back to Yumi.

"Excuse me…" she said in a barely audible voice.

Sachiko didn't react.

"Excuse me…" Yumi said louder.

"I have a name you know." Sachiko said in a whisper.

Yumi felt her face flush and was aware that both men were watching her closely.

 _How should I address her? Should I be formal or not?_ Yumi agonized.

Thinking that there was no other way out of her situation, she steeled her resolve and in a small voice, she said "Excuse me _Ogasawara-san._ "

Sachiko still didn't move. And as if on cue, Yumi heard Suguru-san engage Kiyonori-san in a conversation about landscape architecture and eco-friendly building designs.

"That was not how you addressed me the last time we were…together." Sachiko whispered.

Yumi glance nervously at her boss, afraid that he heard what Sachiko just said. She was only able to breathe when she noticed that he was busy speaking with Suguru-san.

"I'm waiting" Sachiko said.

Yumi furrowed her brow, finding her situation utterly perplexing. _Is she toying with me? And in front of my boss nonetheless._ Yumi was starting to get irritated. _What's going on here?_

"Excuse me Sachiko" Yumi said a little louder than she had intended, her voice coated with annoyance. This caught the attention of her boss and the man stopped speaking. But Yumi didn't register his reaction as Sachiko turned to face her and with a smile said, "Yes Yumi?"

* * *

 **Sachiko**

Suguru-san informed her about the meeting on their way to the office that morning.

"Why is this meeting so early?" Sachiko complained, turning away from the window to look at her cousin who was seated beside her in the car's back seat.

"This meeting is important, and it could not wait." Suguru-san said with a seemingly bored expression.

"The project was not even budgeted to happen this early. Based on the last management committee meeting, it was originally scheduled towards the end of the year. Also, what I don't understand is why I have to join it as well."

"We have talked about this." Suguru-san sighed as if bracing himself for another argument.

"This project was not even assigned to me or to you. It was given to the head of the Recreations group."

"It was _re_ assigned to me."

"I don't have time for this." Sachiko argued.

"You do have time. You have no meetings until after lunch."

"That is another question I wanted to ask you, did you bully my secretary to clear my morning meetings just for this?" Sachiko asked heatedly.

She was still not a morning person and as much as she could, she tried to schedule most of her meeting a little later than Suguru-san did, unless it was really important. But that day, her personal maid woke her up earlier than necessary, which undoubtedly, was due to her cousin's orders. And during breakfast, Suguru-san kept nagging her about the Okinawa expansion, saying he needed her help. And after a lengthy discussion, she reluctantly agreed to his request.

"You can ask Keiko, I had nothing to do with it." He said, averting his gaze.

"Then perhaps you influenced the people I was supposed to meet. You asked them to cancel on me, didn't you?" Sachiko was sure that her cousin was scheming something.

"I am not that influential Sa-chan. And besides, who would be bold enough to cancel a meeting with _you_? But its fine, I'm used to being blamed for everything." He said in resignation. "Just attend the meeting. It would just be a few minutes of your _precious_ time."

They have arrived in the office, but she was still having second thoughts about this meeting. Everything about it was suspicious. So instead of going to the conference room, she went to the direction of her office. Suguru-san soon caught up to her and got hold of her arm. "Where do you think you're going? We're already late."

"I will just be going to my office and leave my bag. Can't I at least do that?"

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this _meeting_ to happen."

Sachiko stared at her cousin's face. And noticed, though only for a brief moment, that he was anxious. Like her, he was trained to hide his emotions well and to always appear professional, if not stoic, in front of others.

"Just go on ahead. I will be there." Sachiko seriously said.

Suguru let go of her and left, while she went the opposite direction towards her office.

Keiko had also just arrived. She was still in the process of organizing her table and suddenly jumped in surprise upon seeing her. "Good morning ma'am. You're early today."

"Good morning" Sachiko greeted back, then proceeded to open the door. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Keiko fidgeted in her seat and looked like she was about to say something else. So Sachiko stopped and turned to face her secretary.

"What's the matter Keiko?" She asked, her tone a little harsher than she intended due to her mood.

Keiko clenched her fist before trusting herself to speak, unsure how her boss would react to her news. "Your friend Ms. Sachiko…" she started.

Sachiko snapped to attention. "Which friend?" she asked, but already understood who the younger woman was talking about.

"I saw her heading towards the conference room just a few minutes ago." Keiko finished.

Sachiko didn't even ask if Keiko had been sure it was _her_. Judging by Suguru-san's apparent _excitement_ about this meeting, there could only be one possibility. She then placed her bag on Keiko's table, "Can you bring this inside for me? I'm already late for my meeting."

She had been waiting for this.

Since her grandfather's confession, Sachiko had wanted to rush to see Yumi and apologize for what her grandfather did. She wanted to explain that no one blamed her for the accident, not her parents and definitely not her. However, when she remembered that Yumi was already in a relationship with someone else, she found it difficult to make her move. Sachiko knew that she should fight for her…for their love. But she didn't have the confidence to do it, not anymore. Not after Yumi rejected her. Time and again she reasoned with herself that Yumi's refusal was because of the guilt she was carrying, that she almost died because of her lover's request to see her on that fateful night. But what if she was wrong? What if Yumi had indeed changed and her heart already belonged to someone else? Sachiko never shared any of her apprehensions with anyone. At least not until she spoke with Rei.

The wake and the service had been exclusive. The family wanted to grieve in peace, away from the public's eyes. And that was why Rei only visited her a day after the funeral. Her onee-sama was overseas at that time, and just gave her a call to offer her condolences and to apologize that she would not be there for her beloved petite seour.

In the beginning, Sachiko had no intention of sharing her struggles with Rei. However, she was still emotionally and physically weak at that time, especially since her grandfather's confession was still fresh in her mind. She was also confused and unsure of what she wanted to do upon finally learning about the reason why Yumi broke up with her in the past. So when Rei asked if Yumi knew that her grandfather passed away, Sachiko wasn't able to control her tears and cried in front of her friend. Rei didn't push her, but she still found herself telling Rei everything that had happened between her and Yumi during the past months. How her feelings for Yumi never changed, how hope crept into her heart when she saw her that cold November morning, how she ran after Yumi when she went to the Ogasawara office only to be rejected, and how she proved the rumours to be true when she witnessed Yumi with someone else. Rei never uttered a word as she shared her story, because she knew that it was what Sachiko needed. Just having someone to listen to her had been more than enough.

Rei stayed until late in the afternoon and it was only when Sachiko had calmed down that she said it was time for her to go home. Sachiko's heart felt lighter after that conversation, as if she was able to unload some of her sorrow and pain. But as Rei was about to leave, she said something that filled Sachiko's heart with hope.

" _I know I shouldn't be telling you this" Rei said hesitantly, "but I think this is something you should know. Yoshino spoke with Yumi-chan just the other day, and she told her that Yumi-chan will come and clear things with you when the right time comes."_

Sachiko was elated. She would prefer for Yumi to initiate the conversation, because she doesn't have the courage to do it. She was unsure if she could ask her to leave Nagisa Kyouya, just to be with her, because the thought of being rejected again frightened her. Another fact to consider is that she was not sure if she trusted Yumi's words that she hasn't been in love with anyone else. But despite all these fears, one thing was certain – she wanted to see her. She may not know what to say or what to talk about on the moment she was given the chance to speak with Yumi, which was so uncharacteristic of her, but it didn't matter.

Sachiko knew that Yumi was considering the fact that her grandfather just passed away and probably gave her time to mourn. But 6 months had passed and she was beginning to doubt if Rei's words had indeed been true. She was so close to asking for Suguru-san's help to get Yumi's number from Hagane-san or Nagisa-san, but eventually decided against the idea. She didn't want to owe anything to her cousin, and she didn't want him meddling with her personal affairs.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she was already standing in front of the conference room door. She could hear Suguru-san's voice, but not _hers._ After taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

She immediately saw her from the corner of her eyes, but she chose to act impassive. She knew that Yumi's face flushed as soon as she saw her. Yumi even involuntarily bit her lip as her eyes continued to follow her every movement. Sachiko was finding it hard to suppress the smile threatening to grace her lips. She clenched her hand and forced her lips into a deep set frown to hide her true emotions.

But Yumi kept staring at her even after she settled herself beside her cousin. She wasn't able to hold back any longer, so she met Yumi's eyes. She matched her gaze and the world around them shut off, as if it was only the two of them in the room.

In Yumi's eyes, Sachiko saw that the other woman wanted to see her just as much as she did. In her eyes, there was a hint of hesitation and if she was not mistaken, longing.

"Good morning Mrs. Ogasawara" the man which she assumed was Yumi's boss suddenly spoke, making her break her eye contact with Yumi. He then stood up and approached to give her his business card.

She accepted it and said, "I didn't bring any with me." Sachiko mentally sighed, thinking that she was not able to bring _anything_ with her due the rush to be in this meeting, not even her phone. "But my husband's would be enough" she continued nonchalantly.

The man, Kiyonori-san based on his business card, said it wasn't an issue and sat back down beside Yumi.

"Ah yes, we haven't exchanged business cards yet Yumi-chan." Suguru-san said.

Sachiko rolled her eyes at the obvious excitement of her cousin. Then it hit her, she will be getting Yumi's number. Sachiko swallowed hard and was lost in thought that she didn't hear the first time Yumi spoke.

"Excuse me…" the younger woman repeated, a little louder this time.

 _Excuse me?_ Sachiko was appalled at the way she was being addressed.

"I have a name you know." she whispered.

After a long pause, "Excuse me Ogasawara-san."

Yumi's voice quivered slightly and Sachiko knew that the other woman was nervous, unsure of how to address her while her boss was present. Thankfully, her cousin engaged the older man in a conversation about mundane things.

So she boldly replied, "That was not how you addressed me the last time we were…together."

There was another long pause and Sachiko was starting to get impatient.

 _Did that last comment irritate Yumi?_ She thought.

"I'm waiting" she said.

She heard Yumi exhale before she said with a loud voice "Excuse me _Sachiko_."

She was not able to suppress her smile this time as she finally turned to face her "Yes Yumi?"

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how fun it was to write that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just as I did. Good day everyone! Please share your thoughts with me. \\(^_^)/


	15. Then and Now

**Chapter 15: Then and Now**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

"Yes Yumi?" Sachiko said.

Yumi was frozen and looked utterly confused. Probably the other woman thought she was still angry…well, she still is. But Sachiko's anger had been overpowered by the need to see the woman in front of her.

From the corner of her eye, Sachiko saw that both gentlemen stopped conversing and now had their attention on what was going on with her and Yumi. Kiyonori-san was frowning and appeared to be confused, while contrastingly, her own cousin was beaming and had a triumphant look on his face. She couldn't blame the older gentleman. If Sachiko had to guess, Kiyonori-san was shocked that Yumi used an irritated tone in addressing her, by her first name without any honorifics. The older man should have figured out by now that this meeting is more than just about the Okinawa Expansion Project.

Sachiko then turned her attention back to Yumi and saw that she was still motionless. "Your business card, you were going to give it me?" she said, leaning forward and peering into Yumi's face.

Her action snapped Yumi back to attention, as the younger woman unconsciously took a step back in surprise at how close Sachiko's face was.

"F-Fukuzawa Yumi, Designer" she stuttered as she politely bowed and handed her a business card.

Sachiko was taken aback by the sudden introduction, probably Yumi was more nervous that she thought. "I know" she said almost laughing, causing the younger woman's face to turn a deeper shade of red. Yumi bowed her head lower, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Ogasawara Sachiko, Head of Finance and Assistant Head of Strategies" she replied as she extended her hand, playing along with Yumi's obvious folly.

Yumi looked from her offered hand to her smiling face. She frowned and shook her head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Yumi said in an undertone, but still reached for Sachiko's hand and shook it.

Sachiko held on to Yumi's hand longer than necessary, relishing the feel of her soft hands enclosed in hers. Yumi also didn't make any attempt to pull away. Sachiko then looked Yumi straight in the eyes, and sincerely said, "I'm so glad you're here."

Yumi met her gaze, the lines of irritation slowly disappearing from her face, as she mirrored the older woman's smile, "Yes, I am so glad to be here too" then she immediately added with a playful smirk, " _Ogasawara-san._ "

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand tight as punishment for how she had been addressed, making the younger woman gasp in pain. She then let go and said, "I do not have any cards with me at the moment, but I can give you one after the meeting…" Sachiko also smirked, " _Yumi."_

As much as she wanted to bicker with Yumi some more, Kiyonori-san was still in the room and was openly observing them. So without waiting for another reply, she sat down.

"So I guess we can start the meeting?" Suguru-san intoned.

Upon hearing this, Yumi also sat down, disappointed that she wasn't able to have a proper conversation with Sachiko. However, seeing as they had an audience, she knew their conversation would have to wait until after the meeting. On the other hand, her boss booted his computer, attached it to the projector and began his presentation.

At first, Yumi had been annoyed at the little 'act' Sachiko put on earlier. She had obviously been toying with her and she had been enjoying herself too much at Yumi's expense, and in front of her 'big boss' nonetheless. Didn't Sachiko know how embarrassing and scary it had been for Yumi? She was so worried that her boss will figure out how close her relationship is with the Ogasawaras and that her attendance in today's meeting had all been carefully planned and orchestrated by none other than Ogasawara Suguru himself. She just wished that the meeting itself is not a faux, therefore a waste her boss' time. But judging from the way the meeting was progressing, it seems this Okinawa Expansion is a legitimate project. Suguru-san and Sachiko have their full attention on the Power Point presentation and asks questions from time to time.

The only thing Yumi was thankful for, was that their bickering had somehow dissipated her nerves. She was concerned that Sachiko was still angry with her, and didn't want to speak with her. But by the way she acted earlier, it seemed her old lover was as anxious as her about having a conversation to clear things up between them. And the parting words she said before Kiyonori-san started with his presentation, that Sachiko was glad to see her, felt sincere.

"But how about the cost?" Yumi was broken out of her daze by Sachiko's voice.

Sachiko glanced her way, knowing well that Yumi was not paying attention, before continuing, "When you said that we need to import marble and granite from Europe for the façade, have you considered the cost both of the materials and the shipping?"

Kiyonori-san replied with practiced ease. The man seemed to know what he was talking about.

"How about you Fukuzawa-san, what do you think?" Suguru-san spoke after the older man's lengthy explanation.

She straightened her back when she was addressed. Good thing Sachiko caught her attention and she was able to hear the question. Otherwise, she would be in for another row of scolding from her boss, the moment they leave the room. She then took a deep breath before calmly answering, "I agree with Kiyonori-san." She began and looked from Suguru-san to Sachiko and took a professional tone when she continued, "While it may be true that importing the materials from Europe will be more costly, we will be trading this off for quality. Based on Mr. Ogasawara's initial discussion about the target market of this resort, I think it would be best to select higher grade materials. Not only are they more resilient, but the design you require with reference to the original concept is only available in Italy. I believe we have some partners that can offer good prices and given the scale of this project, I think further discounts can be easily negotiated." She then looked to Sachiko, and she felt more confident at the proud look in her old lover's eyes, "on the delivery lead times, it would take around 60 to 90 days, which is considerably longer than if we are to get suppliers from China. But this can easily be managed, given that your Purchasing team can issue the purchase order as soon as the designs are finalized and the contractors are selected."

After speaking, she turned to her boss, and was glad at the smile on his face. It seemed her answer had been correct and it greatly pleased not only her boss, but also Sachiko.

Kiyonori-san beamed at her, before he continued with his presentation. Yumi paid attention to the meeting after that, or at least tried to. She still couldn't help but steal glances at Sachiko, just observing her brings a comfortable and warm feeling in her chest. It seems she really missed seeing that beautiful face of hers. Yumi kept at it, until Sachiko finally caught her staring. The older woman smirked, before averting her gaze. Her face flushed all of a sudden, and she felt like she was that high school girl again...

 _It was one of the usual meetings of the Yamayurikai, towards the end of her second year in high school. Yumi was following the flow of discussion, despite stealing glances at her seour from time to time. She was even taking down notes to list down the tasks that would be assigned to her._

 _However, her mind went completely blank and all her attention shifted to the person beside her when her onee-sama spoke. She just exuded so much confidence and self-assurance that Yumi couldn't help but be mesmerized. Yumi's eyes then involuntarily travelled to her onee-sama's smooth black hair that she wanted to touch ('No Yumi, that would be utterly creepy', she mentally berated herself), to her bright sapphire eyes that she wanted to look only at her ('Yumi, you're being delusional', said a voice in her head) and down to her pink lips that she wanted to…_

 _Yumi suddenly stood up, her face beet red at her inappropriate thoughts regarding her seour. She then jumped in surprise when she realized what she just did. Her onee-sama stopped speaking as everyone's attention turned to her. Her blush reached her neck, she was just mortified._

" _I'm sorry" she mumbled, before sitting herself back down._

" _Yumi, is there something you wanted to say?" came her older sister's voice from her side. "Do you disagree with what I just proposed?"_

 _Yumi kept her head bowed down, willing for her blush to disappear and for her imagination to stop from running wild. "No onee-sama. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."_

" _We can tell Yumi-san" Yoshino-san intoned with a wide smile. "Can you please share with us what's on your mind?"_

 _Yumi's eyes widened. Of course she can't!_

 _She looked up at Yoshino's face and saw a knowing smirk. She shook her head and glared at her best friend in return, making the other bouton giggle._

 _Her onee-sama coughed, "well, we are done with the meeting anyway. I suggest we meet again tomorrow so we can give updates on each of our tasks."_

 _At this, she and Yoshino stood up to clear up the cups. Noriko and Touko volunteered, but Yoshino-san said that they'll handle it. The first years didn't push it knowing that the two boutons just wanted some time to talk. Or at least Yoshino-san wanted to continue teasing her._

 _As they stood side by side by the sink, Yoshino whispered, "You were thinking about doing naughty things with your onee-sama, weren't you?"_

" _O-o-of course not!" she stuttered, turning to look if her onee-sama and Rei-sama heard. "And what were you thinking earlier? It was supposed to be a secret!"_

" _What did I say?" Yoshino said, feigning innocence._

" _You may not have said anything, but…"_

" _But what? Yumi-san, if you keep acting like a lovesick puppy, then everybody will eventually know." Yoshino whispered back._

 _Their conversation was interrupted as they heard someone approach. "Yoshino, aren't you done yet? Mother asked us to go home early today, remember?" Rei-sama said._

 _Both Yoshino and Yumi turned to face her, and Yumi was surprised at the look Rei-sama gave her._

" _Ah Rei-chan. Yes, we are just finishing up. Yumi-san can you please finish drying the cups? Rei-chan and I have a family dinner to go to."_

 _Yumi immediately grabbed her friends arm and in hushed voice said "did you tell her?"_

 _Her friend just smiled back and mouthed "update me tonight", before picking up her bag and following Rei-sama out of the room._

 _Yumi sighed heavily. Probably telling Yoshino-san about the weird feelings and dreams she'd been having about her older sister had been a bad decision._

" _Yumi" she almost dropped the cup she was wiping when she was called. She thought everybody had left._

" _Onee-sama, I thought you left with Rei-sama and Yoshino-san."_

" _What are you saying? Of course I would wait for you."_

 _She smiled before going back to finishing her chore, happy that her onee-sama would wait for her._

 _S_ _he then heard faint footsteps and after a few seconds, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as her onee-sama stood behind her, drew her face closer and seductively whispered in Yumi's ear. "We are alone Yumi. Now, would you be so kind as to share with your onee-sama what you were thinking about earlier?"_

 _Yumi's heart beat quickened and she gently put down the cup she was holding in fear that she might break it. Her knees and her arms suddenly felt weak._

" _Yumi?" her older sister said still with that same alluring voice. "Why don't you turn around and look at me?" her seour continued as she placed both her hands on the ledge of the sink on either side of Yumi, trapping her._

 _Yumi swallowed hard again, forcing down the lump in her throat before obeying her onee-sama and slowly turning around. She blushed at the proximity of her face to hers. Her nervousness intensified and her pulse drummed loudly in her ears._

" _Now, tell me what was on your mind." her seour commanded._

" _I-i-i.."_

" _Yes?"_

" _O-o-onee-sama…"_

" _Yes Yumi?"_

 _Yumi averted her gaze. Her mind was so clouded and she couldn't trust herself to speak without stammering. Her onee-sama was so close. Her senses were in overdrive and she was well aware of her sister's arms almost touching hers, of her warm breath mingling with hers as she spoke, and of her piercing gaze that unsettled her that she finally needed to look away._

' _What is onee-sama trying to do? Kill me with heart attack?!' Yumi thought as her heart continued to beat wildly against her ribcage._

" _You have been acting a little… differently… for the past few weeks. You are starting to worry me."_

" _I'm sorry" she muttered._

" _Is this behaviour related to what was on your mind earlier?"_

 _Yumi didn't answer and continued looking away._

" _Look at me Yumi. You were staring at me earlier, right? During the meeting? Now I am right here, in front of you. You can look all you want."_

 _Now Yumi was certain that her onee-sama was teasing her. But as to why, she still couldn't figure it out._

 _Yumi's face turned a deeper shade of red in embarrassment. Her sister then placed a finger on her chin and lifted up her face. Yumi was surprised that her onee-sama was sporting a blush much like hers. And she realized that no matter how confident she sounded, her seour seemed to be just as nervous as she was._

 _Her eyes drifted again to the older girl's pink lips, making her lick her own lips involuntarily. If she was going to be teased like this, then she might as well grab the opportunity and act on her ever growing desire for the woman in front of her._ _She steeled her resolve and decided to turn all the dreams she had these past few weeks into reality. The same dreams that made her lose sleep and made her worry that once her feelings were revealed, she would be asked to give back her rosary. She had been so afraid to lose her seour, but at the moment, her feelings were overwhelming her. As it had every time she was near her._

 _So finally, she threw away all hesitations and just wished that her heart would eventually heal after her onee-sama started hating her and pushing her away for what she was about to do. She then cupped her onee-sama's cheek, surprising the older girl, before leaning forward and placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She immediately pulled back and gave her a sad smile, before breaking away from her seours arms and rushing towards the chair to get her bag. She needed to leave fast._

 _Her onee-sama remained motionless and rooted to the spot. After one quick glance at her back, Yumi turned the door knob to flee. She had one foot out the door when she heard…_

" _Where do you think you're going Fukuzawa Yumi?"_

 _Her onee-sama's voice had been merely a whisper, but the weight it carried hit Yumi hard. It made her stop in her tracks, close the door and retrace her steps back to the chair. Sachiko-sama turned to look at her and her face was filled with anger._

 _Yumi gulped, she's in trouble._

 _The older girl took slow steps towards her and with each thud Yumi's heart beat faster. She stopped a foot away from her and looked at her square in the eyes. Before any word comes out of her mouth, Yumi beat her to it and spoke…_

" _I will return your rosary, Sachiko-sama. But I will not apologize for what I did. I can't say that it was an unconscious act. I have been thinking about admitting these feeling for a long time, but the fear of losing you, as a sister, had kept me from saying anything. I didn't originally plan on…kissing you… as a way to confess my feelings, but you were…"_

" _What was I doing Yumi?" her seour said, annoyance evident in her tone._

 _Yumi didn't know how to continue, her momentarily confidence in admitting her feelings was slowly slipping away. She just wanted to get out of the room and get out of her situation. She didn't want to hear her older sister's heart breaking speech that she hates her, and do not want to speak with her again. Given what she just did, her onee-sama hating her had been the obvious outcome. She just didn't want to hear any of it._

" _How selfish of you to just decide for the both of us."_

" _I'm sorry Sachiko-sama, it's just that I cannot hold back these feelings any longer. Despite knowing that this will dissolve our bond, I just couldn't keep pretending that I see you just as a seour. So can you please just let me leave?" Yumi was close to tears. Couldn't her grande seour understand how difficult her position had been, keeping these romantic feelings for her for so long?_

" _Who said I want my rosary back?"_

" _But I just kissed…"_

" _Don't take me for a fool Yumi!" her onee-sama shouted. "I know what your actions meant. I know why you have been acting so distant lately and why you feel uncomfortable when we're alone."_

 _Yumi stood dumbfounded. Her onee-sama knew about her feelings?_

" _I-" Yumi was about to say something when her seour leaned forward and claimed her lips. It was an innocent kiss, a mere touching of the lips. She closed her eyes and relished the softness of her lips, a feeling she didn't have the indulgence to cherish when she kissed her earlier._

 _The older girl pulled away, "I know, because I feel the same way." her seour said in a barely audible voice._

 _Yumi gaped at what she just heard._

" _So don't walk out on me. I was just irritated that you beat me to it… to confessing" her onee-sama shyly admitted. She pouted and Yumi couldn't help but laugh._

" _What is so funny?"_

" _Nothing…" she said, suppressing her giggles. Her nervousness was gone and was replaced by the joy that her onee-sama feels the same way about her._

 _Her seour huffed, "Then stop laughing and kiss me" she commanded still looking like an irritated little girl._

 _Yumi whole-heartedly obliged. They shared a gentle kiss and it marked the next chapter of their relationship._

xxx

Yumi's blush deepened at the memory. Back then, she still could not believe that Sachiko harbored the same romantic feelings for her as she had. And to think that the confession was triggered by her inattentiveness to a meeting, so much like what was happening at the moment.

"Do you have any question?" Yumi was shaken out of her musing when she heard her boss' voice. The meeting seemed to be over.

"No, but I do have a few matters to discuss with you privately, Mr. Kiyonori." Suguru-san said.

"Sure Mr. Ogasawara. Fukuzawa-san, you can just wait for me outside." Her boss said.

Yumi reluctantly nodded 'yes'. She wanted to stay behind to clear Sachiko's misunderstanding and hopefully, ask her to be with her again. However, she would be riding back to the office with her boss. It was still within working hours, and she didn't want to ask for him to wait. She also didn't want to explain anything, in fear of revealing any unnecessary details to him. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who wanted this conversation to happen.

"Fukuzawa-san, I believe we also have some issues to discuss in _private._ Is it possible to settle this matter today?" Sachiko's voice had been neutral and professional, but Yumi could tell that it was just a mask based on the look in the older woman's eyes.

"Mr. Kiyonori, we can drive Fukuzawa-san back to your office this afternoon. Will you allow her to stay behind?" Suguru-san added.

The older gentleman looked from one Ogasawara to another before nodding his head. With this, Sachiko stood to leave. "This way, _Fukuzawa-san._ "

"Yes, of course." Without any hesitation, Yumi stood up and followed Sachiko out of the conference room.

Suguru turned back his attention to the man in front of him as soon as they left.

"I know it is not my business to ask, but by any chance, are you and your wife acquainted with Fukuzawa-san?" Kiyonori asked as soon as the door closed shut.

Suguru thought for a moment, "Yumi-chan is not just an acquaintance, but family. She is special not only to me and Sachiko, but to Sachiko's parents as well."

"I didn't realize that she have _connections_."

Suguru furrowed his brow, explicitly showing his annoyance. "Yumi-chan is not the type of person to rely on _connections_ , as you would like to call it. She can most definitely keep her private life separate from her career. But I cannot say the same about me. If word about this _meeting_ got out, the deal is off. And not only this project. I will personally make sure that your firm will not have a chance to even bid or present on all projects the Ogasawara conglomerate will be having in the future."

Kiyonori-san nodded, "I understand. Also I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you or Fukuzawa-san with that comment, Mr. Ogasawara."

"Oh and before I forget, don't overwork Yumi-chan. Sachiko easily worries." He added with a smile.

* * *

A/N: We are almost at the end of our story...until next chapter dear readers. Let me know your thoughts.


	16. Still

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

 **A/N:** I would like to start by expressing my gratitude to everyone who read my story, posted reviews and included me or my story in their favorite/follow list. This chapter is the longest - I decided not to split it in 2 separate chapters and have you deal with a dreadful cliffhanger. Consider this as a parting gift since this is already the Final chapter. To _lili_ , i am sorry to disappoint you but this story really has to end here. But, if you are interested, i am considering writing either a bonus chapter or a side story. Finally, thanks to **imoshen88** for not only doing _beta_ review on my work, but also in giving feedback that undoubtedly made this story better.

On with the story...enjoy...

* * *

Sachiko could hear the faint but steady footsteps of Yumi, walking a few paces behind her. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest, willing her heartbeat to slow down. She knew her face continued to be a stoic mask, despite the emotions overwhelming her at the moment. She was both anxious and excited about _finally_ having this conversation with Yumi.

When Kiyonori-san asked for Yumi to wait for him outside and the younger woman just agreed, Sachiko panicked. She was aware that her former lover was hesitant, if not afraid, of having the need to explain anything to her boss, if ever she decided to stay behind to speak with her. However for Sachiko, 6 months of waiting had been agonizing enough and she could not wait for one more day. So she took it upon herself to invite Yumi. To her pleasant surprise, Yumi didn't object and just gladly took her invitation.

And now, as they made their way towards the privacy of her office, she started feeling scared. Their past conversations didn't end well. She was still calming herself as she passed the desk of her secretary.

"Ms. Sachiko, how did the meeting go? Did you get to see your friend?" Keiko excitedly asked upon seeing her.

Sachiko coughed and spared her guest a sideward glance before averting her gaze to hide her blush. It seemed her secretary didn't realize that Yumi was just behind her.

 _That's just perfect Keiko. Tell Yumi how excitedly I rushed to the conference room upon realizing she's there._ Sachiko thought.

"Good afternoon, I am glad you remembered me from the last time I was here." Yumi said kindly.

Keiko jumped from her seat in surprise and suddenly stood up. "U-u-um good morning miss Sachiko's friend!" she stuttered.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't leave my name, did I?" Yumi then took a step closer to the fidgeting secretary and extended her hand, "I am Fukuzawa Yumi. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused during my first visit."

Keiko looked at Yumi as if she'd grown another head. None of Ms. Sachiko's visitors before had ever introduced themselves in a friendly manner and even offered to shake her hand. Also, Keiko can't help but compare how different this Fukuzawa Yumi-san is from her boss. While Ms. Sachiko appears to be commanding and have an air superiority around her, this woman that her boss seems to value so much, has a gentle charm and appeal that will make you want to be close to her and be her friend. So with trembling hands, Keiko shyly took Yumi's offered hand and shook it.

Sachiko didn't miss the blush that adorned her secretary's cheeks as Keiko took her old lover's hands. It irritated her for some reason, so she immediately interjected, "Okay enough of that Keiko."

This made Keiko immediately let go of Yumi's hand, looking embarrassed, and proceeded to cast her eyes to the ground.

"Sachiko" Yumi gently scolded upon seeing the secretary's reaction.

Sachiko sighed, "We have some matter to settle, right Yumi?" Then to the other woman she said, "Keiko, _we_ are not to be disturbed for _whatever_ reason. So if anybody comes looking for me, tell them I am not here."

"Ah Miss Sachiko, you have lunch arrangements…" Keiko appeared to have suddenly remembered something.

"Cancel it" she said cutting her off.

Keiko looked like she wanted to say something, but the look in Sachiko's eyes left no room for argument, so the woman held her tongue.

Without waiting for another word, Sachiko went to open the door to her office, held it for Yumi and closed it the moment they were both inside. She then sat herself on one of the leather covered seats and gestured for Yumi to sit opposite her.

As soon as Yumi sat down, she said "Your secretary was quite nice. Was she the one who informed you that I was here today? No wonder you were not surprised to see me in the meeting earlier."

Sachiko did not reply.

"I assumed she was also the one who informed you that it was me that came to return your book. Although, I am still wondering how you figured out it was me when I didn't even leave my personal details. " Yumi said thoughtfully.

Sachiko pursed her lips before uttering a brief reply, "I saw you just before the elevator door closed". Her annoyance somehow intensifying as the conversation continued.

"I see. That makes sense. Also, I should probably apologize to Keiko-san for running away when she asked for my name and number the last time." Yumi went on.

"That would be nice Yumi, but I assume we are not here to talk about _Keiko_ , right?" Sachiko said, her voice cold and emotionless.

Yumi looked at her in the eyes, curious as why her tone suddenly changed. "No, we're not."

Sachiko shook her head and massaged her temples, unsure why she felt annoyed all of a sudden. Was she just jealous of her own secretary?

While she was still musing, Yumi seriously said…

"I'm sorry Sachiko." Yumi looked into her eyes and continued, "I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I apologize for the way I lived my life when we were apart. I will not deny that I have been in relationships, so I would understand why you found it difficult to believe my words before."

The younger woman stood up and sat beside her. Yumi held her hand and with sad eyes she said, "But please believe me that I have neither loved nor been intimate with anyone else, but you. Especially not Nagisa Kyouya. I am not in a romantic relationship with him. He is just a friend, nothing more."

Sachiko remained silent as she took in every word that came out of Yumi's lips. She looked down at their joined hands and whispered, "I know I don't have the right to be angry that you have been in relationships since we broke up. I got married a few months after we separated, so I really shouldn't be acting like I did back in Nara. But I just can't help but feel…afraid that I have truly lost you."

Yumi peered down on her face, urging her to meet her gaze. "You will never lose me. Because no matter how hard I tried to move on or get over you, my heart only knows how to love one person…and that person is you."

Sachiko smiled, feeling her heart swell at the sincerity of her beloved's words.

Upon seeing her smile, "So you're not angry with me anymore?" Yumi asked hopefully, still not letting go of her hand.

"Thinking about it now, I am not sure if it was anger that I felt" Sachiko started, "…but insecurity and fear that we would never get back together again." She added shyly.

"You really worry easily, don't you?" Yumi giggled. "There is nothing to be insecure or worried about."

Sachiko looked up to see Yumi's smiling face. "You shouldn't be looking this happy at my obvious discomfort and embarrassment. It's improper." She replied with her _grande seour_ tone.

"Yes onee-sama" Yumi joked before continuing to say, "Although, I don't remember you practicing that when you were teasing me earlier. You have no idea how scared I was that Kiyonori-san would start asking questions about the kind of relationship I have with you."

"So if he asked, how would you have replied?"

Yumi's eyes widened.

"Would you tell him that we were in a relationship? Or that while you were assigned to an out-of-town project in Nara, we had…"

"Sachiko!" Yumi's cheeks turned red.

Sachiko pinched her cheeks and said "You worry easily", echoing Yumi's words earlier. "And by the way, I have the right to worry. You had numerous boyfriends. You may have said that you didn't have any emotional or physical relations with any of them. But after seeing one man appear on your doorstep so early in the morning, and witnessing him hold your hand with that loving look in his eyes, how do you think I was supposed to react?"

"I know, that is why I am apologizing now. But I am telling you again, that was a misunderstanding. Kyouya-san is just a friend."

Now that she was not overpowered by jealousy or anger, unlike that night, her heart found it easier to trust her lover's words. "I believe you."

Yumi gave her an appreciative smile.

They looked into each other's eyes. Now that their misunderstanding had been cleared, Sachiko's heart felt lighter. Waiting all this time for Yumi had been a good decision on her part because she had the time to calmly think about their situation. While it may be true that there were times when she had wanted to either barge into that coffee shop to demand that barista for Yumi's number, or to ask Rei to get it from Yoshino, or to intimidate that Hagane Kinta into getting it for her, she was proud that she was able to control herself.

"I love you Yumi" she muttered, before bringing her face closer to hers and kissing her. Yumi returned her kisses for a moment, before the younger woman slowly pulled away.

"There is just one other thing I need to tell you." Yumi said.

Sachiko looked at the younger woman questioningly.

"I have never really told you the reason why I initiated our break-up years ago."

"It's okay Yumi." Sachiko said with a smile. "Grandfather already told me the truth." Her eyes softened as she tucked a stray strand of her beloved's hair behind her ear. "That was the reason why I had been so anxious to see you. To tell you that you that I know everything, and that there is nothing you should feel guilty about. It was an accident. I never blamed you for anything, not even my parents…" Sachiko stopped speaking when she heard someone open the door.

Sachiko stood up suddenly to face the person that dared disrupt their important conversation, only to immediately stop in her tracks…

"Don't be angry at Keiko-san" the person immediately said upon seeing the irritated look on Sachiko's face. "Your secretary told me you were not here, just as you instructed I presume."

"Mother?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" the older Ogasawara said in a mildly accusing tone. But Sayako's expression changed upon seeing a younger woman stand up from behind her daughter.

"Good day, Sayako obaa-sama." Yumi greeted.

"What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in a long time Yumi-chan. I think I deserve more than a greeting." The older woman said as she opened her arms and looked at Yumi expectantly.

Yumi glanced at Sachiko with worry in her eyes, as if asking what she should do. Yumi received a reassuring smile and with this, the younger woman swallowed hard as if to push down her fears and accepted the offered embrace.

"I'm sorry Sayako obaa-sama." Yumi mumbled.

Sayako pulled away and looked at Yumi in the eyes, "What are you apologizing for?"

"The accident…years ago…" Yumi's voice cracked.

Sayako thought for a moment before she understood what Yumi was talking about. "Oh my. Is that the reason why you stopped coming to visit our home? It never even crossed my mind that you had anything to do with what happened to Sachiko that night. It was an accident."

"You don't understand" Yumi whispered. "I was the one who asked Sachiko to come see me as soon as the dinner party was over."

The older woman cupped Yumi's cheek, "I am well aware of that Yumi-chan. Sachiko would never have left in such a hurry if it weren't to come and see you. You are the only one who has that effect on my strong-willed and stubborn daughter."

Sachiko blushed.

"Let us talk some more later Yumi-chan" Sayako said before facing her daughter, "I know I may have interrupted a very important conversation. So I will leave you to it for the moment. But come and see me in your father's office when you are done. And bring Yumi-chan with you."

"Yes mother" Sachiko felt relieved that her mother willingly delayed whatever it was she came over to say, and decided to give them some much needed privacy. However, her relief had been short-lived when another unexpected visitor entered her office.

"Did you tell her already?"

Sachiko sighed. "Father"

"Is that Yumi-chan?" Tooru forgot what he was about to say when he saw her daughter's seour. "It's been a long time since we last saw you. This is perfect timing!" Tooru said gladly.

' _No father, it is not'_ Sachiko thought inwardly.

But the man, oblivious of his daughter's mood, continued to say, "We have lunch reservations because today is our wedding anniversary. We came to get Sachiko because she seems to have forgotten."

At this, Sachiko's eyes lit up upon remembering that her mother did inform her about it last week and reminded her this morning. That was probably the 'lunch arrangements' Keiko was talking about earlier.

"We can't blame her Tooru" Sayako said as she looked at Yumi.

"Yes of course, that I understand." He smiled meaningfully, before proceeding to approach their daughter's guest, "you should also join us for lunch Yumi-chan."

Worry again flashed on Yumi's face. She looked to the ground, reluctant to meet the man's eyes. Sayako immediately noticed this and exchanged a knowing look with her husband.

He nodded to his wife before saying, "I sincerely apologize for what my father may have said all those years ago Yumi-chan. And my wife may have already told you, but neither of us blamed you for what happened."

"You knew father?!" Sachiko intoned. "Since when?"

"You were not the only one whom your grandfather had spoken to Sachiko." Tooru said. "We have some things to talk about" he continued, looking from Sachiko to Yumi. "But that conversation can wait. For now, I will have you know that you two have our blessing." The couple gave the two women sincere smiles.

Sachiko looked from her mother to her father in disbelief. This day was turning out to be full of surprises. She turned to face her beloved and noticed that Yumi was also sporting a bewildered look.

"So, about that lunch I was talking about." Tooru suddenly said to dissipate the awkwardness. "Will you join us Yumi-chan?"

"Not now Tooru." Sayako said, "They seem to be in the middle of an important conversation when I arrived. I didn't know Sachiko had a visitor, so I entered her room without her permission."

"In that case, we will just wait for you and Yumi-chan in my office."

"Thank you for inviting me Tooru Oji-sama. But I am afraid I will have to decline because I have to go back to work this afternoon. Maybe I will just come and visit you one weekend?"

"No need to worry Yumi-chan."

Everybody turned to see the newcomer. It was Suguru-san lazily leaning by door.

Sachiko sighed inwardly. Her initial shock was now disappearing as her annoyance was coming back. Now her whole family is in her office. Couldn't they at least let her and Yumi finish their conversation first?

"I spoke with Kiyonori-san." Suguru-san started.

"What did you tell him?" Yumi asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing much, but enough. I will just give him a call that your meeting had been extended until late in the afternoon, and that you will not be able to go back to the office today. I'm sure he will understand." Suguru-san reassuringly said.

And just when Sachiko thought the day's surprises had been over...

"Onee-sama?" a new voice suddenly said.

Now Sachiko was not able to hide her exasperation as yet another person arrived. She shot an irritated glare at Suguru-san. The man shook his head defensively and mouthed _'I have nothing to do with this'_.

"Touko what are you doing here?" Yumi said surprised.

"I was in the area and decided to drop by and greet Tooru Oji-sama and Sayako Obaa-sama on their Anniversary. I went to Tooru Oji-sama's office and was informed that he was here at Sachiko-sama's. I never expected to see you here." Touko's gaze swept the room. "And why is everybody here?"

"It's a long story Touko-chan" came Sachiko's voice filled with resignation. It seems she and Yumi will not be given a chance to finish their talk. "I guess we should just head out to that lunch reservation mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sachiko answered.

After one long look at her daughter, Sayako agreed, not forgetting to invite the newly arrived Touko to join them as well. The young woman agreed and soon after, everybody started filing out of the room.

"You go on ahead, I will just get my bag" Sachiko said to Suguru-san. She wanted a few more minutes to calm herself down and not be a spoiler in her own parent's anniversary lunch.

Suguru-san didn't ask any more questions upon seeing how irritated she still was, "we will just wait for you at the restaurant," he said, then left.

Yumi likewise approached Touko, "You can go ahead as well. Sachiko and I just have one more thing to talk about."

Her petite seour reached out to hold both her hands, "I am rooting for you onee-sama. Good luck."

After Touko left, Yumi closed the door.

The sound made Sachiko turn around. She was currently standing by the desk and had been looking out of the window to calm herself down. "I am sorry about my family Yumi. I just didn't expect them the come and interrupt us, one after another."

Yumi proceeded to stand beside her lover, "It was not an issue for me. In fact, I was glad to be able to finally apologize to your parents about what I did back then."

"I told you, you had nothing to do with it Yumi."

"I know. I just wanted to apologize and get this weight off of my chest."

They continued to gaze out at the scenery of the Tokyo skyscrapers in front of them. Until Yumi spoke, "I know your family is waiting for us, but I would like to ask for a few more minutes before we head out."

Sachiko turned to look at her, giving her full attention.

Yumi felt her heart constrict when she realized that the moment have finally arrived. A part of her could not believe that she will now be saying the words she had wanted to utter so many months ago when Sachiko went to see her in Nara-shi. There are so many other things she wanted to say as well, like how she missed everything about the woman in front of her. How she wanted to just get lost looking into her deep blue eyes, or hear her melodious voice, or bicker with her until one ends up irritated, or just lie in bed with her enjoying a comfortable silence. But in the end, as she took Sachiko's hands and interlaced their fingers, she just said…

"Is it okay for you to be mine once again?"

Yumi's heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for a response.

Until…

"No Yumi" Sachiko said, letting go of her hand. Her face became an unreadable mask as she turned away and headed towards the door.

Yumi could not believe it. Sachiko just rejected her.

She looked away as she felt tears sting her eyes and her lips quivered. Yumi covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the soft sobs coming out of her lips. A part of her knew that rejection had been a possibility. But knowing and actually having that reality shoved down her throat had been different. Yumi was about to open her mouth to demand for an explanation, but the words caught in her throat when she heard the click of a lock. Soon after, she was rendered motionless when she felt soft slender hands snake around her waist. A shiver ran down her spine as Sachiko drew her face closer to her ear.

"No Yumi, I disagree. This will take _longer_ than a few minutes." Sachiko whispered with a seductive voice.

"Do you think I like it that you beat me at confessing yet again?" the older woman said as she nibbled at her ear, making Yumi shudder in pleasure. "I had been wanting to say those words to you since I saw you in that conference room. But I was controlling myself."

Sachiko then licked the side of her neck and peppered it with kisses, rendering Yumi weak in her lover's arms. "Do you think I like to lose again? Huh, Yumi?"

Her beloved kissed the sensitive part of her neck as her hands travelled down Yumi's front. Sachiko tugged at Yumi's collar and she unconsciously angled her neck, allowing her lover to trail sweet kisses down the newly exposed skin. Yumi immediately covered her mouth with her hands to suppress the moan threatening to escape her lips. She was afraid that she could be heard outside and this snapped her out of her daze. "Sachiko stop" she tried using a commanding voice, but failed miserably as her lover continued to attack her neck and her ear with kisses and bites.

Sachiko then forced her to turn around, her arms still wrapped around her hips. She looked in her eyes and Yumi could see her blue eyes darkened with desire. "Why should I? I have been holding back for so long. Do you think it was easy to sit across from you in that room and not think about what I wanted to do to you when we're finally alone? I just prioritized having a conversation to clear any misunderstandings. I have resigned to the fact that we will never have the chance to be alone until after lunch, but you're making it hard for me to hold back any longer Yumi."

"They are waiting for us" and just as Yumi said this, Sachiko's phone buzzed.

Sachiko's face instantly hardened. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and was about to throw it across the room when Yumi grabbed her arm. "Let me have that" she said and proceeded to switch off the phone before putting it safely on top of Sachiko's desk.

"I told you they are waiting for us" Yumi said.

"Fine" Sachiko huffed.

Yumi was finally able to breathe. She too wanted to be intimate with Sachiko, but not now and not in this place. She shuddered at the thought, pushing back the image of them making love on that wonderful leather couch. "Anyway" she continued speaking to clear her wild imagination, "would you like to be with me?"

"Not now Yumi."

"What do you mean?"

Sachiko seem to have picked up the panic in her voice, "I mean, wait for me. I already had preliminary discussions with our lawyers. I have completed the forms and they are just waiting for my go signal to file the divorce papers. Based on their estimate, it will only take a few months to complete."

"You're _divorcing_ Suguru-san?"

"Isn't it what you want?"

"Of course it's what I want."

"That way, we can finally get married." Sachiko continued.

"Wait. We're getting _married_?" Yumi just hadn't thought that far yet.

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I want to!" Yumi breathed hard. "Everything is just happening so fast."

Sachiko just stared at her.

"A few months…" she mumbled. Her mind was spinning. It was like bombs have been dropped onto her, one after another.

Sachiko pouted, "Why do I get the feeling that I am the only one who wants to make _us_ official?"

"Don't get me wrong Sachiko. I appreciate that you already have _everything_ planned out. It was just so sudden."

"Of course, who do you think I am? We have been apart for too long and I cannot wait to be with you. I have also contacted an agent. So in case everything go according to plan, we can have our own house."

"Wow" it was all Yumi could say.

Then Sachiko looked at her seriously. She was taken aback at the sudden change in her lover's demeanour.

"What?" Yumi asked, bracing herself for another bomb to be dropped onto her.

"But just so we're clear." Sachiko said seriously. "I may have asked for time to clear the mess I am in so we can be together. But during that time, you are not allowed to be in a relationship with anyone."

Yumi's lips quirked up, "That goes without saying Sachiko."

"And you'll send me messages and call me every day. I will also do the same."

"Yes ma'am"

"And we will still go on dates."

At this, Yumi widely smiled as she slowly walked closer to her lover. She gently placed one hand to cup her cheeks while the other slowly snaked and settled on the small of Sachiko's back. The older woman gasped in surprised when she suddenly pulled her closer and their bodies touched. "Any more demands Ms. Ogasawara?"

"And I will be the only one in your heart. I don't like to share." Sachiko whispered.

"I know" Yumi whispered back before angling her face to place a gentle kiss on Sachiko's lips.

The kiss had been brief as Sachiko broke the kiss and said "You haven't answered me yet Yumi. Will you wait for me?"

Yumi leaned forward again, slipped her tongue in Sachiko's mouth and kissed her passionately. Their kisses had been slow, but filled with desire. It was the same emotion she knew were reflected in her hazel brown eyes as she pulled away to meet Sachiko's dazed eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Of course I will wait for you. And yes, I will text you and call you, we will go on dates and…we will do this…" Yumi kissed her again but more heatedly this time. She trailed hot passionate kisses from Sachiko's mouth to her ear, down to her neck until it settled on her throat. She sucked hard on a sensitive part of Sachiko's neck, marking her and making her lover tremble in her arms. "Or isn't this among your demands?"

Sachiko responded by lunging at her and kissing her hard. She was being pushed back and only stopped when her back hit the edge of Sachiko's executive desk. She wanted to sit up on the desk and pull Sachiko in between her legs, but found it difficult.

"It's really hard to move around in this pencil tight skirts" Yumi complained.

"We can do something about that" Sachiko said, her voice husky and filled with lust. Her lover reached for the zipper of her skirt and was about to pull it down when the intercom buzzed.

" _Ms. Sachiko?"_ Keiko tentatively asked.

Sachiko reluctantly disentangled herself from Yumi, her face red in furry.

" _I'm sorry if I may have interrupted something…"_ the voice continued and Yumi had to stop herself from laughing at the enraged look on her lover's face.

"… _But your father called to inform you that they have arrived..."_

They didn't hear the end of the message as Sachiko yanked out the intercom cord. She also pulled out the cord of her desk phone. "Can't they give us a few minutes of peace?!" Sachiko shouted.

Yumi cupped her lover's face. "You will have me all to yourself, once we… get _married_." The word still sounded foreign on her lips.

"I do not want to wait that long" Sachiko complained, but the tinge of annoyance was slowly disappearing from her face.

Yumi gave her one chaste kiss before saying, "Then, you have me all to yourself after this lunch is over."

After one long hard look at Yumi, Sachiko finally conceded. "Fine. It's not like we have a choice. Everybody and everything seems to want to interrupt us and not let us have even a few moments of peace."

Yumi smiled as she started tucking in her blouse and fixing her dishevelled hair. Sachiko did the same.

Sachiko was already calm when they headed out of the room. Although, Yumi had to pull Sachiko away to stop her lover from biting her secretary's head off. They were already standing in front of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive when Yumi said. "I love you Sachiko."

In a heartbeat, her beloved looked at her lovingly and responded, "I love you too Yumi."

The elevator door opened soon after and the few people already inside moved to the corner, giving them space. Sachiko put her stoic mask back on as each employee politely greeted her.

Yumi just stood happily beside her strong-willed lover…where she truly belongs. Years may have passed and a lot of trials may have come their way, but in the end, no one will ever be able to replace Sachiko in her heart.

Unknown to her, it was the same thought running in Sachiko's head. She glanced beside her and let her guard down for a bit as she let a contented smile play on her lips. After all this time, her heart never stopped loving Yumi. It will always be and _still_ be her.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Still**

* * *

 _\- The End -_

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for sticking until the end and I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please share your comments with me dear readers. Have a good day.

 **Beta note:** So, what a "long" strange journey this has been. I only started beta'ing this story after the 5th chapter, and yet here 3 weeks later the story is at 16 chapters and is over. It is my sincerest hope that everyone reading this have enjoyed the story as much as I did.  
While I may have been "overworked", (I mean 11 chapters in 3 weeks *gasps*) I will miss working on this story nonetheless. So thank you to "Teacher Yumi" for allowing me to join in on this story, and thank you to you the reader for sticking around.


End file.
